Fix You
by WhiskyintheJar
Summary: AU. Asami esta por heredar la compañia de su padre, aun tiene mucho que aprender, pero Asami tiene otros planes. Korra es una ex-militar y fotógrafo, hay problemas de su pasado que aun la atormentan. Ambas se encontraran para tratar de arreglar sus vidas. [Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1

Me encanta el olor a aceite de motor, suena un poco extraño viniendo de una chica pero es la verdad, incluso puedo sentir como unas gotas se adhieren a mi vieja camiseta, no tengo problema, no me importa ensuciarme. Estoy trabajando sobre el motor de un Challenger R/T del 70, es un auto maravilloso, al terminarlo definitivamente lo agregare a mi colección.

Howlin' for You de Black Keys retumba por todo el taller, hay herramientas regadas por todos lados, refacciones, aceite y más aceite, algunos autos están cubiertos con lonas para protegerlos del polvo en lo que esperan turno para ser reparados. Estaba tarareando el coro de la canción muy concentrada revisando el motor cuando me doy cuenta de que la música se detuvo.

-¡Hey!- grite con fuerza al ver la mano de mi padre sobre el mi equipo de sonido.

-No entiendo cómo puedes escuchar ese tipo de música y así de fuerte, no es muy apropiado...- se detuvo Hiroshi al ser interrumpido.

-Para una Sato, blabla, lo sé- conteste con la voz más parecida que pude a la de mi papá.

-Te recuerdo que en 2 horas tienes la sesión de fotos y no veo que te prepares o siquiera que te interese- Hiroshi era muy molesto, todo el tiempo le repetía lo que ya sabía, tenía presente esa maldita sesión de fotos, detestaba ver su rostro en la publicidad de la empresa, pero no tenía opción, yo diseñe esos nuevos autos deportivos y no puedo negar que estoy orgullosa de eso.

-Solo termino con esto y tomo una ducha, además es trabajo de las maquillistas y del fotógrafo ponerme bella ¿no?- me acerque hacia donde estaba mi padre y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos encendí el equipo de sonido de nuevo y regrese a trabajar en el motor, alcance a escuchar un "eres imposible", no le di mucha importancia y seguí trabajando.

Hace meses que mi padre y yo estamos en muy malos términos, tengo 25 años y siguen intentando controlar todo lo que hago con la excusa de prepararme para hacerme cargo de Industrias Futuro cuando él se retire. Me gusta la empresa, amo trabajar, pero lo que más me apasiona es diseñar toda clase de máquinas, inventar, me gusta el trabajo pesado, sé que puedo dirigir una empresa multimillonaria al mismo tiempo en que me dedico a crear nuevas cosas, pero él no lo entiende.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza no deja de decirme que en esta ocasión Hiroshi tiene razón y debo estar lista para la sesión de fotos. Sin muchas ganas dejo el trabajo a medias y voy directo a darme una ducha. No dejo de pensar en toda esta situación de ser una Sato, detesto aparentar algo que no soy, solo quiero disfrutar de todo lo que me apasiona y mi padre siempre está ahí para decirme que todo lo que soy no es digno de mi apellido.

Salí de la ducha y ahora estoy en mi habitación pensando que ponerme pero al ver la hora me decido por unos viejos jeans, una camiseta de Joy Division, botas negras y una chamarra guinda. Seguro que en el estudio me darán algo para vestir como una "Sato", bajo deprisa las escaleras, voy directo a la cochera, subo al auto y salgo a la calle mientras disfruto del fresco viento de otoño.

: :

Llegue a tiempo pero el fotógrafo no estaba, típico, seguía sin entender porque su padre siempre elegía a ese fotógrafo, el equipo estaba listo ya, en el centro de las luces estaba uno de los autos que diseñe, era mi favorito, así que eso me tranquilizo un poco, tal vez no serían tan malas fotos después de todo.

Al ver que seguía sin llegar fui directo a una silla y saque un libro de mi bolsa, El hombre ilustrado de Ray Bradbury es uno de mis favoritos, seguí leyendo mientras el tiempo pasaba, seguro ya hubiera logrado encender el motor. El sonido de la puerta me distrajo y vi entrar a una chica que...wow.

Era alta pero no tanto como yo, morena, llevaba lentes de sol. Su cabello es corto y castaño oculto en una gorra, se quitó su suéter marrón y pude notar su cuerpo, es increíble, bien formado y sobre su camisa azul se notan unos asombrosos músculos, la chica es muy guapa sin duda.

-Buenos días señores, disculpen la tardanza, pero el señor no recuerdo su nombre no podrá presentarse por lo que yo me ocupare de este trabajo- La chica hablaba con mucha energía, con absoluta confianza y sin dejar de moverse, pero su voz sonaba distante, seria, era una combinación extraña. Revisaba el equipo, que todo estuviera en orden, saco su cámara y un tripie, los acomodo justo al frente de la escena y volvió a hablar.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Korra...amm ¿Quién es la señorita Sato?- pregunto Korra que miraba hacia todos lados buscándome. Uno de los trabajadores me señalo y baje la mirada a mi libro lo más pronto que pude, no quería que esa hermosa chica se diera cuenta de que la observaba fascinada. Pronto sentí a alguien muy cerca de mí, levante la vista y pude ver unos bellísimos ojos azul claro que no dejaban de verme a través de sus lentes, no me di cuenta cuando los cambio, pero esos ojos se veían cansados y tristes.

-Excelente libro, me encanta Bradbury, aunque debo admitir que me gusta más Fahrenheit 451- Korra extendió una mano hacia mí y me dio la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que había visto.- Soy Korra, mucho gusto señorita Sato-

\- A-Asami está bien, un placer- Oh por dios como pude tartamudear, que pasa conmigo, jamás me pongo nerviosa por alguien. Su mano es tan áspera, pero no me molesta, transmite una sensación cálida que siento como recorre todo mi cuerpo.

-Asami, es un nombre muy lindo. Bueno Asami, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos ya?- Sin soltar mi mano me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me observo algo sorprendida y sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Joy Division! Cada segundo que pasa me caes mejor Asami- dijo Korra guiñado un ojo y yo casi puedo sentir que me derrito.

-Me has dado una idea, no me gusta la composición que se había planeado así que vamos a cambiarlo un poco. ¡Opal! encárgate de Asami por favor, quiero maquillaje al look que lleva- Me paralicé al escuchar lo que dijo Korra que ya estaba revisando el auto con otras personas. Sonreír un poco al pensar que iba a decir mi padre de estas fotografías, iba a ser divertido.

-Hola Asami, soy Opal, acompáñame, voy a maquillarte antes de que Korra se desespere- me dijo la chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su estación donde tenía una gran cantidad de maquillaje.

-¿La conoces? pensé que trabajabas para el otro fotógrafo- definitivamente quería saber más sobre Korra.

-Oh no, yo trabajo para la agencia y sigo las órdenes del fotógrafo que llegue, conozco a la mayoría y Korra es muy exigente, hace un trabajo asombroso, muy creativo, pero es algo...estricta. No la culpo, ser Teniente en la armada es un trabajo difícil- Opal hablaba bajo, solo para que yo la escuchara y vaya que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Teniente? ¿Y es fotógrafo? Vaya eso sí que es raro- dije al mismo tono que Opal mientras observaba a Korra hacer unas fotos de prueba.

-Haha si es algo raro pero creo que no has visto su trabajo, ha ganado algunos premios por sus fotografías de Guerra, pero no solo eso, hace unas composiciones asombrosas. Dejo el ejército debido a un incidente, nadie sabe con exactitud que paso, pero ahora trabaja de manera independiente, las agencias, revistas y todos en el medio buscan trabajar con ella- Opal aplicaba el maquillaje con rapidez y mucha experiencia mientras le contaba lo que sabía sobre Korra.

Que sea un ex-militar explica por qué tiene ese asombroso cuerpo, pero esos ojos me dejaron sin palabras, son hermosos. Me parece tan extraño su comportamiento, por la forma en que habla tan convincente y con fuerza contrasta mucho por la expresión de su rostro, seria, en algunos momentos parece perderse en sus pensamientos, pienso que es una persona agradable y ahora me cae mejor de pensar que me dejara salir en las fotografías con este look.

\- Opal, ¿Asami esta lista?- dijo Korra que estaba frente al auto.

-Sí, esta lista- grito Opal que me hacía señales para verme en el espejo, me veía increíble, la sombra negra en mis ojos era perfecta, nada exagerado, mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso.

-Excelente, acércate Asami, vamos a comenzar-. Camine hacia donde estaba Korra que tenía su mano extendida esperando a que yo la tomara, al tocarla tuve de nuevo esa inexplicable pero cálida sensación que invadió todo mi cuerpo. Me acercó hacia el frente del auto y puso en mi mano una llave y entonces me di cuenta que la escena había cambiado un poco a cuando llegue. Habían agregado dos enormes cajas de herramientas rojas justo como las que tenía en mi taller, Korra me acomodo cerca del auto y regreso hacia la cámara.

-Bien Asami, quiero que poses como tú quieras, tu diviértete e imagina que no hay 13 luces y 5 cámaras a tu alrededor, imagina que solo estamos tu y yo- dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa mientras hizo una seña a uno de los asistentes que puso un música. Eso me relajo un poco y me cruce de brazos mostrando la llave, escuche como Korra me animaba y me pedía que levantara el rostro y la mirara desafiante. Yo solo posaba y Korra me corregía un poco pero seguía animándome, "excelente, buena pose, gira a la derecha, te ves increíble" eran frases que no paraba de decirme.

Me estaba divirtiendo bastante pero no podía evitar notar la forma en que Korra me observaba, parecía fuera de sí, como si fuera algo que jamás había visto, sentía como si esos ojos azul claro pudieran atravesarme, algunas veces la descubrí con la boca abierta, asombrada, no pude evitar sonreír, tal vez eran ideas mías pero creo que había dejado sin habla a esa hermosa chica, justo que me había dejado a mi cuando la vi entrar al estudio.

Después de 1 hora y muchísimas tomas estaba sentada platicando con Opal, me había agradado y le pedí su número para salir algún día. No había apartado la vista de Korra desde que terminamos, estaba guardando su equipo en un gran estuche negro, sus lentes resbalaban por su rostro al bajar el rostro, era lindo ver como volvía a acomodarlos con uno de sus dedos rápidamente.

-¿Asami? ¿Holaaa?- Me gire deprisa para ver a Opal que pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro tratando de captar mi atención.

-Hahaha, olvídalo. ¿Es sexy no crees?- sentí el calor en mis mejillas al sentirme descubierta por Opal.

-Sí, bastante. Es un poco intimidante, pero es muy guapa- era imposible negarlo, Korra era hermosa. Opal me hizo una seña con los ojos para que mirara algo y bajo la vista rápidamente a su celular. Me gire confundida para ver a Korra que tenía su mano detrás de la nuca, parecía un poco apenada.

-Amm, Asami...¿p-podrías darme tu numero? tu sabes, para avisarte cuando la publicación este lista...podríamos vernos en algún lugar o-o como quieras- Me sorprendió demasiado ver lo nerviosa que estaba Korra al hablarme después de ver la forma en que trabajaba y daba órdenes a todos, casi todo el equipo se había ido, solo quedábamos nosotras.

-Claro, me encantaría, dame tu teléfono- extendí la mano para recibir el celular de Korra, anote mi número y mi correo, lo guarde en un nuevo contacto y escribí mi nombre, al terminar presione llamar y mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ahora yo tengo el tuyo- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, ahora yo me sentía con el control e iba a aprovecharlo, me encanto ver lo nerviosa que estaba Korra.

-Gracias, te llamare pronto, de verdad que fue...un placer trabajar contigo, nos vemos- dijo Korra que me regalo otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era muy estricta y exigente- le dije a Opal que cubría su boca para evitar que se escuchara su risa.

-Oh y lo es, pero solo cuando está trabajando, pero fuera de eso es una persona seria y algo cohibida. No puedo creer que te pidiera tu número-

-A mí me pareció muy dulce- La observe hasta que salió por la puerta, no podía esperar a volver a verla.

 **NOTAS**

Espero que disfruten estas historia tanto como yo al escribirla :) Seee otro AU pero ¡me encantan! seee hay fotos pero es diferente lo prometo haha solo que no puedo evitar hablar de música, me inspira bastante al escribir y hay ocasiones en las que alguna canción queda tan perfecto con la escena que estoy imaginando que me es imposible no ponerlo, si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida :) Gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

El ambiente estaba repleto de humo, en mis oídos sigue retumbando cada balazo, grito y llanto que llenan el lugar. Es difícil caminar con tantos escombros y mi corazón palpita con violencia, me apresuro a encontrar refugio aferrándome a mi rifle y le grito a mi equipo que me sigan. Analizo la escena, saco mi cámara y hago algunas tomas a pesar de que me siento asqueada de enfocar los cuerpos sin vida y la explosiones, por más que me lo han ordenado que documentar no es trabajo de un teniente, no puedo evitarlo, la fotografía es mi pasión, es lo que aún me aferra a vivir con un poco de alegría después de ver toda esta miseria y muerte.

Enfoco de nuevo hacia una de los edificios en llamas cuando veo a Mako y a Bolin correr hacia donde estaba el resto de mi equipo, me enfurezco por no haberlo notado antes y les grito que se apresuren. Me giro unos segundos para identificar un sonido lejano, probablemente un motor y en un parpadeo observo como acribillan a mi amigo y pasan el enorme camión blindado por encima de sus piernas como si no fuera nada, como si no fuera un ser humano.

-¡MAKO!- grite y Bolin se gira de prisa para volver por el mientras yo disparo hacia el camión, ordene a los demás que mantuvieran su posición mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia mis amigos.

-T-teniente...- Mako apenas si podía hablar, revise sus heridas, no habían afectado ningún punto vital, estaría bien, pero las fracturas en sus piernas le preocupaban bastante. Llamo por radio pidiendo refuerzos.

-Vas a estar bien Mako, te lo prome-to...- Y entonces la vi, esa hermosa chica Sato caminando hacia mí, su hermosa mirada verde comienza a llenarme de paz a pesar de estar en plena batalla.

-¿Asa...- una ardiente sensación se apodera de mi espalda, repitiéndose unas 5 veces y mi uniforme comienza a teñirse de sangre.

Me levanto entre jadeos, mi cuerpo esta empapado en sudor frío y no dejo de repetirme que solo fue un sueño, que mi mente solo está reviviendo cada momento que pase en la guerra, pero...

-Asami- su nombre escapo de mi boca en un suspiro, eso era nuevo, que aquella chica apareciera en el sueño. La paz que sentí al verla fue maravillosa, sus ojos de verdad lograron calmarme. Pensar en ella me hizo sonreír un poco, algo que no hago para mí, solo cuando debo enfrentarme a los demás.

La alarma comienza a sonar, aun me siento muy cansada pero es mejor que me levante o podría quedarme dormida hasta muy tarde. Me coloco los lentes en mi rostro, enciendo el reproductor y despierto a mi hermosa Naga con unas caricias en su cabeza, debo sacarla pronto al jardín, le abro la puerta trasera y la dejo ahí, enciendo el equipo de sonido, pongo el volumen al máximo y voy directo a darme una ducha.

Gold de Chet Faker invade mis oídos, tarareo mientras disfruto del agua tibia caer por mi espalda y ahí están esos ojos de nuevo, su pálida piel. ¡Otra vez estoy sonriendo! ¿Qué me está pasando? Debo volver a verla, no sé si puedo esperar otra semana más a que la revista este lista, pero necesito una excusa. Abro el closet para sacar mi ropa y me apresuro a vestirme, tengo que llegar pronto al trabajo, le sirvo comida a Naga, tomo mis llaves y salgo deprisa en el auto hacia la oficina.

-Buenos días Korra, Tenzin te está esperando- dijo Pema al verme entrar a toda prisa a la oficina.

-Buenos días Pema, aahh si no tardo, ya voy- me apresuro hacia la oficina principal donde puedo ver a Tenzin hablando por teléfono a través de la puerta de cristal.

-Sí, ya la tengo en mis manos, manda a imprimir, en una semana estará a la venta- Tenzin seguía hablando y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa "ya tengo mi excusa antes de tiempo"

-Lo siento Korra, buenos días, tengo otras peticiones por parte de la competencia...-

-No, no y no. Ya te he dicho a ti y a todo el que me pregunta, mi trabajo es independiente, yo elijo a mis clientes y tu eres mi preferido, sabes que contigo no tengo problema, lo que me pidas que haga lo hare. Diles que no por favor- Interrumpí a Tenzin, estoy cansada de la insistencia de las otras empresas, no estoy interesada en fotografiar a modelos hambrientas, me encanta trabajar para la revista de Tenzin y su agencia de fotografía, siempre pone un reto nuevo y me da total libertad en las sesiones aunque a veces lo haga enojar.

-Lo se pero algunas veces es difícil ignorarlos, ¡hasta me han ofrecido comprar mi revista! Pero jamás lo haría, mi padre fundo esta compañía y continuare con ella- Tenzin hablaba con orgullo y yo solo esperaba a que terminara, cada día hablaba de esto.

-¿Qué tienes para mi hoy?- dije mientras me estiro para tratar de alcanzar la revista y ver mejor el hermoso rostro de Asami Sato.

-Antes del trabajo de hoy quiero felicitarte por esto, es excelente. No tenía pensado pasar la historia de la señorita Sato a portada pero es una foto increíble, muy creativa, te felicito.- Tenzin me extendió la revista y pude ver con más detalle la portada. Mi vista fue directo hacia el hermoso rostro de Asami, podía sentir su mirada atravesándome justo como en la sesión de fotos, su look de rockstar, las herramientas en sus manos con guantes, el toque de manchas de aceite que agregaron los diseñadores en su rostro quedo perfecto.

-Esta buenísima...-

-¿Perdón?- respondió Tenzin y me paralice al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Oh, no... La portada, si eso...la portada esta buenísima, ¿Puedo quedarme con esta copia?- añadí tratando de recuperar mi seria postura.

-Claro que si...volviendo al trabajo. Sé que no estarás de acuerdo pero voy a volver a intentarlo...Necesito cubrir el tema de las prótesis y me preguntaba si podrías hablar con Mako...- antes de que Tenzin continuara me puse de pie.

-Yo...sabes que no me atrevo a verlo, aun me siento muy culpable por lo que paso.- Tenia cerca de 1 año sin ver a Mako y a Bolin, ellos aun hacen el intento por hablar conmigo, sus mensajes siempre dicen que ellos no me culpan de nada, pero no puedo evitarlo, no protegí a mi equipo...¡a mis amigos! como debía.

-Por favor Korra, ha pasado mucho tiempo, he visto a Mako y el está encantado de hacer el trabajo, te lo pido a ti porque nadie lo hará mejor que tu...son tus amigos, te extrañan- Aunque escucho cada palabra que me dice sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando aquel día, ese recuerdo aun me sigue cazando, tanto como el que me orillo a salir del ejercito...

-De acuerdo, no voy a obligarte a nada, lo dejare para el próximo mes y volveré a intentarlo- suspiro Tenzin, me siento mal pero aun no estoy lista.

-Te lo agradezco, dame un poco más de tiempo, te prometo que voy a pensarlo con calma-

-Ok, entonces voy a tener que cancelar la entrevista con Asami Sato, parte del artículo es para hablar sobre la nueva rama de Industrias Futuro y sus planes para la mejora de las prótesis. Pensaba pedirte que la entrevistaras porque Jinora estará fuera y...-

-¡¿Qué?! No espera...no creo que sea buena idea cancelarlo, puedo ayudarte, acepto la sesión de fotos con Mako y también pues...yo podría ayudarte con...la entrevista- Esta es mi oportunidad para volver a ver a Asami, habían pasado 3 semanas de la última vez que la vi y no tuve el valor de hablarle antes porque no sabía que decirle, si aceptaría salir conmigo.

-Perfecto, solo que no confirme el lugar para la entrevista, ¿podrías hablarle y confirmarlo? y necesito esas fotos para la próxima semana...-

-¿Quieres que…y-yo le hable?- puedo sentir un nudo de nervios formarse en mi estómago.

-Si, por favor, Pema puede darte su número, no olvides cerrar la puerta al salir, gracias Korra- Se dio la vuelta en su silla sin decirme nada, por Raava, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? he estado en una guerra y mi ansiedad por llamarla me ataca más fuerte que cuando salgo a las expediciones. Saco mi celular, busco su número y sin pensarlo presiono llamar.

-Que no conteste, que no conteste, que no conteste...-

 _-¡Al fin! Pensé que me equivoque al guardar mi numero en tu celular...¿Korra?- "wow, su voz es hermosa...¡di algo Korra!"_

 _-Ehh, hola Asami, lo siento por no llamarte antes, estuve muy ocupada-_

 _-Si que fue mucho tiempo...no te preocupes, he decidido perdonarte hahaha- "¡oh espíritus! su risa es tan linda"_

 _-Haha gracias, en verdad lo siento, amm me preguntaba si...veras es que ya tengo la revista y...pensé que podríamos vernos en algún lugar para mostrártela...-_

 _-¡Me encantaría! Solo que hoy tengo una entrevista para la misma revista que tal si...-_

 _-¡Cierto! Lo estaba olvidando, voy a cubrir esa entrevista, tu dime donde nos vemos y a qué hora-_

 _-Nos vemos a las 7 en el Pub que está en la calle 5ta, ¿lo conoces?-_

 _-S-si se cuál es, nos vemos ahí a las 7 entonces-_

 _-Bien, hasta pronto Korra, muero por verte-_

Termino la llamada y tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, la levantar la vista me encuentro con las miradas de Jinora, Ikki y Kai que no dejan de sonreírme con complicidad.

-¡Jinora! Pensé que estarías ocupada esta tarde para la entrevista- le reclame a mi amiga al ver cómo me sonríe con malicia.

-Oh si, lo invente, quería ver que intentaras hablar con la señorita Sato- contesto entre risas y los demás se unieron a ella.

-Es genial Korra, ¡por fin tienes una cita!- dijo Kai con emoción.

-¡Hey! Tu que sabes- pero mi amigo tiene razón, de verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una cita.- Pero no es una cita, es solo una entrevista-

-Oh, eso quieres creer Korra- dijo Ikki, genial, ahora discuto mi vida personal con una adolescente y mis dos amigos.

-Bueno, por mucho que me guste hablar de asuntos privados con ustedes, debo irme- Me puse en marcha hacia la salida, debo buscar a Mako y Bolin.

-¡Suerte en tu cita Korra!- grito Ikki y todos en la recepción voltearon a verme, camine con rapidez hacia el elevador mientras vuelvo a ver la portada de la revista, yo también muero por verla.

: :

-¡KORRA!- Bolin se abalanzo sobre mí y me atrapo entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza que pierdo el aliento. Me pone de nuevo en el suelo y lo abrazo con fuerza también pero no igual a la de él.

-¡Bolin! Te extrañe tanto, me da mucho gusto verte- le digo a mi amigo sin romper el abrazo, de verdad me siento muy feliz de verlo. Siento que alguien se acerca y me giro para encontrarme con Mako haciendo su saludo militar.

-Teniente- me dice con seriedad y solo sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza también, comienzo a sentirme mal por pasar tanto tiempo evitándolos.

-Oh vamos, deja de llamarme así, no estamos en servicio- Al separarme de él puedo ver su prótesis en la pierna izquierda, no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que paso y bajo la mirada, otra vez siento esa horrible culpa que me alejo de ellos y ambos se dieron cuenta.

-Korra, por favor...no dejes que esto nos vuelva a separar, yo estoy de maravilla. No voy a mentirte, hay días en que es difícil, pero esto no me hace diferente, no he dejado de ser Mako, ni tu amigo y compañero por esto- Mako hablaba con mucha seriedad y razón, estoy tan feliz de verlos que debo de hacer a un lado esos recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de decirme teniente- ambos rieron de mi comentario, de verdad que extrañaba escucharlos reír.

-Trato hecho, ¿Quieres comer? Bolin acaba de preparar fideos- Ni siquiera me di cuenta que seguíamos en la entrada de su casa, al entrar vi que todo seguía como antes. La sala de estar con la consola de juegos conectada a la televisión, el librero que estaba repleto de video juegos y películas, solo había algunos libros y el cómodo sofá de piel. Fuimos directo a la pequeña cocina donde ya olía delicioso, en servicios Bolin era el encargado de cocinar por su excelente sazón.

Me senté en el comedor, Mako me da un plato con fideos y unos palillos mientras Bolin saca unas cervezas y todos nos sentamos a comer.

-Está muy bueno Bolin, justo como lo recuerdo- Bolin solo hace sus gestos y se hecha porras él solo, tan típico de él.

-Gracias, gracias. Y dime Korra, ¿A qué se debe el maravilloso honor de tu presencia? Porque de verdad estoy muy feliz de volver a verte-

-Bueno, Tenzin me ofreció encargarme de un artículo para la revista y me preguntaba si Mako quiere ayudarme- comente algo preocupada pues aunque el tema con su prótesis es algo sin importancia para el conmigo, no sé si lo será para que todo el mundo lo vea.

-Ah sí, Tenzin me hablo de eso y estoy de acuerdo a que me tomes las fotos con la condición de que me hagas ver apuesto- respondió Mako y su risa me tranquilizo bastante.

-Oh tu sabes que lo hare, ¿Te parece que comencemos el viernes?- respondí mientras revisaba el calendario de mi celular.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero no hablemos de trabajo ahorita, cuéntanos que ha pasado contigo, vimos que ganaste un Pulitzer después de regresar de Serbia- comento Mako emocionado pero me molesto un poco, detesto que me reconozcan por esas horribles fotografías que aún sigo preguntándome porque las publique.

-Si... no me presente, Tenzin me dio el premio después y seguro que esta arrumbado por ahí- Bolin noto mi incomodidad y cambio de tema pronto.

-Seguro que has de tener a algunas chicas tras de ti como cuando entrenábamos ¡No nos dejabas nada!- Sonreí por el comentario pero aún más al recordar a Asami, me acomode los lentes tratando de ocultar mi mirada.

-¡Lo sabía! Tu mirada lo dice todo, debes contarnos todo- Mako acerco más su silla esperando a que comenzara a contarles. Les dije todo lo que había pasado con Asami, lo hermosa que es, como me paralice en la sesión de fotos al ver sus ojos verde esmeralda, como encontré el valor para pedirle su número y aun así ella termino dominando la situación.

-Wow, Asami Sato, tu si que vas lejos Teniente- comento Bolin haciendo el saludo que le había dado Mako al llegar, no pude evitar reírme pero aun así le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Y ahora voy a ir a verla para hacerle una entrevista- los nervios se apoderaron de mi voz al pensar que en unas horas volvería a verla.

-¡¿Tienes una cita con ella?!- pregunto Mako sorprendido.

-Amm, es una entrevista, no una cita- lo corregí, no sé porque todos insisten en que es una cita, ¿o de verdad lo es?

-Eso quieres creer Korra, claro que es una cita, uno no hace entrevistas de trabajo en un bar- Bolin dijo lo mismo que Ikki, reí por la coincidencia, tal vez si tienen razón.

-Bueno, bueno, si vas a ver a Asami Sato y van a hablar de prótesis ¿podrías hablarle de mí? estoy intentando entrar a su programa para la prueba de las prótesis nuevas que están creando en Industrias Futuro y van a dármela completamente gratis al participar pero es difícil entrar- lo medite un momento, me da pena aprovecharme de esa situación pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo, lo necesita y se lo merece.

-De acuerdo, voy a comentarlo- Mako puso de pie para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Korra- regrese el abrazo y lucho contra el nudo en mi garganta y las fuertes visiones de su accidente, no es el momento para pensar en ello, no quiero volver a evitarlos, quiero que estén en mi vida de nuevo.

-De nada Mako- conteste y seguimos charlando el resto de la tarde hasta que se acercaba la hora de mi "cita" con Asami. Subí a mi auto y recorrí las tranquilas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al Pub donde habíamos quedado, llegue 15 minutos antes, doy un repaso por el lugar y ubico la mejor mesa donde no pasa mucha gente y la música se escucha excelente. Al sentarme se acerca un mesero y ordeno un whisky doble, el mesero no tarda en regresar con mi bebida y al retirarse puedo verla entrar, sus lindos ojos verdes parecen buscarme y solo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada, observándola hasta que su mirada se encuentra con la mía y se dibuja una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Wow...¿Que es lo que tienes que me haces perder la razón de esa manera?"

 **NOTAS**

Hola :) gracias por el apoyo a este fic, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, pueden sugerir, preguntar o lo que quieran. Este fic tiene una dinámica distinta al otro, por la redacción es obvio pero quiero avisar que cada capitulo ira cambiando con el punto de vista de Korra o Asami. El próximo sera con Asami pero si llego a mezclar a ambas en el mismo capitulo voy a señalarlo :) Gracias por los reviews, me alegran y me inspiran a continuar, no dejen de comentar lo que opinan, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Ahí está! Ok, tranquila. Actúa normal...pero esos ojos" Camine hacia la mesa donde estaba Korra que se puso de pie rápidamente, extendió su mano para saludarme y salí del trance en el que me tenían su mirada a través de sus lentes. Korra llevaba una camisa arremangada azul claro idéntico al de sus ojos y así distinguía sus brazos llenos de tatuajes "¡Por Raava! esta mujer no puede ser más sexy, ¡¿cómo no lo note la última vez que nos vimos?!" Me encantan los tatuajes y de ver que Korra tiene tantos, me pregunto hasta donde tendrá...

-Me da gusto volver a verte- me dijo mientras yo respondo al saludo y puedo disfrutar del tacto, su mano es áspera, cálida, llena de fuerza y por alguna razón me siento segura con ese contacto.

-A mi también, pensé que habías perdido mi número- Espero educadamente a que yo tomara asiento, al hacerlo ella se sentó después y en su mirada veía que estaba apenada por lo que acababa de decir por lo que me apresure a reparar mi error.

-Aunque también fue mi culpa, yo no te llame, pero es claro que estuvimos ocupadas así que porque no hacemos como que esto no pasó y fingimos que apenas nos vimos ayer.- le dije relajada, quería que se tranquilizara un poco pues se veía algo nerviosa, lo que me sorprende por la forma en que se desenvuelve al estar trabajando. La escuche reír por mi comentario y se giró para sacar algo de su mochila.

-Entonces esto nos ayudara a fingir más que nos vimos ayer- dijo Korra que extendió la revista y al verme en la portada quede sin palabras. No puedo creer que me vea tan imponente, tan dominante, segura, no podía imaginarme como me veía ese día cuando Korra me pedía todas esas poses y miradas, esa tarde al regresar investigue más sobre el trabajo de Korra y sí que es impresionante, crudo, innovador y muy creativo pero no me esperaba un trabajo tan asombroso, "haha mi padre estará furioso".

-¿Qué te parece? Las otras fotos están en el artículo, puedes quedarte con la copia si quieres.- respondió Korra empujando sus lentes que habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz y puedo notar que ya suena más relajada.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias y wow Korra, estas fotos son excelentes, ¡Me encantan! No me imaginaba que pudieras hacer que luciera tan... sensual.- Respondí en broma mientras abrí la revista para ver las otras fotografías.

-Oh vamos, eso no fue trabajo mío, eso lo logras tu sola...- Levante la vista por el comentario y sonreí maliciosamente mientras Korra se agachaba en su asiento avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

-Oh...lo siento...no quise.- Korra balbuceaba y habían regresado sus nervios así que me apresure a calmarla.

-Gracias, tomare eso como un cumplido, eres muy linda.- Tomé su mano que sostiene su bebida y nos observamos un momento directo a los ojos, no entiendo como parece que el tiempo se detiene cada vez que me enfrento a su mirada. Es tan misteriosa, sus ojos son una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza, parece que tiene mucho que contar, quiero saber todo de ella, pero recuerdo que estamos aquí para entrevistarme.

-Bien, porque no me pides un whisky como el tuyo y comenzamos con esa entrevista- Korra se giró de prisa, ordeno otros dos whisky dobles al mesero y saco su celular.

-¿No te molesta si lo grabo?- me pregunto mostrándome su celular y abriendo un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

-Adelante.- respondí asintiendo para comenzar la entrevista, Korra abrió su aplicación e inicio la grabación.

-Todos en Ciudad Republica conocemos lo innovadora que es Industrias Futuro y el apoyo que ofrecen a distintos sectores. Pero su reciente investigación y proyecto sobre estas nuevas prótesis en las que ha estado trabajando están generando conmoción y definitivamente es un gran avance científico. ¿Qué puede decirnos de su proyecto señorita Sato?- Korra hablaba con tanta firmeza, justo como lo hizo en la sesión de fotos, me confundí al escucharla y lo noto.

-Haha no te asustes Asami, es solo que debo enviar esto a edición y los chicos de editorial se encargan de transcribir la entrevista.- me tranquilice al escuchar su risa y comencé a hablar. Describí toda mi investigación, los buenos resultados que había obtenido y pronto realizaría la prueba en algunas personas que recibirían el prototipo completamente gratis y con una garantía de por vida. No podía ocultar mi emoción al describir mi trabajo, respondí a cada una de las preguntas de Korra con detalle y claridad pues hubo momentos en los que me puse demasiado técnica, Korra solo reía al observarme perder el rumbo de la respuesta y comenzar a describir pequeños detalles de algunos de los experimentos o conceptos muy elaborados. Seguimos bebiendo mientras hablaba de mi trabajo como Bioingeniero e Ingeniero automotriz en Industrias Futuro, termine revelando algunos detalles del próximo auto que estoy diseñando y sin darme cuenta la entrevista había finalizado así como mi cuenta mental de todo lo que había bebido, no estaba ebria pero definitivamente me sentía más "alegre".

-Muchas gracias Asami, es todo, esto se publicara el siguiente mes, solo voy a necesitar unas fotografías de tus prototipos.- me dijo Korra mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Claro, esta semana termino de dar los últimos ajustes y te llamo para vernos...eehh si, por los prototipos.- Uff buena salvada, parecía que la estaba invitando a una cita, aunque estaría encantada.

-Sabes, tengo una sesión con un amigo esta semana, él utiliza una prótesis en su pierna izquierda...desde que tuvo un accidente en servicio...- Entendí de inmediato que era lo que intentaba decirme y sobre todo lo que le estaba afectando, tal vez ella vivió lo que le sucedió a su amigo, así que me apresuro a responder.

-Excelente, puedes darme todos los datos antes de la sesión y yo llevare prototipos para que tu amigo los pruebe, de hecho si se adaptan bien a él lo voy a incluir con las personas de prueba.-

-¿De verdad harías eso? Es genial, Mako es excelente, esto lo hará muy feliz, muchas gracias.- Me emocione al ver lo contenta que estaba Korra.

-Oh no es nada, pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí y acaban de traernos otra ronda, ¿Porque no me cuentas más sobre ti? ya hemos escuchado mucho sobre mí- Me hice hacia el frente para acercar más mi rostro al de Korra que pasaba sus dedos sobre su barbilla pensativa mientras yo observaba cada detalle de ella, sus tatuajes sobre sus brazos, su tersa piel, me perdí en la forma en que se movían sus labios.

-Pues no es solo eso lo que quiero saber de ti Asami, pero de acuerdo, ¿Que te gustaría saber?- Estoy segura de que esta coqueteando conmigo por la sonrisa tan maliciosa que me dio, excelente, su nerviosismo me da ternura pero ya quiero avanzar un poco más, quiero conocerla a fondo, saber que esconden esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Amm, no lo sé, quiero saber más de ti, solo sé que eres una excelente fotógrafo y periodista. Bueno también conozco algo de tu trabajo y sé que estuviste en el ejército.-

-Bueno es justo lo que Wikipedia dice de mí- No puedo evitar reír y me encanto que ella también lo hiciera, alguien que se ríe de sus propias bromas es señal de que es divertido. Ya no sé si mi cerebro de verdad me está jugando una mala pasada pero su risa suena maravillosa.

-Tengo 25 años, estudie comunicación y tomo fotos casi desde que aprendí a caminar. Tengo una maestría en periodismo y para pagar mis estudios entre al ejercito junto a mi padre, que también es fotógrafo, supongo que venía en los genes. Estuve en el ejército desde los 16, entre mis viajes fui llenando mi portafolio, adquiriendo experiencia, poco a poco fui creando algo de fama y bueno ahora trabajo para muchas revistas y tengo mi estudio de fotografía.-

-Wow muy impresionante, pero si tienes tu propio estudio no entiendo porque trabajas para otras agencias o revistas.- Es muy claro lo independiente que es Korra pero aun así trabaja para otras personas, eso me confunde un poco o tal vez es mi mente tratando de buscar el negocio en ello, a veces detesto que mi cerebro trabaje de esa forma hasta en las cosas más simples.

-Haha no eres la primera que lo pregunta. No lo sé, supongo que culpo al ejercito de eso. Después de vivir tantos años bajo tantas reglas y disciplina, sales buscando libertad, luego te das cuenta que esa independencia te aprisiona y fastidia. Disfruté bastante trabajar solo para mí, pero me enfade después de un tiempo así que ahora me llegan ofertas de trabajo y yo decido si las acepto o no. Espero que me entendieras haha.- Korra se pasó la mano por la nuca, creo que esta algo apenada por lo que dijo, es algo más íntimo pero me alegra que tuviera esa confianza conmigo, o tal vez sea el alcohol. No puedo imaginarme que tantas cosas pasaría durante su servicio que la hace ver tan deprimida pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, es extraño pero me intriga.

-Tal vez te lo preguntan demasiado pero, ¿Es duro estar en...la guerra? La sola palabra lo dice pero sé que no es como los demás lo vemos en televisión o en el cine.- Al ver como su mirada se oscurece y pierdo esa sonrisa de su rostro me arrepiento totalmente de lo que dije pero antes de que pueda disculparme Korra habló.

-Es más duro de lo que crees, no son solo palabras Asami, de verdad es un golpe en la cara. No te preocupes por la pregunta, yo misma se la hice a mi padre y él me dijo lo mismo, no hay palabras para describir lo que es estar en batalla.- Su voz había dejado de ser amigable y cálida, ahora era casi sombría.

-Lo-lo siento Korra, no quise...- Sentí una de sus manos sobre la mía y su sonrisa había regresado antes de poder decir algo.

-Hey, no te preocupes, no quiero hablar de guerra porque no es un tema agradable. Pero si ahora tú me estas entrevistando a mí, puedo decirte otras cosas que no encuentras en internet.- Me relaje al escuchar su risa de nuevo e hice lo mismo, es muy contagiosa.

-Hahaha muy bien, ¿Que más puedes decirme sobre ti?-¡Korra es genial! Es divertida, amigable, le encantan los perros, le gustan los videojuegos, lee tanto como yo y hablamos por mucho tiempo sobre Joy Division al volver a ver la portada de la revista y ver mi camiseta. Pase un rato muy agradable con ella, jugamos billar, en lo que soy bastante buena al parecer pues jamás lo había jugado y Korra estaba sorprendida, pero es solo geometría simple. Cuando llego la hora de irme Korra no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba segura de poder conducir, no estaba para nada ebria y después de mucho insistirme le prometí que le enviaría un mensaje al llegar a casa para que supiera que llegue bien.

Ya estoy en mi cama con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al repasar cada momento de mi "entrevista" con Korra y recuerdo lo que le prometí, me giro hacia la mesita de noche para tomar mi celular y enviarle un mensaje.

 ** _Asami:_** _Llegue sana y salva, estoy lista para dormir. Nos vemos el miércoles en tu estudio, gracias por hoy, fue divertido. Buenas noches Korra._

 ** _Korra:_** _Excelente, gracias por avisarme y por la entrevista, yo también la pase muy bien, nos vemos pronto Asami. Buenas noches_

: :

Llegue al estudio de Korra temprano, no había nadie en el estacionamiento así que me estacione y decidí esperar un poco. Llevaba una camioneta de la compañía pues me traje algunos de los aparatos con los que hare las pruebas de la prótesis para el amigo de Korra. Es mejor que vaya bajando todo de una vez, voy a la parte trasera del auto y pongo los contenedores en el suelo cuando escucho pasos detrás de mí.

-Hola buenos días, soy Bolin y él es Mako, mi hermano. Eres Asami Sato ¿no? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Al girarme hay dos fuertes chicos que se ven muy amigables.

-Hola, si soy Asami, mucho gusto y sería perfecto que me ayudaran, gracias- respondí mientras aquellos chicos bajaban mis cosas y las acercaban al estudio, yo llevaba una caja en mis manos y los alcance en la entrada.

-¿Korra no va a llegar aun?- pregunte al ver que Bolin sacaba unas llaves y abría las puertas. Ambos rieron por mi pregunta y entraron, yo solo los seguí, confundida.

-Aun después de tantos años despertando temprano jamás se va a acostumbrar, ayer vimos a Korra y como sabe que siempre llega tarde nos dio las llaves.- comento Mako que dejaba las cajas en el suelo y encendía las luces del lugar.

Era una oficina muy espaciosa, una de las paredes era de un rojo intenso donde estaba un pequeño escritorio y una computadora. Una barra donde había una cafetera y suplementos para el preparar café, un pequeño sofá negro y dos sillones pequeños pegados a la pared y una mesa en medio con algunas revistas. En una de las paredes había una enorme fotografía de una chica con un vestido muy holgado recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, la imagen era hermosa y recordé que la había visto en internet.

-Tu sabes que no te di las llaves por eso Mako.- Me gire de prisa y con alegría para ver a Korra entrar a la oficina con una gran caja negra que cargaba con una mano. Los chicos abrazaron a Korra con mucho cariño, se ve que son muy buenos amigos, de pronto siento como esos hermosos ojos azules se acercan a mí.

-Hola Asami, lamento llegar un poco tarde, y no es por lo que te dijo Mako, fui por otro equipo de luces, mis empleados no van a venir hoy, les di el día así que solo somos nosotros y Opal.- Me asome sobre el hombro de Korra para ver a Opal que ya estaba platicando con Bolin mientras Mako solo estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado a la pared.

-Bueno aunque unos ya se conocieron y mi intención de presentarlos sigue en pie, chicos ella es Asami y ella es Opal. Chicas, ellos son Mako y Bolin, ahora si vamos a trabajar.- Korra señalo a cada uno de nosotros, levanto la caja de luces del suelo y fue directo hacia al fondo de la oficina y abrió la puerta. Me intimida pero me encanta la forma en que Korra trabaja, tan llena de energía y dominante, es fascinante como contrasta con la timidez que la invade al estar conmigo.

Todos seguimos a Korra y entramos a un enorme set que ya contaba con algunas luces, un fondo azul marino colgaba de un soporte, había algunos tripies con cámaras. A un lado detrás de nosotros había una pequeña estación con un espejo y varias luces, un tocador sencillo y unas sillas. Me acerque para sacar mi equipo mientras Korra encendía las lámparas y preparaba el set, por un momento me perdí entre sus fluidos movimientos, como se marcaban sus músculos sobre su camisa y suéter al hacer algún esfuerzo.

-Si sigues así comenzaras a babear amiga.- Opal se acercó a donde yo estaba y sacaba maquillaje de su enorme bolsa sin dejar de sonreírme.

-Haha es inevitable Opal, ¡solo mírala!- Desde aquel día de mi sesión de fotos Opal y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, salimos en algunas ocasiones y solemos mandarnos muchos mensajes.

-No te puedo negar que es agradable a mi vista, es todo un placer verla trabajar, pero ahora estoy más enfocada en Bolin.- comentó Opal sin apartar la vista del chico de ojos verdes que seguía a Korra y la ayudaba a acomodar las luces.

-Hahaha pues él no deja de verte a ti.- Bolin no dejaba de voltear hacia nosotras cada que podía. Recordé que debía hablar con Mako respecto a la prótesis, lo llame y él se acercó con un poco de timidez. Discutimos algunos aspectos técnicos y después me mostro su prótesis, comenzó a removerla y pude ver las cicatrices en su rodilla y lo que quedaba de su pierna. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no puedo imaginar lo que es perder una parte de tu cuerpo, debe ser muy difícil, pero me calmo un poco al ver lo relajado que esta Mako, le coloco el prototipo y lo ajusto a su rodilla, le pongo una pequeña pulsera y reviso mi laptop donde aparecen su ritmo cardiaco y algunos datos de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes dar algunos pasos por favor?- Mako se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente y se giró para darme una enorme sonrisa.

-Es increíble, es muy cómoda y me puedo mover más fácil. ¡Muchas gracias Asami! de verdad que tu trabajo es asombroso- Dirigí mi mirada hacia Korra que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-No es nada Mako, solo necesito que me firmes unos papeles y estarás dentro del proyecto. Vas a ir a verme a mi oficina una vez al mes para hacer algunas revisiones, no debes quitarte esa pulsera mientras lleves la prótesis, envía los impulsos a tu cerebro para... ok, es demasiado técnico. La pulsera te ayuda a conectar todo tu cuerpo con la prótesis, puedes quitártela al bañarte o dormir.- Me acerque a Opal y juntas mirábamos a Mako dar algunos saltos, hacer ejercicios y sin dejar de agradecerme.

-Mako, vas a quitarte la camisa y vas a ponerte uno de los shorts que están en la maleta que traje. Opal, prepara a Mako, maquillaje leve y arregla su cabello porque es un desastre.- ordeno Korra entre risas al ver la reacción de su amigo y como Bolin reía también. Volví a mi laptop para revisar algunos datos e ingresar la información de Mako al sistema. Después de unos minutos todo estaba listo, me senté a un lado de Opal para disfrutar de ver a Korra trabajar, estoy segura de que mi amiga está perdida entre los músculos de Mako y a pesar de tener esa vista yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de Korra.

-Cruza los brazos, voltea a verme, como si me desafiaras.- ordenaba Korra que viajaba de una cámara a otras y utilizaba un pequeño control en su mano que hacia los disparos por ella. El lugar se llenaba de destellos de luz que venían de las lámparas, las pisadas de Korra hacían un poco de eco junto con sus palabras.

-Bolin, pon algo de música por favor. Mako, lanza una patada hacia la cámara.- Korra ordenaba y Mako hacia todas las poses que ella le pedía, parecía muy divertido, estaba feliz de que estuviera tan cómodo con la prótesis que hice, ver que estas personas disfrutan de tu trabajo y de la ayuda que les das hace que todo valga la pena. Después de una hora termino la sesión, Bolin y Opal habían salido desde hace rato a platicar en la oficina y Mako atendió una llamada, me acerque a Korra que guardaba su cámara.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- pregunte a Korra al verla guardar las luces, quería decir algo más, lo que sea, pero nada paso por mi mente. Estoy preocupada porque ya no tengo otra razón para volver a verla, la otra noche la pasamos muy bien, pero era trabajo, no estoy segura si Korra quiere verme de nuevo y ella esta tan seria la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oh...si, gracias. ¿Podrías quitar las sombrillas de aquellas tres lámparas y desmontar las cámaras? Por favor.- Korra siguió guardando su equipo y yo fui directo a hacer lo que me pidió. "¿Debería invitarla a salir yo? ¿Qué tal que me diga que no? Espíritus, eso sería muy vergonzoso" Creo que es mejor que me resigne, tal vez Korra no está interesada en mí. Al desmontar la última cámara y colgarla a mi hombro veo como Korra se acerca a su estéreo y sube el volumen, Everlong de Foo Fighters resonaba por todo el lugar, me acerque a ella y le di las cámaras y las sombrillas.

\- Me encanta Foo Fighters.- Comente alegre al escuchar la canción y comencé a cantarla por lo bajo.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno que lo dices porque... estaba pensando... es que tengo 2 boletos para su concierto... me preguntaba si te... quisieras ir con-conmigo...- "¡Oh por Raava! ¡Es tan tierna!" Siento como la emoción recorre mi cuerpo, justo cuando pensé que ya no volvería a ver a Korra o que no estaba interesada.

-¡Sera genial! ¡Claro que voy!- Y mi cuerpo me hizo esa mala pasada, no entiendo porque pero me abalancé sobre ella y ¡la abrace! Puedo sentir lo tensa que se puso, intento alejarme pero antes de si quiera poder moverme siento su brazo pasar por mi espalda y su mano descansa en mi hombro, pero aun así me siento muy apenada por mi reacción.

-¡Excelente! Pero te advierto que son 2 horas de camino hasta donde van a tocar, se pusieron un poco Woodstock. Amm... ¿Paso por ti el viernes a las 5?- No sé por qué no nos hemos separado de este extraño abrazo pero no me quejo en absoluto.

-S-sí, perfecto.- No puedo esperar a que sea viernes y creo que ya no es tanto la emoción de ver a la banda y dos horas de viaje...me pregunto qué haremos todo ese tiempo.

NOTAS

Uff Korra con tatuajes *-* tengo una debilidad por ellos, emm...si...¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, aunque hice la explicación en mi otro fic lo hare de igual forma aquí, me robaron la computadora y todos mis trabajos, así como los capítulos desaparecieron :'( así que mi prioridad eran los proyectos que ya tenía que entregarlos y hasta hace poco tuve la oportunidad de reescribir cada capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews :) Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Una chica? Excelente Korra, eso ya es un gran progreso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?- me pregunto Katara con su dulce y paciente voz. Estoy recostada sobre un largo y cómodo sillón en la oficina de mi psiquiatra y madre de mi jefe, lo cual es muy extraño, pero Katara me ha ayudado tanto al igual que su familia que después de la tercera sesión dejo de importarme e incluso acepto las invitaciones a comer con Tenzin y su familia después de la consulta.

-Antes de servir en el norte con mi padre...después de eso, bueno, ya sabes.- Esa es la razón de mi TEPT, de que este aquí en terapia, de mis noches sin dormir, de que haya perdido las razones para sonreír.

-Eso es bastante tiempo Korra, pero me alegra que te des una oportunidad, cuéntame más sobre esa chica.- pregunto Katara y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en Asami de nuevo.

-¡Deberías conocerla Katara! Es Asami Sato, es divertida, amable, muy inteligente. Tiene unos maravillosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que...¿Pasa algo?- Me detuve al escuchar las pequeñas risas de Katara.

-Oh nada, es solo el hecho de que la señorita Sato te gusta mucho, ¿no es así?- Las palabras de Katara me toman por sorpresa, de inmediato siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas. Es cierto, desde el primer día que vi a Asami no pude evitar sentirme atraída, pero ahora...de verdad me gusta Asami Sato.

-E-eso creo, es que...yo.- Ni si quiera puedo seguir hablando por pensar en ella y lo avergonzada que me siento de que mi psiquiatra me vea actuar como una adolescente.

-Vaya, mira la hora, creo que mejor me platicas que tal te fue en tu cita en la próxima sesión. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? Seguro Pema preparo algo delicioso.- Katara se acercó a mí para darme un cálido abrazo mientras trato de sacar mi cartera del bolsillo pero solo recibo un golpe en la mano.

-¿Tenemos que seguir peleando por esto cada semana y aun después de los últimos 2 años?- Me dijo exagerando su tono de molestia, desde que Katara me ha ayudado no me ha permitido pagar por ninguna sesión, dice que ya hago bastante con ofrecer mis servicios a la editorial de Tenzin sin cobrar ni un yuan.

-Haha, sabes que jamás dejare de intentarlo, gracias por invitarme pero mi cita es un poco lejos de la ciudad y debo darme prisa.- Me despedí de Katara y salí del edificio para ir a mi casa, ducharme y prepararme para ir por Asami.

: :

"Wow...eso sí que es una mansión" pensé mientras me acerco a las enormes rejas que me impiden el paso hacia la mansión Sato, hay una pequeña caseta con un guardia con la mirada aburrida.

-Hola, buenas tardes, busco a Asami Sato, amm... ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte con más insistencia tratando de llamar su atención pues parecía ignorarme mientras miraba una pantalla.

-Korra ¿cierto? Puedes pasar- dijo con poco interés y regreso su mirada hacia la pantalla mientras abría las rejas

-Gracias.- Respondí y conduje hacia la mansión atravesando un enorme y hermoso jardín. Al detenerme frente a la gran puerta de madera con cristal, baje del auto y al acercarme, justo antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y vi a un hombre alto, con gafas redondas y por su aspecto de inmediato supe que era el mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes, adelante, la señorita Sato baja en un momento, sígame.- El mayordomo comenzó a caminar y al dudarlo un poco lo seguí hasta llegar a la sala de estar, hizo una pequeña reverencia, exagerada para mi gusto y salió de la habitación. De verdad me siento incomoda, fuera de lugar, esto es muy...elegante para mi gusto. Me quede parada cerca de la chimenea viendo algunas fotografías, sonrió al ver a Asami de pequeña armando un avión a escala, su cara de concentración es muy graciosa. En otra de las fotografías está trabajando en el motor de un auto, me encanta esta imagen, se ve tan natural y alegre. En la última fotografía Asami lleva una toga y birrete, con su título en un brazo y con el otro está abrazando a su padre, lo reconozco por todas las veces que lo he visto en las noticias, Hiroshi Sato tiene una mirada muy seria, no parece estar muy feliz, pero no soy nadie para juzgar.

Al levantar un poco mi mirada puedo ver parte de una fotografía sobre la pared, veo unas manos, doy algunos pasos hacia atrás para poder apreciarla. Hay una hermosa mujer al lado de Hiroshi Sato, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa cálida. Entre ambos esta Asami de pequeña, mi corazón se llena de ternura al verla, tan llena de alegría, es tan parecida a su madre, sobre todo en su cabello. Incluso Hiroshi se ve muy feliz, para nada al hombre serio y algo arrogante que he visto en televisión.

-Buenas tardes.- Me gire un poco asustada al escuchar una voz, era de Hiroshi que me observaba tan serio como lo recuerdo en las entrevistas que he visto. Puedo sentir su mirada que me inspecciona de pies a cabeza y definitivamente no hay rastro de simpatía en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Soy Korra, un placer.- Estiré una mano para saludarlo, y no sé si son los nervios o ya paso mucho tiempo y yo sigo con la mano extendida mientras Hiroshi observa con ¿desagrado? mis tatuajes. Qué bueno que no me quite la chaqueta o vería que mis brazos están repletos de ellos, justo cuando estoy por bajar la mano decide aceptar mi saludo, apretando con fuerza.

-Hiroshi, un...placer. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Korra?- De verdad que ya quiero salir de aquí, ¿dónde estará Asami?.

-Oh, vera señor, yo...-

-¡Hola Korra! Estoy lista...amm hola papá, pensé que seguías en Ba Sin Se, voy a salir con Korra, regreso después. ¡Adiós papá!- Apenas pude seguir lo que dijo Asami porque hablo muy rápido, tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la salida.

-A-adiós, señor.- me despedí deprisa mientras me dejaba guiar por Asami. Al salir nos detuvimos en la puerta y nos miramos directo a los ojos por un momento...sus ojos son increíbles, me fascinan. Asami se acerca a mi rostro y me paralizo al instante al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

-Hola, haha, ahora sí puedo saludarte como se debe.- me dijo al alejarse sonriéndome y me doy cuenta que aún estamos tomadas de la mano.

-Emm...si, hola Asami. Aunque me encanta el saludo, ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Porque estamos huyendo?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad pues aunque agradecía que no tuve que seguir soportando el desagrado de Hiroshi al verme fue muy extraño la forma en que se comportó Asami.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos y te cuento en el camino?, al cabo tenemos 2 horas para hablar de todo lo que quieras.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y estoy segura que voy a caer porque siento como pierdo fuerza en mis rodillas con ese simple gesto. Aprovecho que mi mano sigue entrelazada con la de ella y la llevo hacia el auto, le abro la puerta y ella sonríe por el gesto, ¡punto a mi favor!.

-Linda camiseta por cierto.- comente con emoción al ver su camiseta de Foo Fighters negra, yo llevo una gris de la banda también de una de sus giras pasadas.

-La tuya es linda también, creo que si pasamos por fans.- Encendí el auto, salimos de la mansión y pronto tomamos la carretera, el silencio era agradable, pero ya quería escuchar su voz.

-El copiloto hace el playlist, mientras puedes contarme porque tu padre nos viene siguiendo.- Le extendí mi celular para que eligiera la música, me gire exageradamente como si estuviéramos en una persecución y Asami solo reía con fuerza y me daba pequeños golpes en el brazo, me encanta que cada momento que pasa nos tenemos más confianza.

-Hahaha, no sigas. Creo que te debo una explicación, pero antes...- Asami presiono play y Love me two times de Doors suena.

-Buena elección.- Respondí al escuchar la canción y con mis dedos golpeaba el volante siguiendo el ritmo.

-Gracias. Ok, respecto a mi padre, es solo que es algo...¿exigente? ¿Anticuado? No lo sé, pero suele ser muy problemático, siempre esta diciéndome como debe comportarse un "Sato".- La última palabra la dijo con un tono muy gracioso y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Seguro que has de pensar que soy como una niña rica rebelde.- Asami se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Solté una de mis manos del volante y la puse sobre su hombro.

-Hey, te juro que no creo eso, me rio de pensar que hay una clase de manual para ser un "Sato".- dije imitando el tono que uso Asami.- De hecho, creo que eres asombrosa.- me gire para verla a los ojos, le sonreí, Asami tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-Yo creo lo mismo de ti.- Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes y por suerte mi cerebro me hizo recordar que seguía conduciendo así que con mucho pesar deje de ver esos hermosos ojos y fije mi vista en el camino, sentí como su tacto abandonaba mis dedos, tomando mi celular de nuevo y revisando mi música.

-Wow, de verdad que eres como mi alma gemela musical, tengo casi toda la música que tiene en tu celular, oh...solo no me gusta Black Sabbath.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? hahaha ok, te la voy a pasar solo porque no todos los días te encuentras a una chica tan linda e inteligente que le guste el Rock.-

-Hahaha, lo siento, Ozzy y yo no somos buenos amigos.-

Seguimos hablando de música por más tiempo, de las bandas que nos gustan, a los conciertos a los que hemos ido. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a la mitad del camino, Asami miraba por la ventana, observaba de reojo como el viento movía su cabello y ya no sé si mi mente está jugando conmigo porque estoy segura que parece un comercial. Lleve mi mano a la palanca para meter un cambio, puedo sentir la mirada de Asami pero no digo nada, solo sigo tarareando y espero a que ella hable.

-Amm...¿Tienes más tatuajes? Es que solo he visto los que tienes en tus manos y parte de tu muñeca.- A pesar de su curiosidad era evidente que sentía un poco de pena al preguntarme eso.

-Hahaha tengo...bastantes, sostén el volante, por favor.- Asami se apresuró a conducir y fijar su vista al frente mientras yo me quito mi chaqueta para que pueda ver una parte de todos los tatuajes que tengo.

-Wow, sí que tienes demasiados, te ves muy bien...perdón, se ven muy bien.- Hago un gran esfuerzo por no reírme de lo que dijo Asami, mejor voy a hacer como que no note lo que dijo, no quiero que se sienta apenada.

-Gracias, haha puedes tocar mi brazo, no hay problema.- Dije al ver como acercaba y alejaba su mano con duda, Asami se acercó y sentí sus manos frías sobre mi piel, sus dedos seguían la forma de algunos de mis tatuajes tribales, movía lentamente mi brazo para apreciar las imágenes, me encanta sentir como su tacto me recorre, podría acostumbrarme.

-Tus tatuajes son geniales, me gustan.-

-Haha, tengo uno que si es muy malo, me lo hice después de salir de un bar...- comente entre risas aunque si me sentía muy apenada.

-Hahahaha, no lo creo, ¿cuál es? porque yo veo muy buenos diseños.- Asami seguía sin alejar su mano de mi brazo, quite mi mano del volante y gire un poco mi brazo flexionándolo para que pudiera ver el tatuaje, puedo sentir como Asami se sobresaltó al ver mi bíceps...tal vez lo hice un poco a propósito.

-Emm...haha...si, esta extraño, ¿Que se supone que es eso?- me pregunto tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba aunque ahora tenía ambas manos sobre mi bíceps.

-Se supone que es Naga, pero eso parece un gato muy feo, un día iré a cubrirlo, no me he dado el tiempo.-

-¿Naga?-

-Es mi mascota y mejor amiga, espero que puedas conocerla pronto.- comente con esperanza de seguir viendo a Asami y pueda conocer a Naga.

-Me encantaría.-

Llegamos al estadio y al entrar ya había muchas personas, caminamos lo más cerca del escenario y nos quedamos ahí esperando a que comenzara el concierto, el lugar se llenó de personas pronto mientras nosotras seguíamos platicando de cualquier cosa, tenía años sin reír así, me siento excelente, no hay nada de mi pasado que este atacando mis pensamientos cada momento, me siento feliz.

Al iniciar el concierto sentimos la presión de las personas que querían acercarse más al escenario, me puse detrás de Asami para protegerla y disfrutamos del show. Era fantástico, cantamos cada canción, bailamos, brincamos y nos divertimos mucho. Casi al final tocaron Everlong, curiosamente la canción que escuchamos en mi estudio, por alguna razón lo sentía especial, aunque ya estaba bastante cerca de Asami me atreví a romper ese límite que manteníamos, me acerque más, lleve mis brazos hacia el frente de Asami y ella respondió a esto recargándose en mi pecho y tomando mis manos entre las suyas disfrutamos de la canción.

: :

Salimos a paso lento del estadio entre la multitud, caminamos en silencio por el estacionamiento, Asami abrazaba mi brazo, hace frio pero es soportable. Llegamos al auto y nos recargamos sobre el esperando a que salieran más autos para no hacer mucha fila al salir.

-¡Estuvo increíble! Gracias por invitarme Korra.- Asami esta peligrosamente cerca de mí y lucho por no besarla, pero no puedo ver otra cosa más que sus labios.

-No fue nada Asami, gracias por acompañarme, la pase muy bien.- Nos miramos a los ojos, estoy segura que el espacio es menor entre nosotras, casi puedo sentir su aliento y justo al cerrar mis ojos escucho que alguien grita mi nombre y suelto un gruñido bajo al ver como se aleja Asami.

-¡Korra! Hola, no sabía que vendrías al concierto también...ooohh, yo...amm.- Kai se dio cuenta de la situación y segundos después apareció Jinora que le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Hola, soy Jinora, disculpen a este imprudente que tengo por novio, es Kai por cierto.- Agradecí el golpe que le dio Jinora a Kai y que llegara presentándose, al menos que salvo del momento incomodo, ¡estuvimos a punto de besarnos! Kai me las va a pagar...

-Soy Asami Sato, mucho gusto chicos, ¿Fans de Foo Fighters también?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Kai y Asami chocaron sus manos y hablaban del concierto, Jinora se me acerco y me hablo al oído lo más discreto que pudo.

-Lo siento Korra, no alcance a detenerlo. Se ve que ibas por buen camino ehh.- Solo sonreí al pensar en que casi besaba a Asami, esta chica de verdad es algo, me encanta.

-Ya me las pagara después, si me das permiso.- bromeé, ya había pasado mi enojo, me agrada ver que Asami se lleva bien con mis amigos.

-¿Tienen hambre? Conozco un lugar excelente antes de salir a la carretera.- sugirió Kai y de pensar en comida mi estómago hizo ruidos y...Asami lo notó, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Vamos, si tengo hambre. Y creo que Korra también.- dijo riendo y dando palmaditas en mi abdomen, ahora tengo otra sensación en el estómago que no es de hambre.

Subimos al auto y seguimos a Kai y Jinora que iban al frente, conducimos por unos 10 min hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, me estacioné y entramos al lugar. Era acogedor, bien iluminado, había pocas personas que tuvieron la misma idea pues varios tenían camisetas de la banda. Encontramos una mesa junto a la ventana donde podíamos ver los autos, la mesera se acercó con el menú, después de unos minutos tomo nuestra orden.

-¿Waffles para cenar, Jinora?- Pregunto Kai a su novia con sorpresa y Asami reía.

-¡¿Que tiene?! No hay horario para comer waffles.-

-Hahaha, yo tampoco le veo nada de malo, a veces me gusta desayunar helado de fresa.- comento Asami y todos la observábamos.

-Amm...no le encuentro lo extraño.- mencione al pensar que algunas veces he comido helado en la mañana.

-¡Helado de fresa con papas! Papas fritas o a la francesa, hahaha no lo sé pero me encanta, aunque trato de no hacerlo seguido no es muy nutritivo que digamos.- Me reí con fuerza al pensar que Asami Sato, una de las personas más influyentes de Ciudad Republica confiesa uno de sus hábitos extraños. Los demás también reían pero Kai la observaba con algo de asco.

-Ugh eso no suena bien.-

-Hahaha, no suena asqueroso, sería un placer ir a desayunar contigo helado y papas fritas.- me gire para ver a Asami y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar, me dio una enorme sonrisa, por debajo de la mesa sentí como su dedo meñique rozaba parte de mi mano que estaba sobre el asiento.

-Yo también quiero, creo que no ha de estar tan mal.- dijo Jinora riendo.

Llego nuestra comida y charlamos todo el tiempo, yo hable poco, me dedique a observar cómo se comportaba Asami con mis amigos, me alegra ver que se llevan bien, su risa es tan contagiosa, dulce. La manera en que te observa cuando hablas, te dedica toda su atención y te sonríe con sinceridad, la forma en que mueve sus manos al hablar, como juega con su cabello al escuchar hablar a Jinora o Kai, parece un sueño, es demasiado perfecta y hermosa para ser real.

-Tengo una foto en mi celular del último auto que repare, debe estar por aquí...amm...oh, ya recordé, lo deje en el auto de Korra, iré por él, seguro me hablaron. ¿Podrías prestarme las llaves de tu auto, por favor?- Me pregunto Asami con unos lindos ojos de cachorrito después de buscar en su bolsa su celular.

-Claro, este es el botón de la alarma y este es para abrirlo.- le dije señalando los botones y entregándole las llaves.

-Gracias, vuelvo enseguida.- La observamos salir y vimos por la ventana como caminaba hacia mi auto.

-Si sigues con esa mirada de boba Asami se va a dar cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta.- Jinora tronaba sus dedos en mi rostro para hacerme reaccionar y deje de ver a Asami por la ventana.

-¿Qué tal si quiero que sepa? De verdad me agrada, creo que esta vez es diferente, vale la pena intentar algo más, me hace sentir tan bien y olvidar todo lo malo, no importa si no le interesa ser algo más, solo quiero estar cerca de ella.- me lleve mi taza de café a los labios para beber un poco.

-Awww, entonces sigue con tu cara de boba, me hace muy feliz saber que te estás dando esta oportunidad.- me dijo Jinora con mucho orgullo tomando mi mano.

-Hahaha gracias, yo...- Entonces todo se viene abajo, siento como mis sentidos se agudizan y me giro al escuchar la alarma de mi auto para ver a un idiota jalando del brazo a Asami. Me pongo de pie y salgo del restaurante con una rapidez que no comprendo y no me importa entender. Siento a los chicos seguirme, comienzo a gritarle a ese idiota que se detenga, que la suelte.

-¿Esta perra es tuya? Vaya, pero si es tan linda para estar con otra chica, no te preocupes, solo quiero las llaves del auto y su bolso, te la puedes quedar, solo comparte un poco ¿Si?- Se acercó a Asami para oler su cabello y al intentar pasar su mano por una de sus piernas Asami le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo soltarla, se giró y dio una limpia patada, como una profesional pero al intentar huir el hombre la jalo del cabello haciéndola caer, pero aproveche su descuido y me abalance sobre él.

Perdí la cuenta de los golpes que le había dado en el rostro, su sangre llenaba mis manos y sentía como salpicaba mi rostro. El dolor de mi labio por el golpe que me dio parece palpitar pero no me importa, solo sigo golpeando. El estacionamiento y mis amigos desaparecieron, ahora solo veo nieve, blanca nieve que se tiñe de rojo mientras no dejo de golpear a este hombre que ya dejo de defenderse. Al verlo abrir los ojos llevo mis manos a su cuello y aplico más y más presión hasta que escucho la voz de Asami, su dulce voz que me pide que me detenga y entonces me doy cuenta donde estoy, lo que hice. Mis manos tiemblan con una fuerza incontrolable, aunque lo intento no sale ni un sonido de mi boca, solo observo lo que acabo de hacer.

-Korra, toma esto, todo está bien. Estas con nosotros, tus amigos, no estás en el norte, no hay ninguna batalla. Respira, respira hondo.- Jinora estaba frente a mí con sus manos en mi rostro, me obligo a tomarme una de mis pastillas que siempre llevo en el auto. Solo bajo la mirada, avergonzada al ver el rostro de preocupación de Asami.

-Extiende tus manos, tranquila Korra, todo está bien.- Kai dejo caer agua sobre mis manos para limpiar la sangre, yo solo veía el asfalto, no quería ver a Asami, me odio, siento una furia inmensa por dejar que me vea así, pero es mejor, no soy la persona adecuada para ella, soy un problema, no estoy bien. Veo como el hombre se levanta y se va tambaleándose hasta perderse de vista, entonces siento un abrazo por detrás y mi corazón termina de tranquilizarse, mis manos dejan de temblar lentamente.

-Vamos a casa, yo conduzco.- Me dijo Asami al oído, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y caminamos hacia el auto pero me detuve.

-Yo conduzco, eso me tranquiliza, ya estoy bien, gracias.- Mentí en que estoy bien, pero se que conducir va a calmar mis pensamientos, lo menos que quiero es ir viendo por la ventana mientras me tortura la idea de lo que hice.

Jinora y Kai regresaron a pagar la cuenta, aunque insistí mucho en pagarla yo, fue imposible, nos despedimos de los chicos y regresamos, el camino estuvo muy callado, Asami hacia lo posible por hablar, pero después de un rato se rindió, me siento mal por evadir su plática, pero no me siento bien, estoy tan apenada porque me viera así, seguro ha de pensar que soy un monstruo. El regreso sí que fue largo, pero ya estoy frente a su mansión, detengo el auto pero no digo nada, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos. Asami termina con el espacio que hay entre nosotras y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sé que esto no hará que te sientas mejor, pero espero que sí. No creo que seas una mala persona, yo desconozco completamente por lo que has pasado y no voy a exigiré una explicación, tú decides si quieres contarme o no, yo voy a escucharte, voy a apoyarte. Pensaras que es extraño porque acabo de conocerte, pero te veo y sé que vale la pena, sé que quiero seguir viéndote. No fue lo adecuado, pero sé que se puede trabajar en eso, aun así te agradezco por defenderme y no te preocupes por lo que puedo pensar porque acabo de decírtelo y no creo que seas mala, eres dulce, amable y asombrosa.- Sus palabras me quitan un peso de encima, me hacen sentir más ligera, volteo a verla y me duele mucho pero no quiero que pase por esto, no se merece esto.

-Gracias Asami, pero ahora...no puedo, no sé cómo verte a los ojos, me siento tan mal, de que veas como pierdo el control. No soy alguien con quien debas relacionarte.- lucho por regular mi voz, no quiero más pistas de debilidad.

-Hablaremos de esto después ¿sí? Yo voy q seguir buscándote Korra, no intentes apartarme porque no vas a lógralo. Ve a descansar, deja de pensar en eso y duerme. Nos vemos pronto ¿de acuerdo?- Me pregunto con alegría, lo que me hizo alzar la mirada para verla, me sorprende que aún se mantenga positiva.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Asami.-

-Buenas noches Korra, cuídate mucho y a pesar de todo, fue una cita grandiosa, muchas gracias.- Me dio un beso en la frente y salió del auto, abrió la puerta y al girarse me miro por última vez antes de cerrarla. Conduje directo a casa, al llegar alimente a Naga, tome una larga ducha, como si el agua fuera alejar mis problemas. Al acostarme solo puedo pensar en ella, si no hubiera hablado, no sé qué habría pasado con ese hombre.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Gracias por la espera y por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :) espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y actualizare lo más rápido que pueda lo prometo, es solo que sigo recuperando trabajos, apenas comprare otra computadora y la escuela me tienen loca, pero seguiré con el fic lo prometo :) Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡ASAMI!- Escuche a lo lejos mi nombre haciendo eco en el enorme taller.

El grito de mi papá me hizo perder la concentración en uno de los brazos en los que estoy trabajando. Me quito los lentes de protección preguntándome cual será el problema en el que me metí ahora y peor aún, estoy en el taller de la empresa y Zhu Li está conmigo, que vergüenza, le tocara ver esta escena, otra a su colección.

Cuando volteo a ver a mi amiga que había dejado sus herramientas igual que yo, me mostro la revista donde estaba yo en la portada mientras me hacia una seña de que me cortarían el cuello mientras reia. Bueno, al menos ya sé de qué se va a tratar el regaño ahora, me puse de pie y mi padre venia caminando furioso hacia a mí con la revista en su mano.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto?!- Me gritó agitando la revista muy cerca de mi rostro mientras yo trato de contener la risa.

-Me veo increíble, ¿no lo crees? Estoy segura que hasta Zhu Li lo pensó.- Me gire a ver a mi amiga que de inmediato regreso a seguir soldando.

-¡No tienes idea de cómo perjudica a la familia!- Aquí vamos de nuevo con lo importante que es ser un "Sato".

-¿La familia? Si solo somos tu y yo, a mí no me afecta en nada, no entiendo en que te daña a ti si no eres tú el que está en la portada. Te apuesto que esto va a generar más ventas de los autos y no me arrepiento de nada, me encantaron las fotos.- conteste, colocándome los lentes protectores y regresando a mi trabajo mientras mi papá se queda ahí parado observándome, temblando de furia.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender lo vital que es mantener tu legado perfecto? Es por tu bien, debes cuidar todo por lo que hemos luchado.- Las ideas de mi padre me tienen cansada, ¿Porque no puedo ser yo? No entiendo porque debo ser algo que no soy para los demás, a veces quisiera ser otra persona, no ser una Sato. Ni siquiera lo mire, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, así que mejor lo ignorare mientras arreglo un circuito.

-Asami, hoy tenemos una cena con la líder de la Nación del Fuego y su hijo, es importante que no faltes, nada de excusas de trabajo, debes estar ahí.- Suspiré de recordar la estúpida cena que desde hace un mes me han estado recordando, solo asentí y de reojo vi como mi padre se fue alejando.

-En mi opinión, te ves asombrosa. Pero ya sabes cómo es Hiroshi, no creo que lo entienda.- sonreí por lo que dijo Zhu Li, no suele hablar mucho pero disfruto de su compañía y me encanta que cuando habla siempre sabe que decir.

-Gracias Zhu Li, amm...¿Podrías cubrirme? Voy a salir un rato.- Me quite los lentes y la bata azul oscuro, la colgué sobre mi silla y guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

-Como si necesitara cubrirte, eres Asami Sato, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. Pero entiendo, te cubriré de Hiroshi.- dijo Zhu Li, yo solo le guiñe un ojo mientras salía del taller directo al estacionamiento, volvería más tarde para la cena, pero ahora estaba decidida a ver a Korra, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde el concierto, aun siento un escalofrió de recordar el incidente con aquel hombre y no por él, será un poco grosero de mi parte pero creo que se lo merecía, pero me preocupa Korra, que clase de horrores vivió para perder el control de esa manera.

Quisiera encontrar una forma de ayudarla, siento la necesidad de abrazarla tan fuerte y que todo desaparezca, que su mirada triste se vaya y sus hermosos ojos azules brillen como pocas veces los he visto. Wow...esto suena a algo más, me gusta Korra, mucho, pero jamás sentí esto, el deseo de querer con todas mis fuerzas hacer feliz a alguien. Encendí el stereo del auto para distraerme un poco, pensé en hablarle a Korra pero creo que es mejor ir a buscarla, sé que va a decirme que está ocupada porque sigue preocupada por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos.

Llegue al estudio de Korra, al entrar fui directo hacia un pequeño escritorio donde estaba una chica hablando por teléfono, al verme me hizo una seña de que esperara un poco. Fui a sentarme en una de las sillas mientras pasaba la mirada sobre las fotografías en la pared hasta que me topé con mi rostro, era una ampliación de la portada de la revista perfectamente enmarcada en la pared, pero ni tuve tiempo de pensar algo más cuando la chica me llamó.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sato, ¿Busca a Korra?- preguntó la chica amablemente.

-Sí, si no está muy ocupada, me gustaría verla.-

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en una sesión de fotos, creo que no hay ningún problema en que pase, adelante.- La chica camino hacia la puerta que lleva al set y la abrió esperando a que yo pasara, le agradecí y al entrar vi unas chicas en traje de baño, repletas de maquillaje y con caras de fastidio, pero al ver a Korra parada cerca de una de las cámaras con un brazo y su mano derecha estaba sobre su rostro, sus lentes estaban chuecos sobre su mano y su cara, sus mangas de la camiseta estaban dobladas y podía ver parte de los tatuajes que vi el otro día.

-¿Necesitas un bote? Estas que babeas por Korra.- La voz de Opal me saco de mi trance y solo le di un ligero golpe en el brazo, ambas reíamos.

-Pensé que trabajabas para la otra agencia, no esperaba verte aquí.- Ambas fuimos hacia la estación de Opal que estaba repleta de toda clase de maquillaje.

-Korra me ofreció trabajo y sin pensarlo lo acepte, me paga mejor, me gustan los retos y me encanta cuando hay sesiones con famosos. ¡A veces me deja hacer alguna toma! Es divertido estar aquí, a pesar de días como este, donde hay que tratar con modelos oxigenadas, falsas y molestas.- Me giré para ver como Korra alzaba la voz más de lo normal y les ordenaba que se acomodaran, estaba tan concentrada que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba aquí.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No podías pasar otro día sin verla?- me preguntó Opal con una sonrisa burlona y yo solo baje la mirada algo apenada, tenía razón. Seguimos hablando por unos minutos cuando sentí algo entre mis manos, al bajar la mirada vi los dedos de Korra tratando de tomar mi mano.

-¡Hola Asami! ¿Co-como estas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Me relaje un poco al ver que si estaba feliz de verme, tanto como yo de verla a ella, pero seguía algo incomoda, tenemos que hablar de eso, no quiero que piense que estoy molesta por lo que paso.

-Obvio tú, Korra. Estoy bien, un poco estresada por el trabajo y veo que tu también.- conteste al ver la cara de fastidio de la modelos y como Korra solo suspiraba para después reír un poco, y ese simple gesto provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

-Jefe, ¡me largo! Bolin me espera afuera, las barbies se han ido y ustedes dos expiden demasiada tensión sex...-

-¡Graciaaaas Opal! Puedes irte, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana. Salúdame a Bo.- Aunque me sentí avergonzada de lo que dijo mi amiga no pude evitar reír un poco de la reacción de Korra. Opal salió después de las modelos y nos quedamos solas, lo que me puso un poco nerviosa.

-Me alegra que vinieras.- La confesión de Korra me tomo por sorpresa y aún más cuando tomo una de mis manos y con su pulgar la acariciaba lentamente. Me quede sin palabras, por más que intentaba decir algo solo estaba ahí parada disfrutando de su cercanía, hasta que Korra me soltó y fue directo a su cámara para sacar la memoria.

-Pensé que detestabas esta clase de trabajos, se ve que te estresan mucho.- comenté acercándome a ella.

-No suelo hacerlo, pero el editor que me lo pidió fue un profesor mío en la universidad y aunque no soy público para su revista, decidí hacerle el favor, por los viejos tiempos.- Se guardó las memorias en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue por su celular al escritorio.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a...algún lado?- ¡demonios! ¿Cómo pude decir eso? pensara que soy rara. Debo pensar pronto en un lugar

-Hahaha, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Me preguntó sonriendo y desdoblando sus mangas para ponerse su suéter. Seguí pensando por un instante hasta que paso una idea por mi mente y sonreí.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustan los videojuegos.-

: :

Llegamos al arcade después de unos minutos, no estaba muy lejos de aquí, me preocupaba un poco que Korra pensara que era una idea tonta pero al ver su alegría me emocione, ¡jah! ¡Punto para mí!

Al entrar nos detuvimos un poco, mire a Korra y me encanto como las luces se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos azules, me tomo de la mano y me llevo directo a los premios, la mire confundida y ella solo sonrió.

-Dime cual es el premio que quieres, el que sea, yo te lo voy a conseguir.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, puedo sentir como mis piernas tiemblan un poco antes el gesto, me sorprende como Korra tiene tanta confianza de repente y a veces la pierde tan fácil, pero no me importa, me parece muy tierno. Pase mi mirada sobre los premios buscando alguno interesante, me detuve en un enorme y tierno bisonte blanco que tenía una etiqueta que decía 1,200, la cantidad de boletos que se necesitan para ganarlo.

-De acuerdo, te conseguiré ese bisonte.- Korra no había dejado de observarme y hablo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-¿Segura? Son muchos boletos.-

-Haha, claro que puedo, aunque espero que después de verme jugar tal vez pienses que tengo un problema, más de lo que ya has visto.- su alegría se apagó un poco, no quiero, me gusta la Korra feliz y emocionada de hace un momento.

-Te juro que no pienso, ni pensaré eso jamás, vamos ya quiero jugar.- La tome del brazo y fuimos directo a los juegos. Pasamos por cada uno de ellos, y Korra es muy buena, en cada máquina que nos deteníamos a jugar conseguíamos excelentes puntuaciones y una gran cantidad de boletos, algunos niños nos observaban sorprendidos. Tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, había jugado algunas veces pero no me entretenía demasiado, pero Korra lo hacía muy divertido, sus expresiones al jugar, la forma en que me explicaba el juego, la paciencia que tiene conmigo si perdía, es tan dulce. Apenas si podemos ver el suelo con todos los boletos que tenemos en los brazos cuando Korra ve un juego de vencidas donde mides tu fuerza.

-¡Hey! Intentemos ese, seguro que nos dará muchos boletos.- Korra se acercó al juego y dejo caer los boletos al suelo, se quitó el suéter y se dobló la manga de su camisa.

-Solo lo haces para impresionarme ¿no es así?- Es obvio que lo hace, sé que tenemos boletos de sobra y al ver su maliciosa sonrisa solo me rio y espero a que juegue. Korra metió una moneda y el extraño personaje comenzó a bajar su brazo sobre el de ella.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es muy fuerte!- Korra exageraba muy gracioso, yo solo reía y justo antes de que el tiempo se acabara, sin mucho esfuerzo llevo el brazo del personaje hacia el otro extremo consiguiendo la puntuación más alta y los boletos salían en largas tiras.

-Que chica tan fuerte.- me acerque a Korra, pase mi mano sobre su bíceps y le di un beso en la mejilla, me resistí a reír de lo nerviosa que se puso Korra.

-Va-vamos a cambiar los boletos.- Fuimos hacia donde estaban los premios y Korra pidió el enorme Bisonte, cuando me lo dio sonreí, pase mi brazo por su cuello y le di un fuerte abrazo, se quedó quieta un momento pero después sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura acercándome más a ella. Disfrutamos de ese momento hasta que recordé la tonta cena de mi padre y con mucho pesar me separe de ella.

-Lo siento pero ya debo irme, tengo una cena con mi padre, pero te llevo a tu casa, por mi culpa dejaste tu auto en tu estudio.-

-No te preocupes, mañana me iré en bicicleta, no está muy lejos. Vamos, no quiero que se te haga más tarde.- Antes de salir Korra fuera hacia unos niños y les regalo el resto de los boletos, fue muy tierno ver la emoción de los chicos y como Korra les dio un consejo rápido en el juego en el que estaban.

Korra me indicó como llegar a su casa, al llegar observe el lugar, es muy lindo, la casa es amplia, blanca y las ventanas azules. No es nada comparado a la mansión Sato pero detesto tanto ese lugar que no puedo dejar de pensar que me encantaría tener una casa así.

-Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho.- No quería que Korra se fuera, y su mirada me decía que ella tampoco quería irse, me impresiona lo mucho que quiero estar con esta chica.

-Gracias a ti y por mi hermoso bisonte.- Korra me dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas y sentí como Korra se acercaba a darme un beso en la mejilla, Raava, espero que no se moleste por lo que estoy por hacer. Me giré deprisa hacia ella y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos por un instante, Korra se alejó sorprendida, pero rio un poco y me dio otro pequeño beso en los labios de nuevo.

-Nos vemos pronto, Asami, suerte con tu cena- me dijo al separarse y salió del auto, se quedó de pie en la acera viéndome con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Hasta pronto Korra.- respondí y acelere mientras observaba a Korra por el retrovisor y seguro que si Opal estuviera aquí no dejaría de burlarse de lo boba que es mi sonrisa en este momento.

: :

-Y tenemos una enorme residencia en la Isla Ember, podemos ir algún día, podríamos llegar ahí en uno de los Yates.- Desde que inicio la cena Iroh no ha dejado de presumir todo lo que tiene su familia y yo solo me limito a asentir y comer, incluso mis espárragos son más interesantes que su plática. Vuelvo a pensar en Korra y lo bien que la pase esta tarde con ella, me encanto su cara de concentración al jugar, sacaba la lengua y la apretaba con sus labios...uff sus labios son lo mejor, aunque solo los sentí por muy poco tiempo la sensación no sale de mi mente.

-Asami...¡Asami!- Escuche mi nombre y salte un poco sobre mi silla, Izumi y Iroh me miraban confundidos pero la furia en el rostro de mi padre me sorprendió un poco.

-Disculpen, es solo que no me siento muy bien, voy a retirarme, un placer conocerlos.- Me puse de pie y fui directo a mi habitación, me quite el vestido, el maquillaje, me puse unas pijamas y me fui directo a la cama a leer un libro, mi enorme bisonte estaba a mi lado, tome mi celular y tome una selfie con mi peluche para enviársela a Korra. Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando me respondió.

 **Korra:** Es bueno saber que le encontré un lindo hogar en vez de estar colgado en el arcade.

 **Asami:** Esta muy cómodo y feliz, deberías ver su cara de alegría.

 **Korra:** ¿Cómo te fue en la cena? :)

 **Asami:** ¡Aburrido! Seguro me meteré en problemas por no prestar atención a la conversación y retirarme temprano.

 **Korra:** Espero que no se enoje tu padre, se ve algo...serio.

 **Asami:** ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

 **Korra:** ¿Quieres "distraerte" de nuevo y darme otro beso? ;)

 **Asami:** Oops :)

 **Korra:** ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa mañana? Quisiera hablar contigo sobre...lo que paso después del concierto. :/

 **Asami:** ¡Me encantaría! Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme.

 **Korra:** Quiero hacerlo, creo que te mereces una explicación y bueno...confió en ti :)

 **Asami:** Gracias, nos vemos mañana en tu casa entonces ;) Buenas noches Korra, descansa.

 **Korra:** A las 8, hasta mañana Asami, sueña lindo :)

-Contigo.- dije en voz alta al leer el mensaje, deje mi celular sobre la mesita de noche y justo cuando me acomodaba para dormir la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Arruinaste por completo la cena!- Mi padre daba vueltas por mi habitación alzando los brazos y gritando.

-¡¿Porque entras así?! Tu eres el que tienes un problema, no yo. No sé qué tiene de importante esa cena, no me interesan tus negocios con la Nación del Fuego, sabes que no hago ningún trato de Industrias Futuro que no sean vehículos o bioingeniería.-

-¡No son negocios de la compañía! Es sobre tu futuro, pero como siempre lo arruinas todo.- Mi padre salió de la habitación dando un portazo, apague la lámpara, me di la vuelta enojada y puse la cabeza sobre la almohada, las lágrimas pronto bajaban sobre mis mejillas. Extraño a mi madre, desde que ella se fue mi padre dejo de ser el mismo, ahora solo peleábamos y me convertí en una constante decepción. Me quede dormida recordando los pocos momentos que quedaron en mi mente sobre mi madre y pensando ¿Qué diría ella al saber que estoy enamorada de una chica?

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :) Gracias por los reviews y su paciencia con la historia, ha estado extremo el semestre u_u En el fic parece que Asami es solo una chica rica y rebelde, pero les juro que tiene sus motivos para actuar así, pronto sabremos que pasa con ella, por el momento para el próximo capitulo Korra le contara su vida a Asami, ya veremos que pasa :D Nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

_-Felicidades Comandante Korra, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo mi padre haciendo énfasis en "comandante", lo salude como cualquiera saluda al General del Ejército del Sur, con mucho respeto, pero él lo ignoro y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me levanto del suelo._

 _-Haha, gracias Papá.- Me sentía muy feliz no solo por mi ascenso, si no por el orgullo que le he dado a mi padre, desde niña lo vi dedicarse a esto y yo no podía esperar a crecer y ser como él._

 _-Vamos, estoy hay que celebrarlo.- Fuimos directo a donde estaban todos mis compañeros que al verme entrar no dejaban de gritar y felicitarme, era extraño pensar que ahora todos debían seguir mis órdenes, pero eran mis amigos, mis compañeros y era un honor estar a su lado, podía ser comandante al estar en batalla, pero fuera, era su amiga._

 _Definitivamente no es el mejor momento para celebrar algo, estamos en plena batalla con el Norte que nos había declarado la guerra hace un tiempo, deje mi servicio en Ciudad Republica para pelear junto a mi padre y mis mejores amigos me acompañaron. Y a pesar de todo mi papá, Mako y Bolin se dieron el tiempo de organizar esta pequeña fiesta, me divertí mucho, de verdad que estos momentos te hacen olvidar lo estresante que es estar en servicio._

-Recuerdo haber visto todo eso en las noticias.- dijo Asami después de contarle apenas el principio de mi historia, de mi problema y me sentía muy nerviosa de seguir hablando.

-Y todo por dominio de territorio, aunque jamás he escuchado de una guerra que tenga un buen propósito.- comenté entre un suspiro, tenía una lucha interna con mi nervios hasta que sentí la pálida mano de Asami sobre mi rodilla, levante la vista para encontrarme con su sonrisa, alentándome a continuar, el sonido de la lluvia me relaja al igual que su verde mirada, llena de paciencia, comprensión, por Raava...podría pasar mi vida entera viendo sus ojos.

 _Pasamos 3 días tranquilos, sin movimiento por parte del enemigo mientras avanzábamos hacia el centro a una zona verde, descansamos ahí y por primera vez fui requerida en la sala de operaciones, estaba emocionada de ser tomada en cuenta._

 _-Llevare mis tropas por este punto, mis informantes han mencionado que es un punto débil en el ejercito de Unalaq, podemos debilitar esa zona y entrar sin problemas con el resto de las tropas para capturarlo y detener esta batalla de una vez por todas.- dijo el General Tonraq a todos en la sala que lo escuchábamos atentos pero nadie dio una opinión, su plan era muy bueno, pero tuve una idea al ver el mapa que estaba en pantalla._

 _-¿Porque no llevo a mis tropas hacia el centro para crear una distracción, eso provocara que se envíen refuerzos de las distintas zonas e incluso haremos que Unalaq se mueva, eso hará más fácil su captura.- sugerí mientras señalaba la zona por la que atacaría y por donde Tonraq entraría. El general me observaba con una sonrisa mientras todos hablaban por lo bajo, discutiendo el plan que propuse pero había muchas miradas positivas lo que me ayudo a relajarme un poco._

 _-Excelente idea comandante, se ha decidido, informemos a las tropas, para salir mañana antes del amanecer.- Todos salieron de la sala y espere a que mi padre se quedara solo, quería despedirme de él antes de partir, sé que no tendría tiempo de verlo mañana, ahora tenía una tropa que dirigir. Cuando salió la última persona, mi padre se acercó a mí con una expresión muy seria._

 _-Quiero que tengas extremo cuidado Korra, esto no es nada a lo que te has enfrentado antes, las personas al servicio de Unalaq están desquiciadas, esta sediento de poder y no le importa la vida de nadie con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.- Puso una mano sobre mi hombro mientras hablaba._

 _-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado, comprendo la orden. Entrar, capturar y salir con el mínimo de bajas.- contesté con seguridad._

 _-Esa es mi comandante, descansa, nos vemos más tarde, después de la misión para celebrar el fin de esta tonta guerra.- Sentí su fuerte abrazo de nuevo y respondí abrazando aún más fuerte a mi padre, tenía miedo, no voy a mentir pero el General Tonraq siempre volvía y estaba confiada en eso._

 _-Te quiero, nos vemos mañana.- dije al salir de la sala de juntas, me gire para ver a mi padre decirme lo mismo. No consigo dormir de los nervios, pero me obligo a descansar un poco porque sé que voy a necesitar todas mis energías, apenas si descanse un par de horas cuando se dio la hora de prepararse para salir. Me puse mi uniforme, las protecciones, cargue mis armas, me coloqué el sistema de comunicación y me puse mi casco. Estaba terminando de atar mis botas cuando vi mi cámara sobre mi pequeña cama, medite mucho sobre llevarla, pero decidí dejarla, tenía que concentrarme en la misión. Al llegar junto con mis tropas todos se formaron de inmediato y saludaron, el frio era penetrante, había caído una fuerte nevada en la noche pero eso no iba a impedir que continuáramos._

 _-Descansen. Bien soldados, ¿Están listos?- Pregunté a mi tropa con una sonrisa, tenía miedo al igual que ellos, pero no podían verlo, estaba ahí para darles confianza, para alentarlos._

 _-¡Si, Señor!- El fuerte grito de mis tropas me dio la fuerza que necesitaba, subimos a los vehículos y algunos a sus motonieves, fue un camino largo y extremadamente helado. Avanzamos por unas horas cuando llegamos al punto en que debía informar al general para que ellos avanzaran._

 _-En posición.- Informe al equipo y di mis coordenadas, me sorprendió escuchar la voz de mi padre confirmando el mensaje y sonreí, su voz me tranquilizo por un momento hasta que escuchamos los primeros disparos. No fue difícil, inmovilizamos a los rebeldes muy pronto, pero eso no me dio buena espina, se suponía que enfrentábamos al frente más fuerte y seguíamos avanzando sin toparnos con nadie más._

 _-Comandante, no cree que...- Bolin intentaba decirme lo que ya sospechaba pero pronto recibimos el mensaje de que se necesitaban refuerzos urgentes, cuando vi las coordenadas sentí que mi corazón se detuvo un momento, ahí estaba mi padre, tenía que ir a ayudarlo._

 _No tuve que dar la orden, mi equipo supo de inmediato lo que teníamos que hacer, giramos a la derecha atravesando los maltratados edificios y las calles repletas de nieve, en unas cuantas ocasiones vimos algunas personas mirar por las ventanas, esa pobre gente que estaba sufriendo por algo en lo que jamás quisieron involucrarse. Iba dentro del vehículo aferrándome a mi arma, pidiéndoles a los dioses que mi padre estuviera bien. Nos detuvimos unos metros antes del lugar, a lo lejos escuchaba que los disparos no cesaban, al bajarme del vehículo levante la vista, seguía oscuro pero el cielo se estaba aclarando, debía actuar rápido y aprovechar la oscuridad para no ser un blanco fácil._

 _Llegamos hacia un edifico abandonado donde nos dimos un momento para analizar la situación, el lugar estaba repleto de rebeldes, sabíamos que el General Tonraq estaba ahí, sus vehículos fuera de la una enorme bodega los delataban y estaban los cuerpos de dos soldados casi a la entrada, mi estómago se revuelve de verlos ahí. Antes de idear un plan recibimos un mensaje, los refuerzos estaban a medio kilómetro del lugar, ofrecí mi tropa para entrar y capturar a Unalaq mientras los demás nos dejaban el paso seguro, esperamos unos minutos a la orden del Coronel y salimos directo a la bodega. EL cielo estaba cada vez más claro, pase mi dedo por el gatillo, cerré los ojos un instante y quedamos al descubierto mientras los demás nos cubrían. Apenas si tenía tiempo de avanzar, había demasiados rebeldes, cada 5 metros debía cubrirme con algún auto o pared mientras disparaba, poco a poco me hice camino hacia la bodega, llegue a la puerta pero espere a todo mi equipo antes de entrar._

 _Mako se recargo sobre la puerta y asintió, estaban listos, señale a dos chicos más y les hice algunas señal indicándoles que acompañaran a Mako hacia la derecha, hice lo mismo con otros 3 a Bolin y que ellos cubrieran el lado izquierdo. Abrimos la puerta y apenas entramos la ráfaga de balas nos atacó, nos movimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero aun así vi a uno de mis chicos caer, no tenía tiempo para reaccionar a eso, tenía que proteger a los otros, fui eliminando rebeldes poco a poco, Mako estaba detrás de mi cuidando mi espalda cuando vi a Unalaq disparar hacia mi padre._

 _-¡NO!- grite al ver su cuerpo caer, una furia incontrolable se apodero de mis pensamientos y su sonrisa...me estaba mirando a mi ¡y sonreía! como si me conociera, se giró de prisa y salió por una de las ventanas._

 _-¡Comandante! ¡Korra!- Escuche la voz de Bolin tratando de detenerme, sentía mis piernas ligeras mientras corría tras él, pase por el cuerpo de mi padre y apenas si tuve tiempo de ver su rostro, estaba decidida a matar a ese maldito. Salí por la misma ventana que Unalaq, me lleva algunos metros de ventaja pero sé que puedo alcanzarlo, no puedo perder el tiempo en sacar mi rifle y disparar pues podría desparecer de mi vista en un instante._

-Tranquila Korra, si no puedes...podemos discutirlo en otro momento.- Asami pasaba su mano por mi espalda tratando de calmarme, me di cuenta que me había quedado callada un momento hundida en esos recuerdos.

-Está bien, quiero contarte, dame un momento.- Suspire profundamente, le di un trago a mi cerveza y cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de continuar.

 _Sentí el zumbido de una bala pasar cerca de mi oído izquierdo, gire la vista para ver a dos chicos muy parecidos gritando, Unalaq también había volteado a verlos y esa distracción me ayudo a alcanzarlo, me lance sobre él, lo tome por la cintura haciéndolo caer, pero ese movimiento me costó mi rifle que cayo muchos metros lejos de mí. La nieve hizo que el golpe fuera leve, me apresure a quitarle el arma que llevaba en la mano, al ver su rostro mi cuerpo se llenó aún más de furia al recordar a mi padre, por alguna razón eran muy parecidos, pero él lo había matado y tenía que pagar por eso._

 _Comencé a golpearlo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, estrelle su cabeza un par de veces contra el suelo y el solo se reía, no paraba de reír mientras salía sangre de su boca. Saqué mi revolver de uno de mis bolsillos y lo apunte directo a la cabeza, aunque no quería matarlo, solo quería que dejara de reír y eso detuvo su maldita risa, me miro a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo._

 _-¿Así saludas a tu tío después de todo estos años?- dijo Unalaq sin dejar de verme a los ojos. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira, me quede inmóvil aun apuntando el arma a su frente pero estaba en shock, si eso era cierto el maldito no se detuvo en matar a su propio hermano, antes de poder decir algo Unalaq se movió con rapidez y sentí el filo de su navaja atravesar mi vientre y el golpe en mi mano hizo que mi revolver casi cayera pero pude atraparlo, algo que Unalaq no alcanzo a notar, giró sobre mi cuerpo y sentí otra puñalada más. Cuando vi que la navaja iba directo a mi cuello puse el dedo sobre el gatillo, lleve el revolver directo a su cabeza y dispare. Vi el ultimo destello de vida salir por sus ojos, su sangre cubría parte de mi rostro y todo su peso cayó sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía asqueada, con todas mis fuerzas moví el cuerpo de Unalaq hacia un lado y me puse de pie, en ese momento comencé a sentir el dolor de mis heridas, baje la vista y vi mi uniforme que estaba manchado de sangre, podía sentir el calor del fluido recorrer mi vientre y bajar a mis muslos, si me movía sentía que las heridas se abrían más y más. Escuche algunos gritos detrás de mí, no los reconocí pero pensé que serían Mako y Bolin, al darme la vuelta vi a esos chicos apuntándome y antes de poder reaccionar dos disparos me atravesaron cerca del hombro derecho, lo último que sentí fue la nieve amortiguando mi caída y todo se puso oscuro._

-Korra...-La voz de Asami me saca de mis pensamientos pero no me atrevo a verla a los ojos, apoyo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y me llevo las manos al rostro empujando mis lentes hacia arriba y quedaron justo encima de mis manos, en ese momento siento la mano de Asami sobre mi espalda.

-Soy una asesina, Asami. Y peor, maté a alguien de mi familia, deje a mis primos sin su padre, fueron testigos de eso.- dije controlando mi llanto, sentía unas lágrimas entre mis manos pero no quería dejarme llevar por eso, estaba cansada de llorar.

-No lo eres Korra, no sabías que Unalaq era tu tío y lo hiciste en defensa propia, no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para ti haber pasado por todo esto, pero creo que no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-¡Fui tras él con toda la intención de matarlo! Debí morir ese día, cuando Deska me disparó, lo merecía por haber matado a su padre. Estaba muy feliz de ver que mi papá estaba vivo, pero la culpa me persigue desde ese momento en que lo vi y me preguntó que si Unalaq estaba vivo...le quite a su hermano...por eso el quería capturarlo, era mejor que estuviera en la cárcel, pero vivo, y...y yo le arrebate eso.- Sentí como alejo su mano cuando levante la voz, supongo que es mejor así, que se aparte de mí, no valgo la pena, soy una maldita asesina.

-No debes pensar eso Korra, lo hiciste porque él te ataco, tú lo habías detenido antes de que él te apuñalara, sé que no era tu intención matarlo, si dudaste en ese momento es porque no querías hacerlo, pero te lastimo e iba a matarte, tu actuaste en defensa propia.- Esta vez no solo sentí su mano sobre mi espalda, era todo su cuerpo que me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, el saber que no me rechazaba me alivio un poco, pero aún me sentía avergonzada.

-Pero tengo problemas Asami, ese evento me dejo un grave trastorno y mentí en mi informe, evite la terapia y seguí sirviendo por más años, viendo toda clase de cosas, perdiendo muy buenos amigos e incluso arruinando sus vidas...como Mako... Soy un completo caos.- Tengo años convencida de esto, por más que intento salir de todo esto, el pasado no deja de perseguirme y no sé si vale la pena seguir corriendo cuando mi presente y futuro se ve tan monótono, sin sentido, incluso aunque el haber conocido a Asami trajo un poco de luz a mi vida, no deja de invadirme la idea de que la perderé con todo el enorme desastre que soy.

-Todo eso, el servicio, las perdidas, el trastorno, que vas a terapia y lo que quieras agregar, no te definen Korra. Esa no eres tú. La Korra que yo veo es talentosa, inteligente, valiente, amable, dulce y podría seguir con muchas cosas pero solo me seguiré delatando hahaha.- Su hermosa risa me genero una sonrisa en mis labios, aún más que sus palabras que de verdad me hacen sentirme un poco mejor.

-¿Delatando? Asami, ¿Qué quieres d...-

-EEEEL punto es qué...Eres una persona increíble y encantadora, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Korra.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Como lo hace?! Esta chica podría pedirme el mundo y voy a salir corriendo a conseguirlo, me muero por besarla, no puedo negarlo más, Asami me encanta. Siento sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos y nos estamos acercando demasiado, me embriaga su respiración...pero el sonido de un trueno hace que Naga brinque con miedo hacia el sofá justo en medio de nosotras, genial...

-Aww...¿Tienes miedo hermosa?- le dijo Asami a Naga que no deja de temblar y esconde la cabeza. Sonrió al escuchar la voz graciosa y aguda que hace Asami al hablarle a Naga.

-Jamás tuve una mascota, mi papá no le gustan los animales, lo único que tuve fue un pez.- Asami no dejaba de acariciar a Naga que ya se estaba tranquilizando a pesar de que la lluvia estaba aumentando su intensidad.

-¡¿Qué?! Todos necesitan un mejor amigo de cuatro patas, tener un pez es muy triste...y aburrido, haha sin ofender.-

-Hahaha no te preocupes, pero tienes razón, Leviatán era muy aburrido.-

-¿Leviatán? Que nombre tan rudo, ¿tenías un tiburón?-

-No, era un pequeño pez payaso, aun no salía Nemo en esa época y yo quería que tuviera un nombre fuerte.- No puedo aguantar una carcajada y Asami igual, nos reímos bastante, nos contamos muchas anécdotas de nuestra infancia, algunas otras de cuando íbamos a la Universidad...me encanta esta sensación que me provoca la confianza que me tiene Asami y la que yo le tengo ahora. Es tan fácil hablar con ella, no insiste en hurgar más de lo que tú lo permites, jamás pierde el interés, te escucha con mucha atención y paciencia. Hablamos tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo y de mi cuerpo, pues desperté algo alterada de pensar que deje a Asami hablando pero la encontré profundamente dormida, con su cabeza recargada sobre mis piernas, se ve tan hermosa y tierna mientras duerme. Con mucho cuidado levanto su cabeza y me pongo de pie, la tomo entre mis brazo y la abrazo contra mi pecho, escucho algunos quejidos pero sigue sin despertar, de nuevo me resisto a reírme, voy directo a mi habitación seguida de Naga y dejo a Asami en mi cama, le quito los zapatos y aunque estaría más cómoda con pijamas pero no quiero que se sienta incomoda al despertar y ver que no lleva su ropa. Creo que le dejare algo mas cómodo cerca por si despierta y quiere cambiarse, Naga brinca hacia la cama y se echa a un lado de Asami.

-Cuídala, Naga. Hasta mañana.- le dije al tomar mis pijamas y salir de la habitación, no sin antes verla por última vez. Saque una almohada y una manta del armario y me recosté en el sofá. Como cada noche mis recuerdos sobre aquel día en el Norte llenan mi mente, trato de borrarlos pensando en Asami, en sus palabras, en que acepta mi pasado sin juzgarme...eso calma mi mente y me ayuda a dormir...aunque vuelvo a despertar un par de veces por la noche con más pesadillas, pero pensar en ella me ayuda a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

: :

-Agh...demonios.- Los rayos del sol dan directo a mi cara, fue una tonta al no cerrar la cortina anoche, es tan raro despertar temprano en Domingo, pero es mejor que me levante, no puedo dejar de pensar que quiero hacer algo por Asami, por lo de ayer, tal vez debería invitarla a salir a algún lado. Guarde la almohada y la manta en el armario, fui hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta con mucha precaución de no despertar a Asami, Naga bajo con prisa de la cama, sabía que tenía que dejarla salir pronto, cerré la puerta y salí al patio junto con Naga. Al regresar preparo un poco de café, aún es temprano así que hare algo de ejercicio, dejare la cafetera encendida por si Asami despierta y quiere un poco de café. Saco una camiseta sin mangas y unos holgados pans de la universidad de la secadora, debo dejar de ser tan perezosa y guardar mi ropa limpia. Me cambio y voy hacia la otra habitación donde tengo mi equipo de ejercicio, corrí un poco en la caminadora, y después hago algunas flexiones en la barra que tengo instalada en el marco de la puerta, estoy tan concentrada pensando en donde invitar a Asami que tarde en darme cuenta que esta parada cerca de la puerta observándome.

-Buenos días, Asami. Lo siento, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que estabas ahí.- Al bajar de la barra y subir mis lentes que se me estaban cayendo me di cuenta que lleva mis pijamas y una vieja camiseta de los Stones que le deje anoche sobre la cama.

-B-bu-buenos...días, si haha...amm. Quería agradecerte por dejarme pasar la noche aquí y por l-la ropa, perdón no quería interrumpirte.- Jamás había escuchado a Asami tan nerviosa y no deja de verme...haha ¡Punto para Korra! A pesar de que me da un poco de pena que me vea llena de sudor, pero supongo que no está de más jugar un poco.

-Ah no te preocupes, prepare café por si quieres, voy a darme una ducha y salgo para preparar el desayuno, puedes ver la televisión o lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.- Mientras hablaba estiraba mis brazos y la perdida mirada de Asami me confirmo que lo que hacía funciono, no dejaba de ver mis brazos.

-Gr-gracias, v-voy a la cocina.- Me respondió y siguió por el pasillo hasta girar a la cocina. Reí internamente mientras fui a darme una ducha, me puse algo cómodo y baje deprisa para preparar algo de comer, me muero de hambre y me imagino que Asami también. Baje limpiando mis lentes con mi camiseta buscando con mi pésima vista a Asami, me los colocó de nuevo y la encontré viendo la televisión, me sorprende lo hermosa que se ve aunque su cabello este un poco fuera de lugar y en mis pijamas. Prepare el desayuno mientras Asami estaba en la barra platicando sobre unos modelos nuevos que tiene en mente para la próxima colección de autos, comimos mientras ella seguía hablando, ni me atrevo a decir una palabra, me encanta escucharla, solo sigo comiendo y observando la forma en que se mueve al hablar, sus pequeñas risas, como se mueven sus labios.

-Haha, lo siento, no he dejado de hablar, puedes decirme que pare cuando te agobie tanto.- dijo bajando un poco su mirada, apenada

-¿Tegustariahaceralgo...hoy...conmigo?- Ah por Raava, tenía que ponerme nerviosa, su cara de confusión me decepciona un poco, pero sigo esperando una respuesta, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

-Me encantaría, solo que...¿Podría ir a mi casa antes? Es solo que no quiero salir con la misma ropa de ayer, aunque tus pijamas son muy cómodas haha.-

-Ah..claro, no hay problema. Puedo pasar por ti más tarde.-

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó después de beber de su taza de café.

-Oh, es una sorpresa, espero que te guste.- Tratando de verme más confiada y esconder mi emoción.

-Haha, bien entonces voy a cambiarme, para ir a mi casa y estar lista. Dame dos horas y puedes pasar por mi.- Asami se puso de pie y fue directo a mi habitación, me sorprendió lo rápido actuó y momentos después bajo ya cambiada.

-Lo siento por irme tan rápido pero de verdad quiero que aprovechemos el día, me apurare para vernos pronto, te mando un texto más tarde. Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso, nos vemos más tarde.- Me beso en la frente y me paralice un instante, repasando la sensación una y otra vez por mi cabeza, apenas si pude decirle adiós, esta chica me tiene loca.

: :

 **Korra:** Te espero aquí afuera.

 **Asami:** Puedes pasar, Korra. En un momento bajo, Lee te abrirá la puerta.

En cuanto termine de leer el mensaje el mayordomo de Asami ya estaba afuera esperando a que pasara, prefiero esperarla afuera, me intimida un poco la enorme mansión de Asami. Salude a Lee y fui directo a la sala de estar o ¿una de ellas? Estos ricos suelen tener el doble o triple de todo.

-Puede tomar asiento, señorita.- dijo Lee señalando el sofá.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias.- Prefiero quedarme de pie, me preocupa hacerle algo a ese sofá que se ve muy caro, haha como si al sentarme lo fuera a arruinar, pero soy tan torpe que es mejor quedarme donde estoy. Saqué mi celular para entretenerme un momento mientras pasa el tiempo, Bolin y Opal parecen haber hecho click, van varias ocasiones en que veo en Facebook algunas fotos que se han hecho en sus citas, me alegra que mi amigo encontrara a alguien, Opal es amigable y muy graciosa, ideal para Bolin.

-¡Tú eres la que saco esas maldita fotografías!- Sentí un jalón en mi hombro y agradezco no haber reaccionado a eso. Hiroshi me mira con furia y desprecio.

-Sí, fui yo. No sabía que eso era un problema, no después de ver el éxito de la publicación y del aumento de ventas de sus autos. Incluso su competencia me ha pedido que trabaje para ellos en alguna campaña publicitaria.- Respondí con seriedad, luchando por controlar mi coraje y los nervios, sabía que no debía entrar a la mansión. Hiroshi frunce aún más el ceño y comienza a empujarme.

-¡Voy a demandarte por esto! ¡Has desprestigiado a mi hija! ¡Yo no te contrate a ti!- Antes de poder decir algo vi a Asami llegar con la misma furia que su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Deja a Korra tranquila! Ella no hizo nada, yo decidí que las fotos fueran así y ella solo hizo su trabajo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita con ella, nos vamos.- Asami me tomo el brazo y salimos casi corriendo de la mansión, Hiroshi nos seguía gritando mil cosas que me parecía mejor ignorar. Subimos a mi auto y pise el acelerador para salir pronto de ahí.

-Cuanto lo siento Korra, te prometo que no pasara nada, no dejare que haga nada de lo que dijo. Estoy muy apenada, perdón Korra.- Su voz se estaba quebrando, deje mi coraje a un lado en un instante y tome la mano de Asami, la mire a los ojos un instante para atraer su atención y seguí conduciendo.

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa. Supongo que Hiroshi es algo...complicado. No pasa nada si decide tomar alguna acción legal, puedo defenderme, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por eso ¿de acuerdo? Es de esperarse que actué así, no creo que acostumbre que su hija salga con una chica llena de tatuajes y que la haga un éxito con unas simples fotos.- Sonrío al escuchar su risa, mis hombros se relajan y comienzo a jugar con sus dedos.

-Gracias, Korra. Pero prometo que te compensare por esto, ¿Ya vas a decirme a dónde vamos?-

-No te preocupes por compensarlo, quiero que la pasemos bien y olvidemos este asunto. Y nop, no voy a decirte, debes esperar a que lleguemos.- Me gire a verla un momento y me encontré con su mirada y una gran sonrisa, espero que este día sea perfecto.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Lo siento por saltarme la parte de la cena, pero la verdad quería iniciar con la historia de Korra además de que no encontraba una forma de sacar la conversación entre ellas para comenzar a hablar de lo que le paso a Korra. Pero lo compensare con esa cita que tendrán en el próximo capítulo :) Gracias por sus reviews, por los nuevos follows y todo, la historia estuvo algo quieta y me preocupaba un poco que no estuviera funcionando pero veo que ahí va y me alegra :D Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra condujo por unos 10 minutos más, llegamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad y la verdad que no sabía que esperar, estacionamos cerca de otros autos pero era extraño, había muchos pero no había nadie ahí. Al bajar del auto me quede observando el bosque esperando a que Korra terminara de guardar algo en su mochila. Sentí sus dedos entre los míos, me sonrió al ver la confusión en mi rostro y eso me calmo un poco, cruzamos la carretera y entramos al bosque.

-¿Intentas secuestrarme?- pregunte en broma, confiaba en Korra pero los enormes árboles y el silencio me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-Hahaha eso lo hice hace rato al casi huir de tu casa, no te angusties, todo está bien solo hay que caminar un poco más.- apretó un poco su mano contra la mía, me encanta sentir a Korra, se siente tan bien, seguro y cálido. Estaba frio, temblé un poco al sentir una ligera brisa pero el paisaje era asombroso, la altura de los arboles intimidaba pero me encantaba.

-Toma y no me digas que no, esta algo fresco pero de dónde vengo esto no es nada.- dijo Korra colocándome su larga bufanda roja, hundo un poco mi rostro hacia la prenda, disfrutando del perfume de Korra. Un extraño sonido me saco de mi trance y al levantar la vista puedo ver cómo sale un pequeño trozo de papel de la polaroid que tiene Korra en sus manos.

-¡Oye!- dije algo apenada.

-Haha lo siento, no pude evitarlo de verdad que era una toma perfecta.- Korra se acercó sacudiendo la foto y me la mostro. De verdad que era una excelente toma, me impresiona el ojo que tiene esta chica, es realmente talentosa.

Seguimos caminando un poco más, el bosque estaba muy bien iluminado pero no había ningún rayo de sol hasta unos metros adelante pude distinguir los reflejos en algunos troncos, escuchaba música a lo lejos e incluso podía distinguir nuevos olores. Salimos de entre los árboles y vi una amplia pradera donde estaba un bazar, algunos juegos mecánicos, food trucks, un escenario y bastante gente. Ya era claro porque había tanto autos en la carretera y ni una sola persona. El lugar se veía increíble con la luz del atardecer, la música era relajante, los pequeños faroles al rededor y las luces que colgaban entre los puestos hacían todo más armonioso, jamás había estado en un lugar así, me encanta.

-Wow, ¡que hermoso lugar!, ¿dónde estamos?- dije mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar, no pude ocultar la emoción en mi voz.

-Es la feria de talento local, cada mes se juntan algunos artistas y personas a mostrar lo que saben hacer, aquí fue donde mostré mis primeras fotografías y algunas de estas personas me apoyaron bastante con mi carrera, mucho de lo que he hecho se lo debo a ellos. Me gusta venir a ver lo que muestran las personas, pero sobre todo hay un lugar que venden muy buenos libros y vinilos.- lo último lo dijo guiñándome un ojo, es increíble como un gesto tan simple basta para casi hacerme perder el equilibrio.

Pasamos la tarde recorriendo el lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo íbamos tomadas de la mano y es una experiencia maravillosa el caminar así con alguien que te gusta. Había muchos chicos que exhibían su arte, dibujos, esculturas, fotos y toda clase de cosas. Cuando llegamos al lugar de los libros nos separamos un momento, cada una a los extremos de la mesa observando los títulos. Levantaba la vista ocasionalmente para descubrir a Korra viéndome con esos increíbles ojos azules a través de sus lentes y cuando se sentía descubierta trataba de disimular levanto la vista a otra parte, me resistí a reír un par de veces al ver como se sonrojaba. Me encanta la manera en que dedica su atención a las cosas, frunce un poco el ceño o saca la punta de su lengua, cuando sus lentes bajan por su nariz y los regresa a su posición con su dedo índice. Mientras reviso algunas de las cajas llenas de vinilos puedo sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda y como me habla al oído hacen que mi corazón se agite con fuerza. Compré algunos libros de Charles Bukowski y dos vinilos de The Smiths, sacudo el cabello de Korra cuando bromea diciendo que mis compras son lo más Hípster que ha visto en el día. A pesar de eso se ofrece a cargar con mis compras y aunque le dije que no había problema no pude decirle que no a su tierna insistencia.

Probamos algunos vinos artesanales y me enteré de que Korra habla un perfecto alemán cuando un turista le preguntó la hora, seguro sabe algún otro idioma por lo mucho que ha viajado. Toda la tarde tuvimos ataques de besos repentinos en la mejilla, era muy gracioso cuando Korra se acercaba hacia sus ruidos de monstruo. Me moría por besarla en los labios, pero no lo hacía porque estaba segura que no podría controlarme después, solo lo había hecho una vez y fue tan rápido que apenas puedo recordarlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me pregunto Korra con su mano en la nuca revolviendo un poco su cabello, se que me hace esta pregunta porque ella es la que tiene hambre.

-Sí, bastante.- Mentira a medias, no me muero de hambre pero sé que ella sí.

-Bien, espero que no tengas problema con la comida vegetariana.-

-Ninguno, no sabía que eras vegetariana.- dije algo sorprendida mientras caminábamos hacia los food trucks

-Haha no, pero unos amigos muy cercanos lo son, suelo comer con ellos seguido, así que ya tengo la costumbre y conozco a un buen amigo que cocina excelente.- Contaba Korra cuando nos detuvimos en uno de los Food Trucks.

-¡Korra! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- saludo un hombre alto, con barba y una sonrisa simpática.

-Hola Bumi, nos veríamos más seguido y no cada mes si fueras con Tenzin a comer.-

-Oh lo sé, ya suenas como mi madre, prometo ir la próxima semana. Y dime ¿Quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?-

-Ella es Asami Sato. Asami, él es Bumi, un gran amigo y estuvo conmigo una temporada durante mi servicio.- nos presentó Korra, Bumi extendió su mano en saludo que de acepte con gusto.

-Un placer, Bumi.-

-El placer es mío, señorita Sato, hoy puedo decir que conocí a una celebridad.- bromeó Bumi que al soltarme de inmediato tomo una espátula e hizo un saludo militar a Korra.

-Prepare lo de siempre, teniente. Confía en ella, le gusta tanto comer que ha adquirido buen gusto.- me dijo aun manteniendo la pose y guiñándome un ojo. Me dio mucha risa ver a Korra tapándose el rostro con su mano, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa cercana mientras disfrutaba del paisaje, los últimos rayos del sol degradaban el cielo mientras las luces de los juegos y los faroles tomaban intensidad.

-Pronto te llevare a comer con la familia de Bumi, son muy divertidos.- Su invitación me tomo por sorpresa, agh y si lo noto.

-Perdón, creo que fue muy pronto...no quiero que te sientas presionada, Asami...es solo que, en verdad me gustas y mucho...- No la dejo que termine, la interrumpo con un beso, el que tenía tanto tiempo deseando desde aquel pequeño y ligero toque en los labios. Este es diferente, más intenso. Al principio siento cómo vacila pero no me aparto, espero paciente a que corresponda el beso y es increíble. Me perdí entre sus suaves labios, creí que tenía el control del beso pero es tan abrumador que dejo que ella lleve el ritmo, es tierno y apasionado el mismo tiempo, con mucho pesar me separo de ella al escuchar como Bumi se aclara la garganta.

-Provecho señoritas y me refiero a la comida ehh.- bromeó Bumi y nos dejó solas y muy avergonzadas, nos miramos un momento para después reír a carcajadas, no sé si me rio más de lo que dijo Bumi o de que Korra y yo teníamos la misma reacción cuando nos separamos.

-Wow, si mis comentarios incomodos me consiguen besos así tal vez me arriesgue en otra ocasión.-

-Oh Korra no me incomodaste, te lo juro. Es que...me halaga que quieras que conozca a tus amigos, porque mi mamá solía decirme que eres importante para alguien cuando consideran presentarte a sus amigos y familiares.- dije sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar a mi madre.-Bueno, tu mamá tiene razón. Eres importante para mi.- puedo sentir que mi corazón se agita de nuevo por lo que dijo Korra.

-Tú también lo eres, ha pasado tiempo y aunque hemos salido en pocas ocasiones, me he dado cuenta que eres una persona asombrosa, por eso me sorprendió lo que dijiste...Me emociona conocer a tus amigos, a tu familia pero...yo no tengo a quien demostrarle lo importante que eres para mí, las cosas no iniciaron bien con mi papá, hace años que perdí a mi mamá y me habría encantado que te conociera, solo tengo 3 amigos y a Opal ya la conoces...el punto es que no a quien decirle lo maravillosa que es mi novi...ami..ggaa...amm.- Me metí un bocado de arroz para ocultar lo que había dicho, por Raava como pude ser tan tonta... y ahora debo enfrentarme a la mirada maliciosa que me hace Korra.

-Esto esta delicioso.- dije tratando de cambiar el tema pero es imposible, ella sigue mirándome como niña emocionada, sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad ¡y no deja de sonreírme así!

-¿Qué?- pregunto, aunque sé de qué se trata. Korra ríe un poco y toma mi mano.

-Ok, sí eres mi amiga, por la confianza que te tengo, porque me divierto contigo y conoces una parte muy profunda de mí. Pero creo que me gusta el otro termino, ese que ibas a decir...nov...¿Cómo era?- Solo la miro pensando "¡¿es enserio?!" de verdad trato de no reírme por lo que acaba de decirme y por como levanta las cejas casi retándome.

-¡Oh ya recordé! Sip, novia...creo que es más adecuado porque no creo que sea muy normal que una amiga se muera por abrazarte a cada rato o resistirse a besarte, tomarte de la mano o que no pueda dejar de pensar que eres irresistiblemente sexy y hermosa...-

-Hahahaha, ¡Korra!- No pude aguantar más mi risa.

-Entonces, que dices. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Me gustas mucho Asami, enserio...pero entendería si no quieres, no te sientas presionada...- Otra vez ese gesto de llevarse la mano a la nuca, me encanta cuando está nerviosa o avergonzada.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia, Korra.- dije con toda la felicidad que pude sin gritar o atacarla con otro beso, pero hasta siento que mis mejillas me duelen de tanto sonreír. Korra se levantó y se acercó a darme otro beso, esta vez fue más corto pero igual de increíble y hermoso.

Terminamos con la deliciosa comida, nos sentamos sobre el césped como otras personas y disfrutamos de las bandas que estaban tocando, charlábamos, nos besábamos, reíamos y me siento tan feliz, más de lo que he sido en años. Regresamos por el bosque de nuevo y Korra me abrazo todo el tiempo mientras iluminaba el camino con su celular, en el auto jamás solté su mano, reímos sin saber de qué y no dejo de observarla, parece tan irreal todo esto, que Korra este conmigo.

-Nos vemos pronto, gracias por este día tan lindo.- dije entre sus labios mientras me despedía de ella.

-Ah no es nada, nos vemos pronto Asami, descansa.- Nos dimos un último beso, tome mis cosas y salí del auto. Estoy segura que mi papá me observa por la ventana de su oficina pues de reojo distingo como se cierran las cortinas. No me importa, nada va arruinar lo feliz que me siento. Espere a que Korra se fuera, entre a la mansión y fui directo a mi habitación, deje la bufanda de Korra sobre mi cama, tomé una ducha y me fui directo a acostar, aspiro el aroma de Korra que aun está en la prenda, me quede dormida pensando en sus ojos azules que ya empezaban a dejar de verse tan tristes y apagados.

: :

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- Los gritos de Opal hacen que todos en el restaurant volteen a vernos.

-¡Opal! Vamos no es para tanto.- dije tratando de calmar a mi amiga, le acabo de decir sobre mi relación con Korra y creo que la emociono demasiado.

-¿Cómo no me voy a emocionar? ¡Esto es genial! Podemos salir juntos, Bolin y yo con ustedes, será divertido. Además, un jefe feliz es un empleado feliz...no es que Korra sea mala, al contrario, pero a veces es extraño lo sería que puede ser o triste. Pero últimamente la he visto mucho más contenta y estoy segura que eso es gracias a ti.- comento Opal agregando azúcar a su té.

-¿Enserio?- Es imposible no alégrame por eso, lo que más quiero es que Korra sea feliz.

-¡Sí! Te lo juro, incluso Bolin lo ha comentado, está muy contenta, no deja de hablar de ti y lo increíble que eres. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.-

-Es bueno saber que alguien se alegra, no sé cómo se lo tomara mi papá.- dije y robe un trozo de pastel a Opal, desde que trabaja para Korra y su estudio está cerca de mi oficina salimos en las tardes a almorzar o tomar algo.

-Ohh...cierto, ¿aun intenta meterte por los ojos a Iroh?- pregunto mi amiga con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, es insoportable. Y lo peor es que mi padre le da esperanzas a Iroh y no deja de llamarme, mandar flores a mi casa o a la oficina.-

-Wow que difícil, pero deberías decirle al chico cómo te sientes.- Ahí esta ese consejo que tú te has repetido mil veces en la cabeza pero que no lo haces por no querer dañar a las personas.

-Pensé que con indiferencia dejaría de intentarlo, pero ya veo que no. Es un arrogante e insoportable, no me ha hecho nada malo y no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero es mejor decirle que ya no insista, sobre todo ahora que Korra es mi novia.-

-¿Vas a decirle a Hiroshi que Korra es tu novia? ¿A Iroh también?- pregunto Opal en un susurro y con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Raava...Estaba tan contenta que no había pensado en eso, sé que Iroh me pedirá una explicación y sobre todo mi padre...debo hacerlo, no va a ser fácil pero no soportare estar ocultando mi relación y no es justo para Korra.- Si me siento asustada porque sé que con mi papá no será fácil, pero no quiero mentir, no quiero ocultarme, aunque eso no sea "digno de un Sato". Opal estaba a punto de decirme algo pero cerro la boca, bajo la cabeza pero me abrió los ojos y cabeceo un poco hacia la derecha, yo solo preguntaba con la mirada que pasaba, en ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Asami, que gusto verte. ¿Recibiste mis flores el otro día? Creí que me llamarías...amm ¿Te molesta que me siente contigo?- Iroh tomo una silla de otra mesa y se sentó sin saludar a Opal, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-Debo irme Asami, me llamas por favor.- Me dijo Opal haciendo énfasis en lo último, se puso de pie, le hizo caras de desagrado a Iroh por detrás y me tuve que morder la lengua para no reírme, le dije que lo sentía solo con los labios y asintió antes de salir del café. Giré mi vista hacia Iroh que me había tomado de la mano, estaba furiosa por lo grosero que fue con mi amiga, vaya educación para ser hijo de políticos.

-Eres muy guapa, ¿No quieres ir a otro lado? Podemos ir a cenar a donde tú quieras.- Después de hablar ¡se atrevió a besar mi mano! La aparte con rapidez y no parece que le importe mucho mi obvia incomodidad.

-Tengo trabajo Iroh, de hecho ya termino mi descanso, debo volver al taller.- dije y esta vez con desagrado, no con la indiferencia de siempre.

-No entiendo porque estas tan ocupada trabajando, es tu empresa, puedes vivir de ella sin necesidad de mover un dedo, anda vamos a divertirnos.- Se acercó más a la mesa y paso uno de sus dedos sobre mi brazo, ¡Por Raava! En qué momento se sintió con la confianza de poder tocarme así si apenas nos hemos visto unas 3 veces. Me puse de pie y deje propina sobre la mesa.

-Porque me gusta trabajar, si me disculpas, voy a regresar a hacerlo.- Salí del café lo más rápido que pude y regrese a mi oficina. Me deje caer sobre la silla y mire todos los planos que tenía sobre el escritorio, de verdad que no tenía ánimos de continuar, saque mi celular para enviar un mensaje.

 ** _Asami:_** _¿Estás en tu estudio?_

 ** _Korra:_** _Voy saliendo de la editorial, Tenzin tiene otro trabajo para mí, pero voy en camino. ¿Pasa algo?_

 ** _Asami:_** _¿Puedo verte más tarde ahí? Revisare unos pendientes y en una hora voy para allá._

 ** _Korra:_** _De acuerdo, te espero. :)_

Con mucho pesar continué con los diseños y atendí algunas llamadas, al ver la hora me di cuenta que había pasado más del tiempo que le había prometido a Korra, salí de prisa y fui directo al estudio. Opal estaba en el escritorio charlando animadamente con la secretaria y cuando me vio casi saltó sobre mí.

-¡Debes contarme que sucedió, Sato!-

-Hola Rina, no pasó nada Opal, me fui muy pronto y no...No le dije nada, aun. Pero voy a hacerlo. ¿Dónde está Korra?-

-En su oficina, creo que estaba editando las fotos que tomo hace rato.- contesto Rina.

-Voy a pasar y si Opal te cuento más tarde, te lo prometo.- dije después de ver la cara que me hizo mi amiga, entre al estudio que estaba ya algo oscuro, subí las escaleras hacia la oficina de Korra y al entrar me invadió el olor a té, la música estaba algo fuerte y vi el cabello de Korra sobre salir de la silla, estaba de espaldas trabajando en la computadora que tenía detrás de su escritorio principal, me acerque despacio, puse mis manos sobre sus ojos levantando sus lentes y escuche su maravillosa risa.

-¿Intentabas asustarme?- Me pregunto alejando mis manos de su rostro con las suyas, jalándome para darme un largo y tierno beso.

-Uff...de verdad necesitaba ese beso.- dije aun con los ojos cerrados, abrumada por el beso.

-Suenas agotada, ¿mal día en el trabajo?- Me senté sobre el escritorio mientras Korra guardaba el trabajo de edición que llevaba en una fotografía.

-No fue precisamente malo, solo algunas cosas que tengo en mente, además... quiero contarte algo.- Baje la mirada y me di cuenta que me había sentado sobre unos papeles, cuando los tome para moverlos distinguí el logotipo de mi empresa, sé que no me incumbe pero no puedo evitar leerlos, es la estúpida demanda que mi padre le dijo a Korra que le llegaría.

-Uuh, ¿debo preocuparme?...Ah, sí, me llego esta mañana. No te preocupes, no pasara nada.- Me dijo muy tranquila, puso una mano sobre mi rodilla y fue directo hacia la laptop que tiene sobre el escritorio, yo me quede leyendo los papeles con mucho coraje.

-¡Espíritus! Esto es una tontería, vas a ganar muy fácil, estos motivos son un chiste, si necesitas un abogado conozco a uno muy bueno que...- Me detuve al ver a Korra observándome seria, apuntando a su laptop, lleve mi vista hacia la pantalla y vi una foto mía con Iroh de hace unas horas en el café donde él está besando mi mano. Ni quise leer el título de la noticia, me sentía como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

-¿Esto es de lo que querías hablarme?- pregunto Korra.

-Oh, mierda.-

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen la tardanza, se atravesaron muchas cosas, mi débil cuerpo enfermo, me tumbo pero me permitió jugar Life is Strange lo que lamentablemente me deprimió y me aparto un poco de escribir haha, pero Korrasami me animo y aquí tienen otro capítulo que espero que les guste. Me alegra ver que esta historia tiene cada vez más reviews, follows y de todo, enserio que si pueden recomendarla se los agradecería bastante, tengo un plan perfecto para esta historia y espero que les siga gustando :) Tendré lo más pronto que pueda los capítulos, así que si llego a tardarme me disculpo pero estoy ya cerca de terminar mi semestre y ando apurada, espero que el próximo sea más largo, sobre todo porque veremos un poco del pasado de Asami :D gracias por los reviews, nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

No voy a negar que estoy molesta, pero por más que lo analizo sé que no es con Asami. No he dicho ni una sola palabra pues intento controlarme, no quiero arruinar la oportunidad de Asami para explicarse, tiene derecho y yo debo escuchar, pero ahora estoy desesperada por saber que sucede. Pero es obvio que tiene mucho miedo de hablar, está nerviosa, no para de tronar sus dedos y ahora me siento mal de que mi reacción a esa tonta foto la tiene así.

-Bien, te escucho.- dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla, tratando de que se relajé un poco. Me dio ternura ver como se llevaba la mano al rostro, tocando el lugar donde la había besado, como si no fuera real.

-Korra, yo...lo siento, no quería que pasara nada de esto. No me lo esperaba y...no quiero que te enojes.- me dijo con voz temblorosa, tomé su mano para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy enojada Asami, pero no es contigo, es con ese idiota. Pero él tampoco tiene la culpa, ¡ya le digo idiota sin saber que está pasando!...malditos celos...- confesé pero intentando hacerla reír y sí que lo conseguí, eso la relajó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa, Iroh no me ha dejado en paz desde aquella tonta cena con mi padre, no para de insistir en que podemos ser algo y he intentado ser indiferente pero ¡parece que no entiende!- Esto me tranquiliza un poco pero no puedo ignorar el enojo que tengo al pensar que este chico está intentando conquistar a MI novia.

-Ok, ¿piensas decírselo? Creo que eso ayudaría a que te deje en paz y si le interesa hablar contigo pues intentara ser tu amigo ¿no?- Aunque creo que no soportaría verlo, por Asami haría un gran esfuerzo si Iroh se hiciera su amigo.

-Amm...yo...no sé si sea buena idea decirlo...aun.- dijo Asami apenada y wow esto sí que fue un golpe duro, de verdad me siento algo decepcionada.

-Hey, no te preocupes, no voy a presionarte. Puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras y te prometo mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que estés lista.- Le prometí y no estoy mintiendo, no es como que necesite gritarle a todo mundo que esta chica me tiene loca...tal vez un poco, pero sé que Asami vale la pena y si debo resistirme a besarla en la calle o en alguna cita voy a hacerlo, porque respeto su decisión.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Korra, créeme que lo que más quisiera es poder estar contigo sin tener que ocultarlo, pero...agh ¿crees que podamos hablar de esto en otra parte?-

-¡Korra! ¡Te juro que Asami no tiene nada que ver con esa foto!- grito Opal que entro corriendo a mi oficina, Asami yo la observamos sorprendidas.

-Lo sé Opal, no dudo de Asami.- dije y puedo ver el brillo en los ojos de Asami, confió en ella completamente.

-¡Bien! Porque...amm, ¿enserio?...ya me voy.- dijo Opal saliendo de la oficina muy avergonzada, solo me reí y me puse de pie para juntar mis cosas.

-Vamos a dar un paseo antes de que una Opal salvaje venga a defenderte de nuevo, tu conduces, sé que eso te relaja.- La risa de Asami no se hizo esperar, me encanta hacerla reír.

-Wow me preguntaba cuando me dejarías conducir tu auto.-

-¡Me hubieras dicho antes! Puedes usar mi auto siempre que quieras, vamos a donde desees.- dije entregando mis llaves a Asami que emocionada me dio un beso rápido y encendió el auto...mi reacción en cambio no fue tan rápida...me sorprende lo fácil que me deja sin aliento. Conducimos "tranquilamente" porque eso es lo que piensa Asami, yo simplemente trato de recuperar la calma después de esa demostración de Nascar en mi auto, fue divertido pero no me lo esperaba. Pero no voy a negar que conducir autos así definitivamente hace a mi novia aún más sexy. Llegamos a una vieja bodega donde me sorprendió que Asami tuviera llaves para abrir las puertas, regreso al auto y al entrar me di cuenta que era un muy equipado taller, solo algo abandonado.

-En ese casillero hay un traje para que no ensucies tu ropa, hoy haremos algo de mecánica en tu auto, me di cuenta que tiene algunas fallas.- dijo Asami mientras se agarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo...¡¿Existe alguna forma en que esta mujer no se vea hermosa?!

-¿Te diste cuenta con solo conducirlo?- pregunté asombrada.

-Oh Korra, estoy segura que puedo sorprenderte con muchas más cosas que con solo algo de mecánica.- dijo Asami con un tono que me erizo la piel...¿Soy yo o quiso decir algo más?

Nos pusimos los trajes, abrimos el cofre del auto y nos pusimos a trabajar. Se algo de mecánica, en el ejército me enseñaron muchas cosas pero era lo básico. Varias de las cosas que Asami está haciendo las desconozco, pero estoy aprendiendo bastante. Charlamos, nos divertíamos y la estaba pasando muy bien, casi había olvidado toda aquella situación hasta que Asami comenzó a hablar de ello.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación Korra, eres una persona maravillosa que no merece esto.- dijo Asami limpiando sus manos llenas de aceite.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque acabamos de iniciar una relación que me hace muy feliz y ya debo estar imponiendo limites...no es un buen inicio.-

-Hey, no te angusties. Tú lo has dicho, acabamos de empezar y las cosas pueden ser así el tiempo que necesites, no entiendo porque pero voy a respetarlo, Sami.- Respondí con sinceridad, por ella esperaría lo que sea.

-Gracias, Korra. Te prometo que intentare solucionar esto, no soportare estar ocultando lo que siento por ti todo el tiempo, es solo que mi padre y sus ideas de cuidar el prestigio de nuestro apellido es agobiante.- No dije nada, espere a que Asami decidiera si quería contarme o no, se giró y continuo trabajando en el motor unos minutos y después continuo.

-Desde que mi mamá murió, mi padre no ha dejado de insistir en que debemos cuidar nuestra reputación, he hecho muchas cosas que han estado en los medios pero nada que mi papá no me perdone después...pero sé que lo nuestro lo enloquecería.- dijo Asami tomando mi mano como buscando apoyo o que yo no fuera a huir pues la idea que estaba planteando es que esta situación seria bastante larga. Apreté su mano y asentí cuando me miro, quiero que sepa que no voy a dejarla sola nunca.

-Mi padre se obsesiono con esto desde que era niña, recuerdo ver a mis padres muy felices, eran muy unidos. Pero un año antes de que mi mamá se fuera todo el tiempo estaban discutiendo, tengo algunos recuerdos de mi madre llorando...Una noche mi mama llego a mi habitación con mucha prisa después de que mi padre se fue a trabajar, hizo una maleta con algunas de mis cosas y salimos de la mansión. No sabía que pasaba, solo recuerdo ir en el asiento de atrás, mi madre iba en el asiento del copiloto y otra persona conducía, jamás he sabido quien era. Después de un rato conduciendo me quede dormida y al despertar iba en una ambulancia... con una máscara de oxígeno sobre mi rostro y mi padre estaba a mi lado.- Era obvio el esfuerzo que hacia Asami para no llorar, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas y su dolor.

-Mi madre murió en aquel accidente junto con esa persona que conducía, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que fue culpa de esa persona que mi madre muriera...gran parte de mi vida lo creí, viví con un odio constante hacia ese recuerdo. Después fue comprendiendo algunas cosas, encontré los papeles de divorcio que le dio mi madre a mi papá, investigué lo que pude pero solo me entere que mi papá se negaba a firmarlos, que hubo algunos casos en que mi mamá denunciaba maltrato...obvio estas aparecieron en las noticias y eso arruino la imagen de mi padre.- dijo Asami suspirando, intentando controlar su voz para poder seguir contándome.

-Eso casi arruino la empresa, dejando a industrias futuro cerca de la quiebra y mi padre hizo de todo por volver a levantarla. Es por eso que tiene esa maldita obsesión con cuidar todo lo que hacemos y aunque hice algunas cosas que lo han molestado, no ha sido nada grave...supongo que tengo miedo de arruinar todo por completo y no poder defender mi trabajo.-

-Es normal tener miedo, no es fácil vivir con las expectativas de los demás formando tu vida. Pero no te angusties Asami, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y sé que amas tu trabajo, se lo mucho que lo disfrutas, es de lo más importante en tu vida.- dije con una sonrisa, en este tiempo que he ido conociendo más a Asami se lo mucho que ama trabajar en industrias futuro, no me atrevería a interponerme en eso, es de las cosas que más admiro de ella.

-Pero tu también lo eres, soy muy feliz contigo y ahora que eres mi novia lo soy a un más. Solo necesito algo de tiempo pero estoy segura que pronto hablare con mi padre sobre esto y le diré a Iroh que tengo una hermosa novia así que es mejor que deje de intentar conquistarme.- dijo Asami pasando sus manos por mi cintura acercándome a ella.

-Espero que lo haga o se las verá conmigo.- conteste con el mejor tono en broma que pude, pero lo decía muy enserio. Asami solo rio para después darme un profundo beso, casi podía sentir como mis piernas se debilitaban, sus suaves labios contra los míos es una sensación maravillosa.

Sin darnos cuenta el beso se iba intensificando, mis manos bajaban por su espalda, hacia sus caderas y lentamente más hacia abajo. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban pero el beso era adictivo, sentir la punta de su lengua que jugaba con la mía, sus manos revolviendo mi cabello o acariciando mi cuello. Lleve una de mis manos hacia su pecho para deslizar lentamente el cierre de su traje pero ambas nos sobresaltamos por esto y terminamos el beso.

-L-lo siento, me deje llevar...- me disculpe con mucha pena.

-No te disculpes...también me deje llevar, no es que no lo desee, solo creo que...-

-Es demasiado pronto, apenas tenemos unos días juntas y no quiero que pienses que solo busco eso.- me apresure a contestar, interrumpiéndola.

-No lo pienso, Korra. Lo único que puedo pensar es que eres irresistible...pero tienes razón, es muy pronto y es mejor esperar.- respondió Asami, sonreí al saber que ambas estamos de acuerdo con esto.

-Dicen que es mejor después de la espera...- me dijo Asami al oído y pude sentir como una chispa recorrió todo mi cuerpo, esta chica va a acabar conmigo...y me encanta.

: :

Ha pasado un mes. UN MARAVILLOSO MES con Asami, a pesar de que en nuestras citas nos reservamos las muestras de cariño me la he pasado increíble. En ocasiones me he unido al almuerzo de Asami y Opal, hemos salido con Mako y Bolin también, ellos son a los únicos a los que les hemos contado sobre nuestra relación, oh y a Katara, no pude evitar contárselo.

Mako y Bolin lo han aceptado muy bien, están muy felices por mí, no paran de decirme que me veo mejor que antes, más alegre y estable. Solo puedo pensar "¡Cómo no estarlo!" Asami me hace muy feliz, incluso he notado que mis pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad se han reducido, no como quisiera, pero ha sido menos y lo agradezco bastante. Mis padres también lo notaron cuando he hablado con ellos, decidí no contarles nada aun, es justo que lo haga cuando Asami hable con su padre, me preocupa que al decirle a mis padres ella se sienta presionada a hablar con Hiroshi, así que por el momento es mejor así.

Aquella tarde Asami me pidió que fuera a tomar unas fotografías a su taller para mostrar su trabajo y sus instalaciones a unos inversionistas.

-Te juro que voy a pagarte aunque me digas que no.- me dijo Asami por décima vez desde que llegue a Industrias Futuro.

-No, no lo harás. Ya te dije que voy a ayudarte, para eso soy tu nov...amiga.- dije cuando pasamos cerca de dos trabajadores. Asami solo me sonrió pero con pesar, a ambas nos comienza a cansar tener que disimular tanto.

Asami me dio un recorrido por todo el taller, tome muchas fotografías y en algunas me era imposible no capturar la belleza de esta chica. Llegamos a su oficina y no pude resistirme a besarla, la bese con toda esa pasión que me provoca, no solo física, es mucho más...creo que me estoy enamorando de ella y el darme cuenta no me asusta en lo absoluto.

Nos separamos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, me acomode lo más rápido que pude mi ropa y mis lentes, fui a sentarme a una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras Asami iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡Iroh! ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de Asami reflejaba lo incomoda que estaba y yo estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar ese nombre.

-Hola linda, te traje esto, espero que te guste.- Me negué a ver lo que le había traído ese idiota, me dediqué a ver las fotos en mi cámara mientras ellos hablaban, no pensaba presentarme, sabía que no tenía caso desde que me conto como la ignoro aquel día en el café.

-No me has respondido, Iroh. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vaya que Asami tiene razón, le habla con total indiferencia y este chico parece no captar.

-Ah, vine a avisarte que esta noche cenaremos en mi casa, tu padre también ira, es muy importante.- contesto Iroh que ya me había notado pues se acercó a verme.

-Wow, ¿eres Korra?- me pregunto emocionado y con mucho pesar puse mi mejor cara para responder.

-Sí, soy yo.-

-¡Increíble! Me encanta tu trabajo, ha de ser asombroso trabajar con todas esas modelos.- Claro, por esos trabajos tenía que reconocerme...

-Gracias...era de esperarse que te gustara.- dije mirándolo de arriba abajo y estrechando su mano, en un instante ya se estaba tomando una selfie conmigo. Luchaba internamente por no patear a este tipo y Asami notó lo incomoda que estaba.

-Iroh, no puedo ir, ya tengo...-

-No, no, no. Es importante que vayas, tu padre y mi familia cuentan con que estarás ahí, por favor linda, tienes que ir.- dijo Iroh tomando las manos de Asami entre las suyas y ¡por Raava! ¡Le dice linda y yo no puedo hacer nada! Pero ahora solo me resigno al ver la mirada que me da mi novia de que vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra cita...a la que no le había puesto nada de esfuerzo...

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Iroh, voy a editar las fotos y te las entrego después, Asami. Nos vemos luego, suerte con tu cena.- dije deprisa y fui directo a la puerta donde pude ver la exagerada cantidad de rosas que le había traído Iroh...ni siquiera le gustan las rosas.

-¡Korra, espera!- Escuche que dijo Asami pero yo solo cerré la puerta de la oficina y seguí caminando, sé que le había prometido que la apoyaría con esto, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé, por ahora solo quiero salir de aquí, temo porque me de otro ataque de ansiedad, ya hablare con ella otro día.

: :

-Ouch, eso debe ser difícil.- dijo Mako mientras me daba una cerveza.

-Gracias.- conteste al aceptar la bebida y darle un largo trago.

-Yo hubiera golpeado a ese chico si se acercara a Opal.- comento Bolin que también bebía y repartía las cartas, estábamos por la tercera ronda de Poker, jugábamos sin poner demasiada atención, mis amigos estaban más concentrados en mi historia y en lo mucho que querían golpear a Iroh.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo y hacerlo. No tienes que ocultar que Opal es tu novia.- conteste mientras observaba mis cartas y lanzaba 2 billetes al centro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar a Asami?- preguntó Mako que también lanzaba unos billetes al centro.

-Si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace ayer, te habría dicho que todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora no sé qué responder...no sé cuánto voy a soportar esta situación, y no es el hecho de que quiero que todo mundo se entere, solo no quiero a ese tipo cerca, no tolero ver como intenta conquistarla y yo debo estar ahí aceptando que salga con él o que reciba sus exagerados regalos.- comente furiosa, tirando mi mano a la mesa, no tenía nada bueno.

-Pues creo que debes decirle a Asami lo que sientes. No significa que le exiges que le diga a su padre, solo que trate de controlar la situación con Iroh porque no es algo sencillo de digerir.- Me aconsejo Bolin que al ver que Mako también se rendía con su mano se apresuró a tomar el dinero de la mesa.

-Gracias por patrocinar una salida al cine con Opal.- dijo Bolin triunfante, yo solo seguí bebiendo, ahora me sentía molesta por Iroh y porque no dejaba de perder. Pasamos toda la tarde bebiendo y jugando Smash, algo en lo que estoy segura que si hubiéramos apostado hubiera recuperado el dinero que perdí en el poker y más. Les estaba dando una paliza a los chicos a pesar de lo ebria que estaba comenzando a sentirme, era mejor dejar de beber si tenía que conducir a casa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, ni a mí me gustaría estar solo, luego termino dando vueltas al asunto en mi mente sin parar.- dijo Mako abrazándome, nos estábamos despidiendo en la puerta de su apartamento y seguían insistiendo en que me quedara.

-Si Korra, puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá.- se ofreció Bolin solo sonreí y abrace a mi amigo.

-Estoy bien chicos, algo mareada, pero conduciré despacio hasta llegar a casa, les enviare un mensaje al llegar. Nos vemos pronto, gracias por escucharme.-

-Nos vemos pronto, Korra.- Camine con cuidado por el pasillo hacia el elevador y directo a mi auto. Al encenderlo vuelvo a pensar en Asami, el día que reviso mi auto logro desaparecer ese extraño sonido que hacia el motor a encender, agh necesito dejar de pensar en ella, debo concentrarme en llegar a casa a salvo.

Recorrí con calma las calles de Ciudad Republica, algunos instantes mí mente vagaba a esa mañana en la oficina, seguro que Asami ya termino su cena, ahora bebe algún licor extraño y caro mientras habla con Iroh y su importante familia. Sacudo mi cabeza al sentir que vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos y no estoy atenta al camino a casa. Al doblar la esquina y pasar las casas distingo a alguien en la puerta de mi casa.

Asami estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, se abrazaba protegiéndose del frio y a su alrededor había varias maletas. Al verme llegar se puso de pie, estacione el auto en la calle y salí deprisa pero me quede quieta, observándola sin decir nada.

-No dejo de pensar que debí hablarlo contigo antes pero tenía miedo de que siguieras enojada. Voy a entender si no me quieres aquí, pero no sabía a donde más ir, es pronto para vivir juntas y más con mi repentina y casi obligada manera de pedírtelo pero...todo ha sido pronto contigo, todo ha pasado tan rápido y me di cuenta que lo que si había tomado muchísimo tiempo fue seguir ocultado todo lo que siento por ti.- dijo Asami que me miraba a los ojos y sé que no había visto tanto amor en la mirada de alguien, era algo tan perfecto que ojala lo hubiera capturado en una fotografía.

-¿Qué paso, Asami? ¿Estás bien?- pregunte quitándome mi abrigo y pasándolo por su espalda.

-Ahora lo estoy, le conté todo a mi padre y bueno...no lo tomo muy bien que digamos.- me dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Tranquila, me tienes a mí. Siempre vas a contar conmigo.- respondí mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la mega tardanza u_u como lo explique en el otro fic amm tuve un rato de depresión, termine con una relación muy larga, tuve que mudarme, ahora debo pagar renta sola y eso apesta -.- No tenía nada de ganas de escribir y tener que ir a clases a verla, trabajar con ella y tener que soportar mi miseria solo hacía que no tuviera mente para seguir con los fics. Pero ahora me siento mejor, sigo en finales pero me hice el tiempo para traerles la continuación y ¡hasta para hacer una historia nueva! Me inspire en la segunda guerra mundial y tendrá benders, juju estoy muy emocionada. La compartiré a principios de diciembre al igual que el final de mi otro fic y la continuación de este, sé que no son buenas noticias (también sigo otros fics y me duele ver que no hay actualización u_u) pero debo terminar bien el semestre, estoy muy cerca y así ya tendré el tiempo de continuar con todo :) Tendré que dejar en pausa el otro fic que tenía planeado que está ambientado en la edad media, voy a hacerlo porque de verdad me interesa, pero la historia que ya tenía va a cambiar pues mucho de lo que llevaba lo hice con ayuda de esta chica y bueno, prefiero que la historia sea mi idea así que será para después. Gracias por los reviews y en algunos comentarios me decían que era extraño ver a Iroh actuar así, haha para mi también es extraño pero es porque tengo una plan para él ;) solo hay que soportarlo un rato más haha, nos leemos pronto, gracias n_n


	9. Chapter 9

Ver a Korra salir tan enojada de mi taller me hizo sentir aún mas coraje hacia Iroh que estaba muy ocupado subiendo su foto con Korra a instagram, a veces me parece increíble que el abuelo de Iroh fuera un excelente militar. Espíritus...esto se puede convertir en un problema constante si no le pongo un alto a Iroh, hablare con el después de la cena y mañana buscare a Korra para disculparme.

-Iroh ¿Puedes retirarte? Necesito hacer algunas cosas, gracias por las rosas. Nos vemos esta tarde.- dije con frialdad pero al parecer Iroh no se dio cuenta, me beso en la mejilla y salió sin decir nada, seguía mirando su celular.

Pase toda la tarde tratando de distraerme con trabajo, me sentía mal por Korra y que tuve que cancelar nuestra cita, tenía mucha ilusión de salir con ella, agh no soporto que mi papá y Iroh hagan planes sin consultarme. Mire la hora y me di cuenta que era mejor ir a casa a arreglarme para la cena. Tomé un largo baño (perdiendo todo el tiempo que supuse que me ahorraría al salir temprano de la oficina) me puse un vestido azul y arregle mi cabello con algo de prisa pues de verdad me tarde mucho solo existiendo en la tina pensando en que estaría haciendo Korra en ese momento.

Ya era hora de la cena, así que baje a la sala de visitas donde ya estaban mi padre, Iroh y su madre Izumi. Salude a todos y me senté en el sofá, en ese momento Lee me acerco una copa de champaña, eso era algo sospechoso, no recuerdo que celebráramos algo. Me di cuenta que no dejaban de verme algo ansiosos.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo? Mi papá suele sacar esta champaña cuando festejamos algo.- dije y de inmediato mi padre sonrió.

-Sí, estamos celebrando algo importante. Algo muy importante para nuestras familias.- "Oh no..." pensé al escuchar el inicio del ridículo discurso de mi padre. Mis nervios de lo que me imaginaba que sucedería no me dejaron escuchar el resto... solo pensaba: "Que no sea eso, que no sea eso, que no sea eso" Pero en ese instante Iroh se puso de pie y podía sentir que mi respiración se aceleraba.

"No, por favor...no lo hagas" pensaba y la imagen de Korra daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Iroh llevo su mano a su bolsillo..."¡NO TE HINQUES, NO LO HAGAS!"...caminó y se hincó frente a mí, abrió la pequeña cajita roja y dentro estaba un ostentoso y ridículo anillo... por Raava, sería como perder una mano si usara ese anillo.

-Asami, sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero creo que eres muy atractiva y sé que juntos podemos ser muy felices. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Que...carajo...¡¿Atractiva?! Eso es todo lo que puede decir de mí. Oh cierto, debo decir algo, todos están viéndome extraño. La rabia que siento al ver que mi papá esta detrás de Iroh haciéndome señas de que diga que sí y pensar que no quiero estar con él si no con Korra me llenan de valor para hablar.

-No, no quiero casarme contigo. Ya estoy en una relación y esa persona es muy importante para mi.- dije alejando el anillo que me ofrecía Iroh que me miraba sorprendido al igual que Izumi...mi papá estaba muy serio, lo cual me asustaba un poco.

-Hiroshi, pensé que habías dicho que tu hija era soltera.- dijo Izumi mirando a mi padre con algo de enojo.

-Yo también pensaba eso. ¿Quién es el chico, Asami?- Su pregunta era desafiante, estoy segura que mi padre lo supo todo este tiempo, solo estaba intentando humillarme, pero no lo lograría, yo estoy muy feliz de mi relación con Korra y estar con ella no me avergüenza, ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás debí haberlo ocultado.

-Es una chica, su nombre es Korra y no me había sentido tan feliz con alguien como lo soy con ella.- dije con seguridad, casi con orgullo, no estaba mintiendo. La cara de repulsión que hizo mi padre me la esperaba más de Izumi o incluso Iroh, pero no lo hicieron. Se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y salieron de casa seguidos por Lee.

-Lo siento papá, sé que no es lo que quieres pero...quiero a esa chica, no puedo sacarla de mi mente y creo que si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla te...-

-Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de mi casa. No vas a volver a poner un pie en Industrias Futuro, no quiero volver a saber de ti, yo no quiero tener por hija a alguien como tú, a alguien...anormal.- Me quede paralizada, no me esperaba eso...sí que se enojara, pero apartarme así, definitivamente no. Ahora hago un esfuerzo muy grande por no llorar frente a él, no le daré la satisfacción de que logró lastimarme y que pronto volveré a él llorando.

-De acuerdo...que tengas una buena vida papá y te deseo que seas feliz.- dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con una pequeña esperanza de que se arrepintiera de lo que me dijo.

-Yo no deseo lo mismo.- Fue lo último que me dijo y sacudió su hombro. Se fue caminando hacia su despacho sin voltearme a ver. Siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, voy a mi habitación y en algunas maletas guardo mis pertenencias, me puse mi abrigo y tomé el bisonte de peluche que me había regalado Korra. Lee me ayudo a subir las maletas al taxi, pensé en irme en mi auto pero mi orgullo no me deja hacerlo, es algo que compre con el dinero de mi padre y no pienso llevármelo. Hasta la ropa que llevo es la que compre con mi sueldo, todo lo que adquirí gracias a mi padre lo he dejado atrás.

Llamé demasiadas veces a Korra pero el mismo mensaje de que el número no estaba disponible sonaba una y otra vez. Estaba preocupada porque no me aceptara, o que le hubiera pasado algo. Al llegar a su casa y bajar mis cosas toqué la puerta un par de veces, solo escuche los ladridos de Naga pero nadie vino a abrirme, me senté en el porche sin saber que hacer o a donde ir y lloré...lloré por lo creo que fue mucho tiempo hasta que vi llegar a Korra. Le dije todo lo que sentía, un poco de lo que había pasado y la mire a los ojos, el cariño en su mirada me hizo sentir segura, me hizo sentir que ella era mi familia ahora.

: :

 **Primera día**

-¿Podrías ayudarme partiendo esas verduras?- me pregunto Korra, lleve mi vista hacia la pequeña tabla de madera y el largo cuchillo que estaba a un lado. Me quede quieta un momento, mis manos temblaban de nervios...Asami Sato, especializada en Bioingeniería y excelente en reparar cualquier cosa, no tiene la más remota idea de cómo partir verduras. Supongo que no tiene nada de complicado...Sentí el cuerpo de Korra hacer contacto con mi espalda, un escalofrió me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-Te enseñare cómo se hace.- dijo Korra. Me pregunto si leerá mi mente, si lo hace espero que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me agrada sentir su cuerpo contra el mío...¡basta! Concéntrate Sato. Con su cabeza asomándose por mi hombro me dio instrucciones y me explicó cómo partir cada verdura.

-Oh, eso es fácil.- conteste. Sentía mucha pena de que tuvieran que explicarme algo tan sencillo, toda mi vida he tenido personas que han hecho por mi cosas tan simples como cocinar, ahora me doy cuenta que no soy tan independiente como pensaba...

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Korra, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Es que...esto jamás me lo enseño alguien. En mi casa siempre había quien cocinara, quien lavara mi ropa, el aseo, todo. No sé nada de estas cosas y...no quiero ser una carga para ti.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Sami, uno no nace sabiendo estas cosas, no te castigues por eso. ¡Jamás es tarde para aprender! Yo te enseñare a hacer todas esas cosas, que no te de pena. En mi casa también tenía quien hiciera todo por mí, hasta que entre al ejercito aprendí muchas cosas.- Korra paso sus dedos por mi rostro y lo levanto un poco para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

-¿Me darás entrenamiento militar?- contesté con la mejor cara de cachorro asustado que pude y Korra solo reía.

-Claro que no, tengo una mejor idea. Cada vez que hagas algo bien te voy a dar un beso, si lo haces mal...también.-

-Hahaha, ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo hice bien o mal?- pregunte entre risas.

-Te darás cuenta cuando lo hagas bien, te lo juro.- me dijo Korra con un guiño y continuo cocinando mientras yo terminaba de partir las verduras. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que me había dicho, sonreí de pensar que vivir con Korra será divertido.

 **Tercer Día**

Tengo una sesión de fotos y debo ir a la editorial. Nos vemos en la tarde, las llaves de mi auto están en la cocina si quieres salir un rato. Que tengas una linda mañana.

Sonreí al leer la nota, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Opal, tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado, le envié un mensaje para vernos donde siempre para almorzar. Pero antes debía ayudar con el aseo de la casa, no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a Korra. Salí de la cama con algo de pereza, me estiré y fui directo a la cocina.

Por suerte ya vi a Korra varias veces limpiar y sé que productos usar...pero no en el baño, genial. En internet buscó algunas sugerencias, wow, no me imagine que había tutoriales de hasta como limpiar la regadera. Pase la aspiradora, limpié los muebles, incluso bañe a Naga. Me detuve para ver la hora...¡por Raava! Hice tanto y apenas han pasado 2 horas, necesito conseguir un trabajo pronto, es aburrido estar tanto tiempo en casa y necesito ayudar a Korra con los gastos.

/

-Bueno, confieso que yo no sé cocinar. Hahaha vamos amiga, no te preocupes tanto por eso, Korra te ha dicho que no hay problema.- dijo Opal tratando de animarme.

-Ya se, es solo que, agh. Quiero hacer algo, ayudarla, hace tanto por mí y siento que yo no hago nada. Necesito trabajar, apoyarla con los gastos, no quiero ser una carga, Opal.-

-Tranquila, Asami. Ya encontraras algo y a lo que me cuentas que hiciste hoy seguro que Korra estará contenta. Y...¿No has hablado con Hiroshi desde que discutieron?- preguntó Opal con algo de nervios.

-¿Discutir? Ni siquiera eso hicimos, simplemente me corrió sin siquiera voltearme a ver, conozco a mi papá, no va volver a hablarme nunca...- No tengo la mejor relación con mi padre, pero tampoco me alegra mucho el no volver a saber de él.

Charlamos por un rato más hasta que Opal tenía que regresar al trabajo, yo volví a casa para hacer algo de cenar...no me fue tan bien, así que termine ordenando una pizza. Más tarde, mientras leía en el sofá, escuche que Korra llego y Naga me lo confirmo al salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Wow, Naga, hueles tan bien. ¡Y todo esta tan limpio! ¿Le enseñaste a Asami como hacer el aseo?- bromeo Korra al sentarse a mi lado en el sofá con Naga moviendo la cola de un lado a otro emocionada.

-Hay toda clase de tutoriales en internet, aun así intente cocinar y no sabía muy bueno que digamos, por lo que hay pizza en la cocina.- dije abrazando a mi novia con fuerza, la habia extrañado.

-Perfecto, tenía ganas de pizza. Creo que alguien se ha ganado un beso por hacer bien las cosas.- dijo Korra acercándose y quitándose sus lentes, yo puse mi mejilla para recibir el beso pensando en que había sido solo un juego. Pero sus manos atraparon mi rostro y me dio el beso más sexy de todos los que nos hemos dado. Sentir su lengua rozar con la mía, sus manos bajar por mi cuello y como lentamente me fui dejando caer en el sofá con Korra encima. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, sus besos comenzaron a ir hacia mi cuello y no pude contener un profundo suspiro. Pero para mi suerte, el teléfono sonó, provocando que Korra soltara un bufido levantándose a contestar.

-Hola mamá, si todo está bien. Amm, si ella también está bien...ahora vive aquí conmigo...¡Papá! Somos chicas...eso no es necesario, agh ok ok, mejor hablamos después. Los quiero, adiós.-

-¿Pizza?- dije desde la cocina al ver que Korra me estaba buscando, tenía que huir porque si seguía cerca de ella después de ese beso no iba a poder resistirme.

-Sí, gracias, solo iré a darle de comer a Naga antes.- dijo Korra algo apenada y yo también lo estaba, lo que acababa de pasar, no sé si quiero seguir esperando más...

-Asami, ¿Lavaste ropa?- pregunto Korra tratando de no reírse.

-Amm, si ¿Porque?-

-Hay que separar los colores claros de los fuertes.- dijo mostrándome su camisa azul claro con algunas manchas rosas, al verla recordé que metí una blusa roja también. Estoy segura que me sonroje del mismo color que mi blusa, Korra se acercó y me dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios y se sentó en el comedor para comer su rebanada de pizza.

Debo esforzarme para conseguir más besos por hacer las cosas bien...

: :

Tres meses después

Sentí la fría nariz de Naga en una de mis piernas, me giré para ver la hora. Las 6 a.m. en una hora más Korra se levantaría para ir a trabajar, he comenzado a adaptarme a su vida, como en este momento: sé que Naga necesita que le abra la puerta para ir al jardín a hacer sus necesidades. También he conseguido muchos besos por hacer las cosas bien y siempre algo termina interrumpiéndonos, justo cuando creo que llegaremos a algo más...algo tiene que suceder.

Me moví con cuidado de no despertar a Korra y acaricie a Naga para que me siguiera, abrí la puerta corrediza hacia el jardín y me quede ahí, esperando a que Naga termine, perdida en mis pensamientos. Cuando llegue Korra me ofreció su cama y ella dormiría en el sofá, algo que jamás sucedió pues le pedí que se quedara conmigo esa noche y las que siguieron, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos cómodas durmiendo juntas. No había dormido tan bien en muchos años hasta ahora que duermo con Korra, entre sus fuertes brazos me siento segura y tranquila. Pero tengo que admitir que es difícil tratar de controlarnos a la hora de dormir, los besos de buenas noches terminan alargándose más de la cuenta...por Raava, la deseo demasiado pero seguimos pensando que es muy pronto, aunque...¿A quién le debo una explicación? Tal vez no deberíamos seguir esperando...pero si Korra quiere esperar yo debo respetar eso.

Naga regreso, cerré la puerta y fui directo a la cama junto a Korra. Al acostarme me giré para verla profundamente dormida, pase mis dedos sobre sus brazos, siguiendo los trazos de algunos de sus tatuajes, lentamente subo hacia su cuello y me acerco a besar su frente, respiro profundo, llenándome de su aroma a vainilla. De verdad que me encanta esta chica, nadie había sido tan dulce conmigo cómo lo es ella. De pronto siento su mano en mi cintura, sin mucho esfuerzo me atrae hacia ella dándome un profundo beso, mi respiración comienza a agitarse al sentir como sus manos bajan y se detienen en mi trasero, apretándolo. Un gemido escapa de mi boca para perderse en la de Korra que no deja de besarme con pasión.

Espíritus...¡está sucediendo! En un rápido movimiento tengo a Korra encima de mí. Sus besos son adictivos, sus manos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, siento que mi piel está ardiendo de deseo, paso mis manos por su espalda, levantando su camiseta...mhmm, puedo sentir como se marcan los músculos de su espalda...pero también puedo sentir unas cicatrices, Korra se estremece al sentir como pasan mis dedos sobre cada una de ellas, sus besos disminuyeron su fuerza pero no ha dejado de besarme.

Para mi suerte, la alarma comenzó a sonar y no pude evitar soltar un bufido de decepción, Korra solo estiro el brazo para apagar la alarma pero no se apartó de mí.

-¿Quien dijo que había terminado contigo? Apenas empezamos...- me dijo al oído en un tono tan sensual que tuve que morder mi labio para reprimir un gemido. Korra me quito mi camiseta y la perdí por unos instantes. Me miraba como si fuera a devorarme, aunque eso aumentaba mi deseo era imposible no sonrojarse un poco. Para sacarla de su trance lleve mis manos a la orilla de su camiseta y comencé a levantarla...y ahora yo estaba en trance... Su marcado y perfecto torso, hay algunos tatuajes pero no son tantos como en sus brazos. Korra termina de quitarse su camisa y puedo apreciar cada trazo de tinta que cubre su pecho, es...es...

-...hermosa.- dije en un susurro y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa.

-Tú eres aún más, Asami. No sabes cómo te deseo...- Más besos y caricias siguieron por uno rato, el resto de la ropa quedo en algún lugar de la habitación. Siento el cálido aliento de Korra bajar por mi cuello y mi pecho, su lengua recorre lentamente mis senos, deteniéndose unos momentos para dar atención en mis pezones, su mano se desliza hacia mi vientre y muevo mis caderas en busca de ese contacto que he estado deseando desde hace tiempo.

-Mhhmm, Korra...- dije en un gemido al sentir sus dedos deslizarse entre mi húmedo sexo, mis manos se aferran a su espalda al sentir el aumento de ritmo.

-Wow, Sami...estas empapada...- dijo Korra a mi oído, atrapando mi lóbulo con sus labios.

-Tú tienes..aahh...la culpa, debes hacerte cargo.- dije siguiendo el juego, cada movimiento, sonido o suspiro de Korra me excitaba más y más.

-Sera un placer.- respondió Korra acelerando el ritmo. Sus dedos llegan a mi entrada, siento como duda en continuar pero muevo mis caderas en busca del contacto. Al sentir como entran lentamente mi espalda se arquea de placer, mis gemidos se vuelven más fuertes y muerdo con fuerza entre su cuello y el hombro.

-Ahh...¡aahh! ¡Korra!- grité al sentir como el orgasmo atacaba todo mi cuerpo, deje de respirar por unos segundos abrumada de todas las sensaciones que me envolvían, cerré los ojos con fuerza disfrutando al máximo, aferrándome al cálido cuerpo de mi novia hasta que mi respiración se fue calmando al igual que los movimientos de Korra.

-¿Te han dicho lo sexy que eres?- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada azul penetrante y una sonrisa de lado. Levante mi pierna para rozar mi muslo sobre su empapada entrepierna arrancando un gemido. Me levante con los codos para besarla con pasión, mientras aplicaba presión con mi muslo.

-Creo que hoy no vas a ir a trabajar...- le dije al oído antes de bajar por todo su cuerpo, saboreando cada parte. Esta mañana iba a ser muy larga...

 **NOTAS**

Uff ¡al fin! Ya no se aguantaban xD ¡Hola! Aquí tienen otro capitulo, uno más atrevido haha, espero que lo disfruten. Parte de lo que le pasa Asami de tener que aprender a hacer labores domesticas esta basado en mi experiencia al irme a vivir sola. Sabia hacer algunas cosas, pero cuando por fin estas sola sin que tu mamá este ahí para decirte que hacer pff...terminas viendo tutoriales para todo hahaha...o llamando 20 veces en el día a tus padres. La escuela termino, fuck yeah! me daré un pequeño descanso para hacer algunas compras y ¡disfrutar de la libertad! Y en dos semanas les tengo otro capitulo y mi nuevo fic :D espero que le den una oportunidad, estoy muy emocionada por como va la historia :) Nos leemos y gracias por su apoyo en los reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras siento los cálidos labios de Asami recorrer mi cuello mi mente me reprocha por qué deje pasar tanto tiempo, esto es asombroso. Sus manos acariciando mis muslos, puedo sentir su respiración rozar mis senos, la punta de su lengua pasar despacio sobre uno de mis pezones y su muslo aplicando presión en mí, arrancado gemidos a mi voz, haciéndome cada vez más difícil respirar con normalidad.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo de la última vez que tuve sexo y sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que siento algo más que solo placer. De verdad fui una estúpida por no hacerlo antes, ¡amo a esta chica! No puedo seguir ignorándolo, no solo me gusta, no solo la quiero...De verdad la amo, esta vez no es solo sexo, ahora es diferente y se siente increíble.

-Ahh...Sami.- dije cuando sus besos bajaban por mi vientre, sus manos separaban despacio mis piernas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el interior de mis muslos...sabía que era lo que seguía y no podía esperar; al parecer Asami tenía otros planes pues al levantar la vista su mirada y su sonrisa traviesa parecían decir lo mucho que disfrutaba provocarme.

-Asami, por favor...-

-¿Esto...- sentí como su lengua recorrió desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris en un rápido movimiento.- es lo que quieres?.- dijo con tanta provocación en su voz que casi podría venirme de lo mucho que me excito ese momento.

-mhhmm...por favor.- fue todo lo que pude responder en ese momento, no tenía la fuerza para rogar más, el deseo era demasiado. Asami hundió su rostro entre mis piernas, su lengua formaba círculos que comenzaban a convertir mis suspiros en gemidos. Mis dedos se aferraron a su cabello, mis caderas se adaptaron al ritmo que marco Asami, podía sentir lo cerca que estaba al sentir como los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos.

-A-asami...creo que..-no pude decir más, un fuerte orgasmo hizo vibrar cada parte de mi cuerpo, el que Asami no se detuviera lo intensifico de tal modo que estuve cerca de gritar de placer, mis dedos se aferraron aún más a su cabello, dejándome llevar por el abrumante placer que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en calma.

-Te amo...- dije en un suspiro, sin pensarlo, salió de mi tan fácil porque de verdad lo sentía. Al darme cuenta de mi atrevida confesión abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus lindo cabello negro hacia un lado rozando mis hombros, una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos verdes brillando ante los míos, no pude contener la sonrisa a pesar del ligero nervio que empezaba a formarse al no escuchar su respuesta.

-También te amo, Korra. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero temía admitirlo, me preocupaba estarme apresurando.- me dijo despacio, acariciando mi rostro. Se acercó a besarme, lentamente, aun con la pasión de hace un momento pero podía sentir todo su amor en ese beso.

/

-¿Raava?- preguntó Asami trazando con sus dedos el tatuaje que esta al centro de mi pecho. Después de algunas rondas estábamos exhaustas y Asami aprovecho el momento para preguntar la historia de algunos de mis tatuajes.

-Así es. En mi tribu es muy importante para nosotros, todos saben que es el espíritu de la luz, pero para mí es más que eso. Me trae paz, armonía y en los peores ratos, en lugares llenos de violencia o muerte...pensar en esto, en mi familia o en algo que amas puede darte toda esa paz que tanto necesitas en esos momentos tan oscuros. Te da esa luz que te ayudara a encontrar el camino de regreso a todo lo que ilumina tu vida.-

-Es hermoso.- respondió Asami aun pasando sus dedos sobre el tatuaje, sus dedos comenzaron a viajar hasta mis senos y a pesar de que estaba cansada ese sencilla caricia encendió todo de nuevo. Ya me encontraba encima de ella, besando su cuello.

-¿Una última ronda antes de desayunar?- preguntó Asami con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No sé si pueda prometer solo una.- dije antes de besarla.

: :

El siguiente mes de verdad fue intenso, no había rincón en casa que no hubiera sido testigo de nuestro maratón sexual. Y no parecía cansarnos en lo absoluto, al contrario, cada vez teníamos nuevas ideas, nos fuimos conociendo físicamente, que nos gustaba más, que no. Me declaro adicta de los gemidos de Asami.

Aprendí que sus senos en verdad son un punto muy sensible una tarde que Asami dibujaba en la mesa del comedor. Llegue en silencio por detrás y comencé a besar su cuello, mis manos encontraron la orilla de su camiseta de Doors, las lleve directo a sus suaves y redondos senos, presionando, jugando con sus pezones y eso fue suficiente para casi llevarla al límite. Terminamos haciéndolo ahí, justo en el comedor.

Algunas veces es difícil conseguir terminar mi rutina de ejercicios. Si Asami me encuentra haciendo algunas flexiones, usando pesas o hasta corriendo debo detener todo y dejarme llevar por su ataque de besos. Hay veces que ni siquiera logramos llegar a la habitación, en una de esas ocasiones fue la primera vez que lo hicimos en el suelo.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea!- grité al perder en Smash Bros. Ese día me había negado a ir al estudio, le pedí a Opal que pasara las sesiones para el día siguiente. Mi novia paso la tarde leyendo por lo que decidí jugar un rato y al parecer fue bastante pues ya estaba oscuro afuera. Comencé otra ronda cuando en ese momento Asami paso completamente desnuda frente al televisor, me miro de reojo y sacudió su cabello, similar a los comerciales de productos para el cabello. Me sonrió con malicia y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Al diablo con esto.- dije lanzando el control hacia el sofá, corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, alzarla en mis brazos y besarla con pasión hasta llegar a la habitación. Sus piernas se aferraron a mi cintura, mis manos apretaban su perfecto trasero y al chocar con el borde de la cama la recuesto despacio mientras me quito la camiseta. Le doy un momento, se o que le fascina ver mi torso (hasta he cambiado un poco mi rutina para marcar mis abdominales, solo para ella) Me acerco despacio, viendo el deseo que desborda su penetrante mirada, sus manos recorren mi espalda, pellizcando un par de veces cuando paso mi lengua por sus puntos débiles, esos que ya sé de memoria.

Conozco cada detalle y reacción de su cuerpo, las ligeras pecas de su pecho, el pequeño lunar en su cuello, si la beso en sus caderas bajando hacia su vientre lograre sacarle una pequeña risa pues ese lugar le provoca cosquillas. Sé que sus manos van a aferrarse a mi espalda en el momento en que llegue a su sexo, si comienzo lento me atraerá hacia ella y me dirá algo atrevido que me excitara aún más, sabe lo mucho que me encanta que me diga algo al oído mientras lo hacemos.

-¿Lo sientes? mhhmm...estoy así por ti.- me dijo al oído mientras deslizaba con calma mis dedos sobre su húmeda entrepierna. Y como siempre, estoy perdida con eso. Me quite deprisa mis boxers, la levante y presione mi sexo con el de ella, los gemidos de ambas se hicieron presentes en un instante.

Asami gemía en mi oído mientras me decía cosas que por Raava...esta chica va a acabar conmigo. El ritmo fue aumentando, el rozar de sus senos con los míos me estaba enloqueciendo, su sexo contra el mío... estaba tan cerca y sé que Asami también por la forma en que se aferra a mi espalda.

-Korra...no pares, no pares...- me repetía una y otra vez. No iba a detenerme por nada del mundo.

-Aahh...Aah! Sami, e-estoy cerca...- dije entre gemidos, hasta que el orgasmo nos llevó a ambas al límite, nuestras respiraciones eran fuertes e irregulares, poco a poco la presión que ejercíamos en nuestros cuerpos fue disminuyendo, me deje caer sobre la almohada y Asami sobre mi pecho aun respirando con dificultad.

-Ahh...puedes decirme que me detenga cuando quieras, te juro que no voy a sentirme mal, pero no logro cansarme de esto.- me dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando mi rostro.

-¡No creo que vaya a decírtelo nunca!- respondí con bastante sinceridad. Por Raava...mi novia es asombrosamente sexy, ¡¿Cómo podría negarme?!

-Te amo, Korra.- me dijo antes de quedarse dormida en mis brazos, algo que me encanta.

-Yo más.- dije esperando una divertida discusión, pero hasta yo estaba bastante cansada.

: :

Aquella tarde lluviosa, llegue del trabajo y entre deprisa a casa, para no seguirme mojando. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, algo extraño pues siempre encontraba a Asami ocupada en algo y normalmente haciendo ruido. Busqué en la cocina, en la oficina y en la habitación pero no estaba por ninguna parte, no pude evitar sentir algo de pánico pero entonces vi la cola de Naga sobresalir junto al sofá.

Al acercarme mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen. 6 meses junto a Asami me han enseñado muchas versiones de ella, feliz, enojada, triste, asustada pero no conocía a una Asami...rota. Sus ojos, incluso cerrados, reflejaban que había pasado la tarde llorando. Su cabello no estaba perfecto como siempre, parecía haber pasado todo el día en pijamas, estaba cubierta por una manta y una botella de vodka media vacía estaba en la mesita de centro. De inmediato me sentí la peor novia del mundo, ¿Cómo pude ignorar esto? Algunas veces le preguntaba cómo se sentía pero siempre me mostraba su mejor sonrisa y me juraba que no pasaba nada. Nota mental: Asami no va a decir tan fácil que algo le preocupa.

-¡Korra! Yo...lo siento, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto.- se disculpaba Asami sin levantar la vista, se negaba mirarme a los ojos, pero no iba a reprocharle a nada, quería escucharla, saber que pasaba, tenerla entre mis brazos toda la noche hasta que sacara todo lo que la estaba lastimando.

-Shh, no te disculpes Asami. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta saber qué pasa. Si quieres beber, lo haremos, hay más botellas en la alacena. Si no quieres que hable no lo hare, pero voy a escucharte, quiero saber qué te pasa.- respondí sentándome a su lado y recostándola sobre mis piernas. Me incline para besarla, su fuerte aliento a alcohol fue penetrante pero no me importo, tomé la botella de vodka y le di un gran trago.

-Enserio no es nada, Korra.-

-...-

-Agh, de acuerdo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Papá y yo estaríamos cenando juntos la comida favorita de Mamá, abriríamos una botella de vino de las que sirvieron en su boda, escucharíamos a los Beach Boys y por esa sola noche nos llevaríamos bien, reiríamos, veríamos viejos videos, me contaría viejas historias de cuando se conocieron...no importaría el trabajo, no importaría ser un Sato, solo nosotros...incluso yo logro olvidar por esas horas todo lo que me ha hecho.- dijo Asami, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, pero su voz no se quebró ni un momento, supongo que ya estaba cansada de llorar.

-OK, dame un momento entonces.- dije levantándome con cuidado de no golpearla y salí corriendo hacia el pasillo, alcance a ver su mirada confundida asomándose por el sofá. Cuando regresé deje sobre la mesa dos botellas de vino, puse el único disco que tenia de los Beach Boys en el reproductor, puse en el televisor algunos videos míos de cuando era pequeña.

-Estos videos son míos, sé que no es lo mismo pero podemos hacerlo lo más parecido posible. Tampoco será el mismo vino pero...-

-Es perfecto.- interrumpió Asami jalando de mi brazo para sentarme a su lado y ver un video mio donde salgo solo en pañales, con la vieja polaroid de mi padre tomándole fotos a mi madre. Al principio sentía algo de pena, pero al ver su sonrisa supe que valía totalmente la pena un poco de humillación. Otra de las comidas favoritas de la mamá de Asami era la comida tailandesa, ordenamos de un buen restaurante y pasamos el resto de la noche viendo mis videos, cantando canciones de Beach Boys, bebiendo vino y contándonos anécdotas de nuestra infancia...llevo meses conociendo a Asami, pero siempre aprendo más y más de ella, no puedo esperar a saber todo de ella y que cuando contemos viejas historias la mayoría sean sobre ambas.

: :

-Bueno, sé que todos saben de ella pero... amm como sea. Ella es Asami Sato, mi novia.- Era jueves por la tarde, el día en que toda la familia de Katara se juntaba para comer juntos en casa de Tenzin. Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Pero sé que era más por la idea de que al fin presente a una chica como mi novia que en si por conocer a Asami Sato, pues en la editorial Jinora ya la había entrevistado y Tenzin solía hacer algunos artículos sobre sus inventos.

-Bienvenida, Asami. Pasa, estas en familia. Espero que te guste la comida vegetariana.- dijo Katara, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho. De inmediato todos comenzaron a hablar con mi novia, de toda clase de temas, Rohan y Meelo no dejaban su cabello en paz, Ikki y Jinora hacían toda clase de preguntas sobre términos científicos que no domino totalmente. Esta familia les encanta la ciencia, yo me he adaptado un poco al trabajar para su revista pero aún me pierdo un poco en sus conversaciones.

-¿Porque dejaste Industrias Futuro? ¿Fue por Korra? En las noticias no dejan de hablar de ustedes.- dijo Ikki, todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. Hace algunos días habían comenzado los rumores por los medios, Hiroshi había dado algunas vagas declaraciones y a mí no paraban de molestarme con preguntas al igual que Asami cada vez que salía con Opal o a algún otro sitio.

-No deje Industrias Futuro por eso, tuve algunas diferencias con mi padre por lo que decidí apartarme de eso. Pero si tuviera que dejar una compañía por Korra, lo haría sin pensarlo.- respondió Asami mirándome con una sonrisa, no pude contener la mía.

-¡Que romántico!- dijo Ikki saltando emocionada en su silla, me acerque a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y seguimos comiendo, dándonos algunas miradas como adolescentes.

-Asami, ¿Trabajas actualmente en algún proyecto?- preguntó Tenzin con curiosidad.

-En este momento no. Trabajo un poco en analizar la prótesis de Mako cada par de semanas, es lo único que me quedo accesible de la compañía desde que la dejé. En mis ratos libres hago algo de mecánica en el auto de Korra, estoy buscando un trabajo. Pero no he tenido mucha suerte.-

-Me apena escuchar eso. Pero te seré sincero, la verdad es que no tanto.- comentó Tenzin con una sonrisa ante la confundida mirada de todos.

-¿Tenzin?- pregunte esperando una explicación.

-Veras, en mi revista tengo una sección de análisis y critica de nuevos proyectos. El ingeniero que solía cubrirla tuvo una nueva oportunidad de trabajo y me preguntaba si estas interesada. Sé que no es lo que haces pero podría abrirte nuevas oportunidades, conocer a otros expertos y toda clase de beneficios. ¿Qué dices?-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Me encantaría!- dijo mi novia con mucha emoción y vaya que también yo lo estaba. Trabajaríamos juntas de vez en cuando en la editorial, dejaría de desarmar mi auto cada fin de semana y esto era una excelente oportunidad para ella.

-Perfecto. Te daré la información del proyecto que tengo planeado para esta mes, después tu podrás elegir los siguientes y en una semana espero tu columna para revisarla. Puedes ir a la oficina a partir del lunes.-

-¡Muchas gracias! No voy a fallarte, Tenzin.-

-Sé que no lo harás, confío en ti.-

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, a todos les agradaba Asami, hablaban de casi todo y ella respondía sin dificultad, me fascina lo inteligente que es, amo cada detalle de ella.

: :

-¡Felicidades, Asami!- gritó Bolin cuando Asami les platicaba sobre su nuevo trabajo a los chicos. Estábamos en el Bar donde le hice la entrevista a Asami hace meses, llevábamos un par de cervezas cada quien, Miss You de Rolling Stones sonaba y la estábamos pasando muy bien.

-Gracias, Bo. Estoy muy emocionada.-

-¿Y cómo les va en su vida matrimonial?- preguntó Opal riendo al ver cómo nos sonrojábamos.

-Hahaha, nos va bien, supongo. No tengo ningún problema.- respondió Asami

-¿Qué tal tu Korra?- preguntó Mako bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Es perfecto.- dije con sinceridad. Por alguna razón relacionar Asami con matrimonio no me asusta en lo absoluto, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-¿Cómo les va a ustedes chicos?- dije viendo a Mako, a él tenía más tiempo sin verlo, Bolin suele ir mucho al estudio para buscar a Opal.

-Excelente, conseguí trabajo en la academia. Voy a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, con mi nueva prótesis soy invencible.- respondió Mako dando palmadas a su pierna mirando a Asami en forma de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra que te haya ayudado.- dijo Asami con orgullo.

-¡Deberíamos celebrar sus nuevos trabajos!- gritó Bolin emocionado.

-Eso es lo que hacemos, cariño. Bebemos aquí tranquilamente.- dijo Opal haciendo que Bolin se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Mako? ¿Korra?- Sabía lo que Bo tenía en mente, pero no estaba segura si a las chicas iba a agradarles la idea, pero era inevitable no reír, seguro sería divertido.

-Por mi está bien.- respondí.

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Mako también riendo al ver las caras de confusión de las chicas.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Opal algo asustada.

-Iremos de campamento este fin de semana.- dijo Bolin con toda seguridad a pesar de las caras de terror que tenían Asami y Opal.

-Ja-jamás he acampado...- dijo Asami casi en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos y sonreí con algo de malicia, ver a estas chicas en medio de la nada va a ser realmente divertido.

 **NOTAS**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado excelente :) Lamento haberme tomado más tiempo del que prometí pero mis vacaciones se extendieron más de lo planeado, me fue difícil terminar con mi otro fic y estaba algo terca en tenerlo terminado antes de continuar con este y preparar mis vagas ideas del nuevo fic para sacar el primer capítulo.

Pero bueno aquí tienen otra actualización que bueno… / espero que se compense en donde lo deje la última vez. Hahaha cuando escribo smut es divertido pero cuando lo vuelvo a leer para hacer algunas correcciones pff…solo pienso ¡¿Qué pensaran de mí?! Y al instante se me quita juju xD Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya vienen cosas más intensas así que disfrutemos lo bonito que es todo por ahora :)

Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic :D espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste. Gracias por los review y follows, me alegra que esta historia les guste y espero tener lo más pronto posible una actualización, también planeo algunos one-shot que compartiré pronto por aquí, nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

-No sabía que tenías este Sahara, pensé que eras más de autos clásicos.- le dije a mi novia cuando subíamos las cosas al, prácticamente nuevo, Sahara negro de Korra.

-See...bueno, este auto es el regalo de compensación del gobierno por casi morir en batalla y matar a unos cuantos, creo que tuve suerte porque sé de personas que ni pueden recibir servicios médicos dignos después de haber peleado por su país.- respondió Korra con desprecio que me dejo helada por un momento y recordé a Mako, que si no fuera por la prótesis que le di estaría con algo de media calidad y bastantes problemas.

He pasado los mejores meses de mi vida a su lado y he visto a Korra mucho más alegre, ya no tiene esa mirada perdida y triste. Pero aún hay noches en que no siento el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado y sé que ha tenido otra pesadilla pues puedo oler el tabaco de sus cigarrillos cuando vuelve a la cama, fumar la tranquiliza un poco pero sé que tarda en volver a dormir. Entiendo que algo así no se supera jamás, no puedo imaginarme lo que Korra ha vivido pero sé que la he visto mejor, solo que me sigue sorprendiendo ver este tipo de reacciones cuando ya me estoy acostumbrando a verla feliz la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No es tu culpa y no tengo porque descargarme contigo de algo tan estúpido, perdón...- Sus ojos azules repletos de culpa me llenaron de ternura y me apresuré a abrazarla con fuerza.

-No te disculpes, no es nada. Tal vez no entiendo ni un poco sobre lo que has pasado o cómo te sientes al respecto, pero siempre voy a estar para ti ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si te sientes un poco molesta, seré paciente.- La besé, con todo el amor que me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, o la pienso, veo, o lo que sea que involucre a Korra. La besé intentando que mis labios sanaran cada herida, cada recuerdo que le trae dolor.

-Ehmm...Buenos días. Que tengan buen viaje.- interrumpió el vecino avergonzado mientras pasaba frente a nosotros paseando a su perro. Al volver a la realidad con esto pude sentir el auto en mi espalda, mis piernas atrapando las caderas de Korra y mis brazos sobre sus hombros, casi me caía cuando intentamos poner distancia de inmediato.

-Amm, si...muchas gracias.- respondió Korra y al volver a vernos no parábamos de reír.

-Vámonos, seguro que los chicos nos están esperando.- dijo Korra dándome un ligero beso en los labios antes de subir al auto donde Naga ya estaba ansiosa en la parte de atrás.

: :

-A la maquina 5 por favor.- dijo Korra a la cajera de la estación de servicio. Nos detuvimos para cargar gasolina y mientras yo tomaba algunas cosas que necesitábamos para el campamento, Korra pagaba por la gasolina.

-¿Lo tienes todo ya?- me dijo al oído mi novia que llego por detrás y me abrazaba.

-Casi termino, Mako me pidió papas fritas.- conteste buscando lo que me habían pedido.

-¿Korra?- dijo alguien detrás de nosotros, me pareció extraño pues no era la voz de ninguno de los chicos. Sentí como mi novia me soltaba para girarse y yo hice lo mismo. La mujer frente a nosotras era casi de mi altura, de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Sus facciones eran muy marcadas, la chica en verdad era atractiva.

-¡Kuvira! ¡Por Raava! Pensé que estabas en Zaofu.- Korra se lanzó a abrazar a la chica con fuerza, el abrazo duró más de lo "normal"...de alguna forma ya no me sentía cómoda con esto.

-Perdón, ella es Asami, mi novia. Sami, ella es Kuvira, fue parte de mi equipo durante mi servicio en Si Wong.- nos presentó Korra y aunque me agrado bastante que Korra me presentara como su novia, por alguna razón no dejo de notar que su mano sigue en el hombro de Kuvira.

-Encantada de conocerte.- respondí y me asusto lo poco amigable que salieron las palabras de mi boca.

-Igualmente. Sabes, le debo mi vida a tu novia, debes estar orgullosa de ella.-

-Ahh, vamos, no exageres. Jamás hubiera conseguido llevar al equipo a su destino de no ser por tu dominio de la zona. ¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Korra que al fin había apartado su mano de Kuvira y la paso por mi cintura.

-Quede de verme con unos amigos para acampar, pero decidí venir antes, conocer el lugar, explorar un poco. Ya sabes como soy.- dijo Kuvira ¡Con un guiño! ¡A Korra! Ok...necesito calmarme, tal vez estoy exagerando.

-Korra, los chicos nos están esperando.- comenté, porque...pues es la verdad, no es que quiera salir de aquí ya.

-¿Porque no vienes con nosotros? También vamos de campamento, así no estás sola y te vas mañana con tus amigos.- Demonios, ahí estaba lo que me temía y justo en ese momento Korra volteo a verme buscando mi aprobación, no me quedo más que sonreír.

-Me parece muy bien, si no es molestia, claro.- respondió Kuvira y esta vez mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y lo disfrutara.

-Para nada, vamos, seguro que a Mako y a Bolin les dará gusto verte.- dijo Korra al acercarnos a la caja, Kuvira también llevaba algunas cosas y esperamos a que terminara de pagar. No entiendo porque Kuvira no deja de mirarme como si se yo fuera algo gracioso.

-¡Chicos! ¡Miren quien viene con nosotros!- gritó Korra al salir de la tienda con su mano detrás de la espalda de Kuvira.

-¡Kuvira!- gritó Bolin emocionado, Mako también se acercó feliz a saludar a su amiga y me sorprendió ver que Opal también la conocía, se dieron un abrazo pero de inmediato mi amiga notó mi falta de entusiasmo y se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Opal.

-Sí, no es nada. No sabía que conocías a Kuvira.-

-Oh, bueno. Tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, mi hermano llego hace como 2 semanas y la presento co...-

-Se abrazaron allá dentro, ¿Porque necesita hacerlo de nuevo?- interrumpí lo que sea que decía Opal al ver como Kuvira volvía a abrazar a Korra.

-Asami, ella es la prome...-

-Por Raava, esta es la cuarta vez. ¿De verdad es necesario?- volví a interrumpir a Opal y esta vez me di cuenta de su frustración.

-¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo! Dejare que hagas el ridículo con tus celos, al menos será divertido ver como Asami Sato se equivoca en algo. Dame eso, tengo hambre.- dijo Opal sacando las papas fritas de la bolsa y caminando hacia el auto.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundida pero el interés desapareció de mis pensamientos al ves que todos subían al auto al igual que Kuvira que iba a seguirnos.

: :

Recorrimos un camino de tierra entre el bosque por una hora hasta llegar a un hermoso claro con un gran lago cristalino, el lugar era hermoso, el viento era fresco, hasta el cielo aparecía brillar más y para mi poca experiencia en la naturaleza, me sentía bastante emocionada. Pero esa paz termino de inmediato cuando bajamos del auto y una rana salto a las botas de Opal...

-¡QUITAMELA!- gritaba mi amiga que se aferraba a mí al mismo tiempo que estiraba su pierna hacia Bolin.

-Tranquila linda, es solo un pequeño anfibio que no va a lastimarte.- dijo Bolin quitando con cuidado la pequeña rana de la bota de Opal y regresándola al lago para después ir con los chicos que se preparaban para armar el campamento.

-Recuérdame porque aceptamos venir a acampar.- dijo Opal cuando fuimos a la parte trasera del auto para sacar el resto de las cosas.

-Haha, yo no tengo problema. Jamás he acampado así que me parece divertido, además, es la forma en que celebran algo los chicos.- respondí mientras sacaba las bolsas de dormir.

-Entonces recuérdame porque salimos con estos chicos tan raros.- se quejó Opal.

-¿Por lo sensuales que se ven armando el campamento?- dije observando a Korra, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban, su camisa se levantó un poco dejando ver su marcado abdomen y solo podía pensar en que ya quería que fuera la hora de ir a "dormir". Al voltear a ver a Opal me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo estado que yo observando a Bolin. Sin embargo, de inmediato toda la emoción se fue al ver como Kuvira apareció en el panorama cargando unas cañas de pescar.

-Ok...tienes mucha razón. Por mi Bo puedo soportar a cualquier rana.- dijo Opal con orgullo caminando hacia el campamento...no pasaron 15 minutos cuando escuchamos otro de sus gritos.

En 30 minutos los chicos estaban por terminar, Opal jugaba con Naga y yo lanzaba piedras al lago tratando de ignorar la cercanía de Kuvira hacia Korra. Yo sabía que mi novia jamás lo haría para molestarme, pero la chica parecía que lo hacía con ese propósito. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro.

-¿No quieres aprender a tomar fotos? Traje otra cámara conmigo para enseñarte.- Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban de emoción, parecía como si me lo hubiera pedido una niña pequeña y por más celo...malhumorada, no podía decirle que no, además que era la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Korra.

-Me encantaría.- respondí tomando la mano que me ofrecía para levantarme. Me colgué una de las cámaras al cuello y caminamos de la mano hacia el bosque. Korra parecía estar en ese trance especial cada vez que toma fotos. Observaba cada detalle del recorrido, a momentos me ofrecía una ligera sonrisa y volvía a observar su alrededor. El silencio era agradable, incluso parecía que habíamos dejado de respirar cuando sentí la mano de Korra en mi abdomen, deteniéndome.

Korra saco su cámara y apuntaba al frente, bajaba la cámara para hacer algunos ajustes y repetir el proceso un par de veces. Miré al frente pero no encontraba algo llamativo que mi novia quisiera capturar, el paisaje era asombroso, sin duda, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

-Enciende tu cámara, vamos a ajustar la luz.- me dijo casi en un susurro. Lo hice mientras Korra se acercaba para darme una rápida explicación de cómo hacer todo lo que hizo ella, volvió a donde estaba haciéndome señas de que me acercara.

-Observa por el visor, ajusta tu objetivo hasta que sea nítido y dispara.- hice lo que me dijo Korra pero no podía ver nada, estaba completamente negro.

-No veo nada, ¿Hice algo mal?- susurré algo avergonzada al ver a Korra reír.

-Listo, lo siento fue mi culpa, no te dije que lo quitaras antes.-dijo Korra entre risas con el pequeño tapón de la cámara. También me reí y después me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que esto era el mundo para Korra y quería hacerlo bien. Enfoqué e hice algunas tomas, me detuve para verla, me encantaba lo mucho que se concentraba y aproveche para tomarle una fotografía. Recorrimos distintos lugares y caminamos de regreso aun tomando algunas fotos.

-Bien veamos tus fotos.- Nos detuvimos a un lado de un enorme árbol, Korra me descolgó la cámara del cuello y miro las tomas detenidamente.

-No está mal, algunas son muy buenas.-

-Hahaha ¿Algunas? ¿Tan mala soy?- dije bromeando y acercándome más a ella.

-Claro que no, hay buenas tomas, solo necesitas...oh, ven, acércate. Sé que soy hermosa pero esta foto es genial.- En la pantalla de la cámara estaba la foto que tome de Korra y tenía razón, era muy buena, al verla volví a sentir esa admiración que tengo por ella al verla hacer lo que le gusta.

-Aquí no solo tomaste una foto. Capturaste el momento, fue importante, te hizo sentir algo. Y me halaga que haya sido yo haha.- bromeó Korra colgándome la correa de la cámara al cuello para jalarme hacia ella, besándome con intensidad. Sin darme cuenta me senté sobre sus piernas, sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras con las mías revolvía su cabello, bajaba por su cuello y su pecho.

Nuestros suspiros interrumpieron el beso, pero eso no impidió que mis labios recorrieran otras partes. Sus ligeras mordidas en mi cuello me excitaban cada vez más, me invadía la ansiedad de sentir más, de escucharla decir mi nombre entre gemidos, de saborear cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Korraaa! ¿Dónde estás?- La voz de Kuvira se escuchaba lejana pero fuerte. Korra de inmediato puso espacio entre ambas y no pude contener un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Korra preocupada, ignorando los gritos de Kuvira.

-¡Nada! ¿Porque no regresamos a ver que quiere tu "amiga"?- me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y caminé de regreso sin esperar a Korra.

-Asami, espera. ¿Estas celosa? No es lo que piensas, te juro que...- Korra venia detrás de mi intentando alcanzarme.

-¡No estoy celosa! Mejor ve a ver que quiere Kuvira, ha de ser importante, hablar del ejército y de todooo lo que hicieron juntas. Seguro ella te entiende más ¿no?- Me giré para gritarle y me arrepentí al instante al ver su mirada triste combinada con su furia. Me miro decepcionada y paso de largo hacia el campamento. Me quedé de pie, analizando lo que había dicho, intentando combatir el arrepentimiento con mi furia, convencida de que tenía la razón.

Minutos después llegué al campamento, Opal y Bolin nadaban en el lago (de inmediato pensé como Bolin consiguió que Opal quisiera nadar con su miedo a las ranas) Mako preparaba algo de comer y pude ver a Korra muy seria acomodando leña para hacer la fogata. Me sorprendió no ver a Kuvira por ninguna lado o cerca de Korra.

-¿Quieres pescar conmigo?- preguntó Kuvira detrás de mí, con dos cañas de pescar en su mano.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dije pero más avergonzada que molesta, estaba segura que Kuvira se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿Por favor? Alguien tiene que conseguir la cena.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, esta vez bastante sincera me quedo de otra más que aceptar. Nos acercamos a la orilla del lago en silencio, Kuvira preparo la carnada, la arrojó y me paso la caña para hacer lo mismo con la suya.

-Lamento haber causado problemas, al principio me pareció divertido cuando noté lo incomoda que estabas al verme con Korra y bueno...no pude evitar escuchar su pelea, lo siento mucho, no quise causar una pelea entre ustedes.- Miré de reojo a Kuvira y estaba tan sonrojada como yo.

-No es nada, tampoco debí ponerme así, Korra jamás me ha dado motivos y lo que hice fue desconfiar de inmediato, yo estuve mal.- respondí aún más avergonzada por mi comportamiento y obviamente por haber afirmado mis celos.

-No, yo no debí entrometerme para mi diversión. Soy algo maldita a veces y no debí serlo contigo, muy mala primera impresión ¿No lo crees?- dijo Kuvira riendo y no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa.

-Para eso son las segundas oportunidades.- Lo que dije fue sincero, ella es amiga de mi novia, alguien que importante para ella y yo debo respetar eso, al igual que a Kuvira, que ahora me parece bastante amigable. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, cuando comenzaron a picar los peces, atrapamos algunos, los pequeños los regresábamos al lago. Hablamos de toda clase de cosas y me descubrí divirtiéndome con esta chica.

-Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con un asunto mecánico.- dijo Kuvira rompiendo el silencio que vino después. No respondí, solo asentí esperando a que continuara.

-Tengo un Camaro SS 69 en pésimas condiciones y me gustaría reconstruirlo yo, con mis propias manos. El problema es que mi conocimiento en autos se limita a cambiar llantas y aceite. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme. Voy a pagarte, te lo juro.- Kuvira me miraba con esperanza.

-Amm...seguro. He restaurado un par de esos así que no será problema y puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé.- respondí sonriendo, de alguna forma me emocionaba, extrañaba restaurar autos.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece vernos los miércoles y sábados? Esos días descanso y creo que así podría estar listo para mi boda.-

-¡¿Tu boda?! ¿Estas comprometida? N-no me di cuenta.- dije sorprendida observando su mano como lo hice cuando Korra nos presentó y Kuvira lo notó pues de inmediato metió su mano a su camisa para sacar una cadena de plata con un anillo colgando.

-En mi trabajo tengo que quitármelo constantemente así que mejor lo llevo así. Voy a casarme con Baatar, el hermano de Opal.- Kuvira parecía estar muy divertida de ver mi cara en el momento en que todo tuvo sentido, lo que me dijo Opal, seguro Korra también quiso decírmelo y no se lo permití. Me sentía tan culpable y avergonzada por toda esta situación.

-Oh por Raava...ahora me siento más estúpida que antes. ¡Lo siento!- me disculpé y me negaba a verla a los ojos, Kuvira solo reía mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo lamento haber provocado una pelea entre Korra y tú. Pero sé que van a arreglarlo, puedo ver por la forma en que te mira que eres importante para ella y me alegra que la hagas feliz. Dale tiempo, a veces no es tan fácil hablar de las cosas que hemos vivido en servicio y sobre todo ella. Mientras sigas apoyándola, iras comprendiendo lo que pasa por su mente.- dijo Kuvira jalando la caña para sacar otro pez.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- respondí con una sonrisa. Me alegraba haber aclarado esto y me agrada la idea de tener una buena amistad con Kuvira, ahora solo necesitaba disculparme con Korra.

: :

-Si quieres puedes dormir en nuestra tienda.- se burló Opal al ver como Korra entraba a nuestra tienda con Naga sin decir nada.

-Eres bienvenida, si toleras los ronquidos de Opal. O puedes ir con Mako, pero el suele hablar dormido, te despertaras un par de veces durante la noche.- dijo Bolin entre risas cuando Opal le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Yo no hablo dormido!- gritó Mako desde su tienda.

-Ves, se defiende dormido.-

-¡ .Domido!- se quejó Mako de nuevo mientras Opal y Bolin reían por lo bajo.

-Debieron decirme antes, chicos. Ahora solo hice el ridículo.-

-Mmm, sí. Y fue divertido por un rato antes de ver a Korra enojada. Tú sabes que intente decírtelo, pero me ignoraste.- se quejó Opal bebiendo de su taza de café, ya éramos los únicos alrededor de la fogata, Kuvira iba de aquí a allá guardando cosas.

-Ya ve de una vez a tu tienda, Asami. Habla con ella, todo estará bien.- dijo Kuvira echando agua de su vaso para apagar la fogata.

-Bien, iré, buenas noches chicos.-

-Buenas noches.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si las cosas salen mal, puedes dormir conmigo, pero te advierto que duermo desnuda.- me dijo Kuvira en un susurro, yo solo me reí y le saque la lengua antes de estar frente a la tienda donde podía ver la sombra de Korra. Con muchos nervios deslicé el zipper para entrar y encontrarme la maravillosa y marcada espalda de Korra, reconociendo cada trazo de sus tatuajes y los deseos de pasar mis dedos por ella me invadieron.

-No creas lo que te dice, no duerme desnuda. Pero suele atacarte con gases mientras duermes, es horrible.- Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo nos estuvo escuchando, incluso ignore la lejana risa de Kuvira pues era obvio que todos podíamos oírnos.

-Korra, yo...amm...- dije antes de soltar un suspiro de decepción al ver como se ponía una camiseta.

-Me alegra que Kuvira y tú se lleven mejor, pero me sigo preguntando ¿Qué carajos paso, Asami?- Me asusto un poco ver a Korra tan seria y molesta, no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Quise impedir con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas pero mis ojos comenzaron a nublarme, pero antes de poder derramar una lagrima sentí los labios de Korra contra los míos en un fuerte beso, seguido de un abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Tal vez tú no lo sientas, pero me entiendes incluso mejor de lo que yo lo hago. En tan poco tiempo sabes cada parte de mí, lo que necesito para ser feliz, algo que pensé que ya no volvería a sentir. No quiero a alguien que entienda mi vida en el ejército, que sepa lo que es perder a alguien en batalla o lo que sea. Necesito a alguien que pueda alejarme de todo eso con el simple hecho de ser ella misma y eso es lo que haces, Asami.- Korra tenía sus manos en mi rostro acercándome a ella, mirándome a los ojos, como si intentara entrar a través de ellos, hacerme entender todo lo que sentía, volví a besarla, con la misma intensidad. De alguna forma sentía lo mismo, Korra me hacía feliz de mil maneras y lo lograba sin esforzarse, solo con ser ella.

-¿D-de verdad te hago feliz?- pregunté emocionada.

-¡Claro que sí, Sami!-

-Wow...e-es que no sé qué decir...es lo que más quiero, verte feliz y que me digas que lo eres yo...Lamento haberme comportado así, es solo que con lo de esta mañana, el verte molesta o que puedas hablar con Kuvira o los chicos, cosas que ustedes saben y yo ignoro completamente...sentí que no te comprendo, que tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente y que por eso no eras feliz...Además de que si estaba algo celosa...-

-¿Algo?- preguntó Korra ya con su habitual sonrisa.

-Está bien...mucho, bastante, enloquecidamente. Y ahora me arrepiento bastante, no tenía por qué ponerme así, sobre todo porque confió en ti.- dije avergonzada bajando la mirada. Los dedos de Korra pasaron por mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y darme un ligero beso.

-No te preocupes, puedo confiarle a Kuvira una tropa completa, pero fuera del ejército es difícil saber que planea. Es mi amiga pero hay ocasiones en las que puede ser muy pesada.- dijo Korra conteniendo su risa cuando escuchamos a Kuvira aclarándose la garganta. Tal vez era poco privado el momento pero me alegraba haber aclarado las cosas y no me sentía incomoda en lo absoluto, estos chicos eran mis amigos, mi familia ahora y soy feliz.

Abrace a Korra con fuerza, me llene de su esencia, es curioso como una pelea te puede hacer sentir que te apartaste de esa persona por días. Tal vez no lo sabía todo, no acompañe a Korra en esos momentos difíciles pero ahora estoy aquí, a su lado.

-¿Korra...Asami?- preguntó Bolin, su voz se escuchaba lejana pero clara.

-¿Siiii, Bo?- respondió Korra.

-Ya que todo está arreglado y he llorado un poco por lo conmovedor que fue todo...¿Podemos reencender la fogata y divertirnos un poco? Tengo una botella de Ron que Opal y yo ya abrimos...-

-Yo si quiero.- dijo Kuvira a lo lejos.

-¡No estoy dormido!- grito Mako de la nada.

-Les dije que se defendía dormido.- volvió a hablar Bolin y le siguieron nuestras carcajadas mientras abríamos nuestras tiendas para salir a encender la fogata de nuevo.

-Hahaha, está bien, ya vamos.- dijo Korra poniéndose una sudadera antes de salir de la tienda, se giró para murmurar "Te amo" seguido de un guiño.

-También yo.- dije por lo bajo siguiendo a Korra. Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego que comenzaba a intensificarse de nuevo mientras le gritábamos a Mako para que nos contestara dormido, bebimos, reímos y pasamos una gran noche. Lo mejor es disfrutar todos estos momentos, nunca sabes lo que puede venir después.

 **NOTAS**

Damn, los bloqueos son maloooos :/ pero aquí tienen actualización ;) Espero que les guste y este se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo que suele decir dormido, que él no habla dormido xD Amo acampar así que ya quería hacer un capitulo con esto, pero soy como Opal haha, me dan miedo las ranas u_u Kuvira es buena persona en este fic :3 aunque como dijo Korra, algo pesada haha. Vienen muchaaaas cosas después de este capítulo, espero no tardarme tanto esta vez. Gracias por los reviews y por dedicarle un rato a leer el fic n_n Nos leemos


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando termine la sesión de fotos con el equipo de futbol local. Mako y yo nos hicimos amigos de varios de ellos muy pronto así que no se hizo esperar la propuesta de salir al bar. Yo no pensaba en otra cosa más que llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir profundamente abrazando a mi novia.

-Vamos, Korra. Solo serán unos tragos y volverás a casa con tu esposa.- dijo Tahno. Vaya que esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero sonreí al pensar en que me agradaba bastante la idea. En mi mente estaba claro que quería pasar cada día con Asami, pero ahora que Tahno me había dado la idea...

-Amm, Asami no es mí...-

-Sí, Korra. ¿Porque no vamos? Asami, Bolin y Opal no llegaran hasta más tarde.- interrumpió Mako y entonces recordé que los chicos estaban en un concierto. Saque mi celular para avisarle a Asami que iría al Bar por si ella llegaba a casa antes y no se preocupara.

-Bien, vamos. Pero no beberé demasiado, debo conducir.- les advertir al ver sus caras maliciosas. Salimos del estudio, Mako iba conmigo en el auto mientras seguíamos a los chicos al Bar. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta que era un club y no de esos tranquilos bares a los que mis amigos y yo estábamos acostumbrados. Mako me miro con algo de arrepentimiento y creo que yo hice lo mismo pues solo nos reímos al vernos.

-¿Nos estamos haciendo viejos?- preguntó Mako entre risas mientras seguíamos a Tahno y los demás. Al entrar la fuerte música, las luces de intensos colores y la gran cantidad de personas nos paralizo un poco, sin embargo, parecía divertido.

-No lo creo, solo que disfruto más el poder hablar con mis amigos.- dije casi gritando al oído de Mako. Las bebidas no se hicieron esperar y yo apenas bebí dos tragos y el último lo tuve en mi mano para disimular un poco, no tenía nada de ganas de embriagarme. Estábamos pasándola muy bien a pesar de que la música nos hacía gritar, bailamos un rato y al regresar a la mesa sentí la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo. Era una selfie que me envió Asami con los chicos y el escenario al fondo, se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien.

 **Sami:** Espero que la estén pasando tan bien como nosotros, te veo más tarde en casa, te amo. 3

 **Korra:** Creo que la estamos pasando bien. También te amo, conduce con cuidado al regresar, nos vemos en casa.

Respondí agregando una selfie que habíamos tomado con los chicos del equipo, apenas pasaron 3 minutos cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo.

 **Sami:** Bolin está llorando y dice que no va a perdonarlos si no le consiguen algunos autógrafos.

Reí al imaginarme como estaba Bolin, saque una factura que tenía en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y una pluma que pase a los chicos para que la firmaran y regalársela a Bolin. Miré la hora, las 12:30, creo que era mejor volver a casa pronto. Mako me miro y asintió, nos despedimos de los chicos, salimos del club caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto cuando escuchamos unos fuertes ruidos cerca del contenedor de basura.

-¡Es todo lo que tengo, no estoy mintiendo!- gritó un chico aunque de inmediato reconocí su voz. Iroh.

-Entonces tu familia dará más que tú.- dijo el otro hombre. Al voltear a ver a mi amigo me di cuenta que ya estaba actuando pues hablaba por celular a la policía muy despacio, casi en un susurro, después Mako y yo nos movimos de prisa hacia el contenedor. Había 2 hombres, se veían mucho más grandes que nosotros y al vernos solo se burlaron.

-Dejen al chico en paz, apenas si puede estar de pie de lo ebrio que esta.- les dije intentando sonar con poco interés, no quería iniciar una pelea. Mire de nuevo a Iroh en el suelo y hasta me siento un poco mal de sentir desprecio, la simple idea de que el chico estuvo interesado en Asami no me agrada.

-¡Estos no es asunto suyo, es mejor que se larguen o les daremos una paliza. Y no me detendré por que seas mujer!- grito el hombre gordo y calvo. Nos quedamos ahí, quietos, haciéndoles entender que no íbamos a dejar a Iroh cuando un tercer hombre atacó por detrás a Mako. Fue en un instante que perdí la cordura...de nuevo. Me abalance sobre uno de los hombres, lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza, el coraje se apoderó de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Otra vez me sentía fuera de sí, los golpes que me daban no me detenían, en un punto sentí como mis lentes salieron disparados a quien sabe dónde y aun con la poca visión que tenía, la mirada de preocupación en el hombre calvo hasta me hizo sonreír.

Pero por alguna razón la imagen de Asami paso por mi mente, el pensar en cómo se sentiría al verme así me hizo detenerme y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Mako dio un golpe al hombre que lo había golpeado, noqueándolo. El chico que tenía debajo de mi aprovecho mi distracción y se arrastró hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo con el resto de los chicos. Mako se acercó a mi tomando mi rostro y probablemente gritando algo pues yo solo miraba su boca moverse.

-¡Korra! ¡Reacciona! T-todo está bien, estas a salvo, los hombres se han ido. Debemos irnos de aquí, la policía no tarda en llegar y vernos así no va a ayudarnos en nada.- dijo Mako y me di cuenta que sangraba de la frente, también noté el sabor metálico y caliente en mi boca, también estaba sangrando. Me puse de pie de un salto, tomé mis lentes y fuimos hacia donde estaba Iroh, entre los dos lo levantamos para llevarlo al auto.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.- respondí a la pregunta que casi tenia pintada Mako en su mirada al verme encender el auto. Iroh iba dormido en el asiento trasero, también tenía golpes, sangre y apestaba a alcohol. Por mucho que lo detestara no iba a dejarlo por ahí o en la estación de policía, así que tomé la siguiente calle directo a donde sé que viven las personas importantes como Iroh o Asami, todos en Ciudad República conocemos ese lugar.

Conduje en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna forma sentía que había fallado, a mí, a Asami, a mis amigos. Hace tanto tiempo de la última vez que tuve un ataque...estire mi brazo para alcanzar el frasco de píldoras que tenía en el auto y me lleve una a la boca tratando de evitar la mirada de Mako. Llegamos a las rejas de la privada donde el guardia nos detuvo.

-Si no tienen su identificación no puedo dejarlos pasar.- dijo el guardia fastidiado, supongo que esto lo tiene que decir todos los días. Sin decir nada solo baje la ventanilla trasera para que pudiera ver a mi ebrio pasajero y el hombre solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Es la tercera en esta semana, adelante. Su casa es la quinta, llamare a la señora para que lo reciba.- respondió el guardia, abriendo las puertas, pasamos lentamente las casas hasta llegar a la que nos habían indicado, aunque no fue difícil pues ya había personas fuera de la casa y para mi sorpresa, suerte o "karma" ahí estaba Hiroshi.

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Tenía dos días sin saber de mi hijo. Espíritus, disculpa mis modales, soy Izumi.- Por supuesto sabía quién era, su padre me dio muchos consejos durante mi entrenamiento en la academia militar. Respetaba mucho a esa familia...aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Iroh...

-No se preocupe, tuvo un problema fuera de un club, lo reconocí de inmediato y bueno, aquí lo tiene.- conteste a Izumi que veia como dos de sus ayudantes cargaban a Iroh.

-E-eso que hicieron, fuue incrreibleee, yo...yo seré como ustedes, ¡lo juro!- Contesto Iroh mientras lo veíamos pasar, estaba realmente borracho y me di cuenta de que Mako intentaba ahogar su risa.

-Supongo que esperas una recompensa, ¿no es así?- dijo Hiroshi con tal desprecio que agradecí que Asami no estuviera aquí, a nadie le gustaría ver que tu padre hable así con tu novia.

-Claro que no, traje a Iroh porque es mi deber, porque es lo correcto, no necesito ninguna clase de recompensa. Si me disculpan, debo irme, MI novia me espera en casa.- La cara que hizo Hiroshi me dio una gran satisfacción pero me sentí mal por seguirle el juego, no es algo que me guste hacer. Caminamos al auto después de que Izumi nos diera las gracias mil veces más cuando Hiroshi me tomó por el brazo y no muy delicadamente.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Hiroshi muy serio, como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo acercarse a mí.

-Si va a seguir ofendiéndome, no lo creo. Si tiene algo de verdad importante que decirme, de acuerdo, lo escucho.- respondí asintiendo hacia Mako que me miraba confundido.

-Es algo importante, acompáñame.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el pequeño parque al centro de la calle. Le hice una seña a Mako para que me esperara en el auto y seguí a mi querido suegro para saber qué es lo que quería decirme.

-¿Qué necesitas para alejarte de mi hija? Puedo darte lo que desees, tengo un mundo para ofrecerte, tu solo dilo.- dijo Hiroshi más en un tono cansado que altanero, pero eso no quita lo enojada que estoy.

-Intentare no ofenderme por lo que acaba de decir, señor. Supongo que es la forma en que un hombre de negocios vive, incluso si debe negociar con la vida personal de las personas, o de su propia hija.- Hiroshi que caminaba frente a mí se detuvo para observarme con bastante odio para después volver la vista hacia el frente.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero soy un padre desesperado, quiero a mi única familia de vuelta.- esta vez, su voz era más triste...humana.

-Sé que para usted soy la persona que le robo a su hija. Pero yo no hice nada más que querer a su hija. En el fondo sabe perfectamente quien es el que decidió alejarla, pero no soy nadie para darle las razones por las que Asami prefirió perder contacto con usted...hasta yo le he pedido que hablen, que le dé una oportunidad.- confesé y claro que me esperaba la mirada de desconfianza que me lanzo Hiroshi.

-Amo a su hija señor y detesto verla sufrir porque no puede ver a su padre porque este no la acepta. Yo no necesito que me acepte, señor. Solo quiero que Asami sea feliz con su familia, yo jamás voy a apartarla de usted.-

-No puedo creer eso y tampoco puedo aceptar su relación anormal.- dijo Hiroshi alzando la voz.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir hablando, señor. Yo no pienso dejar a Asami, me apartare solo si ella me lo pide. No intente aceptar la relación, no es lo que Asami necesita ahora, solo intente aceptar a su hija. Buenas noches.- conteste antes de girarme para regresar al auto, sabía que no tenía caso seguir hablando con Hiroshi.

-¿Está todo bien, Korra?- preguntó Mako, yo solo asentí sin dejar de mirar a Hiroshi, encendí el motor y salí de ahí pensando en si era buena idea en hablar de lo que había pasado con Asami.

: :

-¡No puedo creer que te ofreciera dinero! ¡¿Que le sucede?! ¡Todo quiere arreglar con dinero! ¡¿Acaso soy algo que se puede comprar?!-

-¡Ouch!...- me queje cuando Asami puso bruscamente el algodón empapada en alcohol en la herida que tenía en la ceja. Si, había decidido contarle, no podía ocultarle algo así a mi novia y bueno...no estaba muy feliz que digamos, sobre todo al verme en ese estado.

-Lo siento, amor. Es solo que...¡agh! no puedo creer que lo hiciera, pero ya vera cuando lo vea, le exigiré que te pida una disculpa.- dijo Asami acerándose más a mi rostro para examinar el moretón en mi ojo, aproveche para robarle un beso.

-¡No es el momento, Korra!- se quejó mi novia quitándome mis lentes rotos y colocando la bolsa de hielo sobre mi rostro, poniendo espacio entre ambas.

-Oww ¿Porque no? Creo que eso me haría sentir mejor.- bromeé pero al ver lo sería que estaba tomé su mano para acercarla a mí.

-Porque no estuve para ti, mira como estas...y yo discutiendo por mi padre...- respondió Asami con tristeza. Dejé la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa y me puse de pie para abrazarla por detrás.

-Hey, no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien. Es algo que ni tu ni yo podemos evitar y respecto a tu padre...creo que debes hablar con él-

-No pienso...-

-No digo que lo hagas ahora, mañana, en dos semanas. Hazlo cuando creas que es el momento, pero no dejes que pase demasiado tiempo, deben hablar. Es tu padre después de todo.- dije sonriendo, tratando de relajar un poco a Asami y funciono. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mi cuello hasta tomar mi rostro y darme un delicado beso, con miedo de lastimarme pero yo la acerque aún más a mi cuerpo, pase mis manos por su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero y levantándola. Sus piernas se aferraron a mi cintura mientras caminaba hacia nuestra habitación.

-Mhhmm, pensé que estabas cansada...- dijo Asami entre un gemido cuando mordí su cuello. No dije nada, solo seguí besándola. Llegue a la orilla de la cama y despacio recosté a Asami al centro mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo, besando cada parte de él y retirando todas las prendas que me impedían disfrutar lo suave de su piel. Al tenerla completamente desnuda me levante un poco y desde sus piernas observe cada centímetro de ella hasta detenerme en su sonrojado rostro, su maravillosa sonrisa y lo brillante de sus ojos verdes.

No podía seguir ignorándolo más, desde que comencé mi relación con Asami supe que era especial, no algo pasajero. Me enamore con una intensidad que pensé que era ficticia, algo sacado de los libros o películas...esto que siento es demasiado real y deseaba aún más. No solo es verla todo el tiempo, reír con ella, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla en las noches...Asami es la indicada, no sé por qué no paso por mi mente antes...Oh por Raava...¿Es pronto, no es así? Pero la amo...¿Lo que siento debe seguir esperando?

-Amm...¿Korra? ¿Está todo bien?- dijo Asami preocupada, su mano acariciando mi rostro.

-...creoquedeberiacasarmecontigo...- balbuceé en automático y de inmediato me lleve las manos a la boca. No podía creer que lo dije, ¡¿Porque lo dije?! El solo ver la expresión de Asami me hace arrepentirme aún más, está ahí, sin decir nada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Korra...¿L-lo dices en serio?- preguntó Asami muy seria y wow, de verdad que sentí como si mi corazón se agrietara, no debí decirlo…

-¿Qué? Amm, pues...si, pero no me hagas caso, no sé de donde salió eso, estoy loca...perdóname por haberte incomodado, creo que fue demasiado pro...- No pude terminar, Asami se lanzó sobre mi besándome con fuerza, hasta había olvidado la herida en mi labio inferior, pero no importaba, el momento era mágico, lo suficiente para ignorar el dolor. La besé con todo el amor que le tengo, con todo el que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle y recordé que ni siquiera tenía un anillo, esto pasara a la historia como la peor propuesta de matrimonio, típico de mí.

-Mm, espera.- dije interrumpiendo el beso. Me acerque de prisa hacia la mesita de noche para sacar del cajón una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo. Regrese junto a Asami y noté que no era la única llorando ni con una sonrisa tan grande que empezaba a adormecer mis mejillas.

-Supongo que ese beso es un sí, pero aun así quiero preguntarlo como debí hacerlo, te mereces mucho más que mi habilidad para hablar sin pensar antes. Asami Sato ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté con emoción.

-¡Claro que si, Korra! ¡Te amo, te amo muchísimo!- respondió Asami abrazándome con fuerza mientras sollozaba entre risas, era extraño, pero perfecto.

-Lamento no tener un anillo en este momento, pero espero que esto funcione por esta noche porque te juro que mañana será lo primero que haré, ir a buscar tu anillo.- dije mostrando una pequeña cadena de oro con un corazón de oro también que mi madre me regalaron cuando deje mi hogar para ir a la academia militar.

\- Mi madre siempre decía que en ese pequeño corazón estaba ella para protegerme, siempre lo lleve conmigo durante mi servicio. Quiero que tú lo tengas, te amo Sami.- dije colocando la cadena alrededor de su cuello y abrazándola de nuevo, no podía estar más feliz.

-Oh, Korra. No es necesario que me lo des, es importante para ti. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho con esos anillos de caramelo habría aceptado y seguiría siendo perfecto.- dijo Asami intentando devolverme el regalo pero la detuve, pase mis manos por su espalda y comencé a besarla en el cuello consiguiendo ligeros suspiros que me recordaron lo que había interrumpido.

-Quiero que lo conserves, aunque te de un anillo. Es tuyo. Ahora... creo que dejamos algo pendiente ¿no es así?- susurré en su oído cuando sentí sus manos levantar mi camiseta.

-Entonces no sé porque sigues vestida.- dijo Asami y al quitarme la camisa me besó con pasión. Di un último vistazo al reloj, 3:26 a.m.

Supongo que no dormiremos mucho esta noche.

: :

Cuando desperté busqué a Asami entre las sabanas pero solo me encontré con Naga que aprovecho mi cercanía para lamerme toda la cara. Salí de la cama lo más rápido que pude para ir a la cocina para ver si aún alcanzaba a despedirme de mi prometida antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Haha la idea de que ahora era mi prometida me saco una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció al no encontrarla en la cocina. Vi la hora en el microondas, hace una hora que se había marchado. Fui a servirme un café cuando distinguí una nota en el comedor, me acerque para leerla mientras tomaba un sorbo a mi café.

 _Korra_

 _No quise despertarte, te veías hermosa roncando. Nos vemos esta tarde, ya hable con Tenzin y me dará el resto del día así que podemos hacer lo que tienes en mente y no quisiste decirme. Hay donas que trajo Bolin ayer._

 _Te amo._

Sonreí al recordar lo insistente y casi infantil que se puso Asami cuando no quise decirle a donde iríamos. Pero vi la hora así que debía apresurarme, fui a tomar una ducha, me puse la camisa azul que le gusta a Asami, regrese a la cocina para llenar mi termo de café, tomé una dona y salí deprisa de casa llamando a Opal para decirle que se encargara de la sesión de ese día, confiaba en su capacidad, cada día me sorprendía de su visión.

En el camino pensé en mis padres, debía darles la noticia. Al aparcar frente a Joyería decidí llamarlos, revisé mis contactos en el celular y presione Mamá.

-¡Korra! Hola linda, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Asami?- preguntó mi madre, desde que conocí a Asami les he hablado de ella a mis padres, incluso han hablado con ella por teléfono o skype. Hace una semana me di cuenta que mi padre la había agregado a Facebook, tenía pensado ir a visitarlos pronto para que al fin la conocieran en persona.

-Estamos muy bien, de maravilla de hecho.- conteste emocionada por darles la noticia.

-No durmieron entonces ¿verdad?- Escuche decir a mi padre y solo lleve mi mano al rostro, avergonzada.

-Agh, Papá, hasta por teléfono eres imprudente. Tengo algo que contarles.-

-¿Qué es linda? Porque sé que no puede ser un embarazo.- contesto mi mamá, esta vez no pude evitar reírme.

-Hahaha sip, definitivamente no es eso. Amm...acabo de comprometerme con Asami, se lo pedí anoche...- Tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído por los fuertes gritos de mis padres.

-¡Felicidades hija! Por Raava, estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas y tu madre no dejaba de decirme que pronto se casarían, vaya que tenía razón.-

-Hahaha, gracias Papá, ¿Dónde está Mamá?-

-Oh esta algo emocional por eso me paso el teléfono pero entre sus sollozos puedo descifrar que te felicita y que está muy contenta. ¿Crees que podamos hablar esta noche por Skype? Queremos felicitar a Asami también.- Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon de la emoción, no paraba de sonreír.

-Claro que sí, les hablare esta noche. Los quiero y gracias por su apoyo. Trata de calmar a Mamá, les mando un abrazo.- Me despedí mientras bajaba del auto y me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Hablamos esta noche, hija. Te amamos y felicidades.-

Entré a la tienda y fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Pasé mi mirada por los mostradores, viendo toda clase de anillos, unos bastante ostentosos, sé que Asami no es de usar esa clase de anillos, sobre todo por lo mucho que trabaja con sus manos.

-¿Hay algo que le agrade?- preguntó la empleada amablemente, pero no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, aun no me decidía.

-Amm aún no sigo...espera. ¿Podrías mostrarme ese anillo del fondo?- pregunté cuando vi uno que llamo mi atención. La chica lo puso en mi mano y al verlo de cerca me convencí aún más, era perfecto. Era sencillo, de oro con un hermoso y pequeño diamante rosa al centro y dos diminutos a los lados incrustados en el oro. Era curioso cómo no tenía idea de qué tipo de anillo le daría y de pronto lo encontré, de solo verlo pensaba en Asami.

-Me llevare este.- dije a la chica que asintió y lo colocó en una pequeña caja roja. No podía esperar a dárselo a Asami.

: :

Estaba fuera del edificio de la editorial, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa si ya se lo había pedido ayer de la forma más extraña e imprudente. Justo cuando estaba por entrar mi celular sonó, al ver el número en la pantalla no lo reconocí así que decidí ignorar la llamada, no suelo dar mi celular a cualquiera, si es de trabajo normalmente llaman a la oficina.

Tomé el ascensor, presione el botón y justo cuando se cerraban las puertas mi celular volvió a sonar. Era el mismo número de hace un momento y con fastidio rechacé la llamada de nuevo. Vi pasar los pisos hasta que se detuvo en el mío, se abrieron las puertas y me encontré a todos fuera de sus escritorios viendo la televisión. Cuando levanto la vista para ver lo que los demás me quede sin palabras, petrificada ante las posibilidades. Apenas me di cuenta cuando Asami me abrazo con tal fuerza que podía sentir su miedo, su preocupación. La vibración en mi bolsillo no paraba, todo parecía lejano, me sentía como en una burbuja.

-No te asustes, amor. Todo estará bien, aun no significa nada.- Tranquilice a Asami que se aferraba a mí, no sé si hasta intentaba tranquilizarme y no estaba muy convencida...

Volví a ver la televisión como intentado buscar la broma, o que me había equivocado, pero no es así, ahí estaba claramente la frase repitiéndose una y otra vez debajo del vídeo donde veía las explosiones en la Bahía Yue. De pronto pasaron al presentador del noticiero y todos volvieron la vista hacia la tele, fue cuando noté que nos observaban.

-El presidente Raiko acaba de anunciar que no tomará por sentado el ataque por parte de Ba Sing Se. Esto no puede considerarse más que una declaración de guerra.-

Guerra...la palabra retumbo en mi cerebro como un fuerte y largo eco.

 **NOTAS**

Una gran disculpa por la demora :/ pero bueno fue temporada de premiaciones, por lo que el trabajo se puso pesado. Estoy haciendo una columna de crítica de cine en una revista local y también como buena cinéfila me la pase viendo películas y haciendo reviews sin parar. Pero estoy más libre ahora, así que aquí tienen otro capítulo con un feo final u_u y cortando el smut, damn soy mala pero es porque en el que viene lo compensara :)

Últimamente he sentido que el fandom ha bajado un poco pero no he perdido las ganas de seguir escribiendo korrasami :) y más ahora con la decepción en The 100 -.- Korra y Asami me siguen dando felicidad, espero que a ustedes también haha pero buen basta de mis traumas. Gracias por los reviews, por su paciencia y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo y el de A tu lado. Nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Agh, demonios!- me quejé al estrellar mi cabeza con el duro y sucio metal del auto de Kuvira. Me deje caer sobre el pequeño carrito que uso para deslizarme debajo de los autos cuando sentí un jalón que me llevo hacia afuera para encontrarme con mi amiga.

-Es la tercera vez en el día. No me engañas, sé que eso que traes en mente y que no te deja concentrarte se llama Korra.- dijo Kuvira que tenía la ropa llena de aceite de motor igual que yo. No dije nada, simplemente suspiré y empujé el carrito con fastidio hacia dentro del carro pero Kuvira volvió a jalarme.

-Sabes que está bien, no va a pasarle nada, solo está entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, tendría que pasar algo...grave para que Korra vaya a Ba Sing Se.- dijo Kuvira y la duda en sus palabras me hizo enojar aún más.

-¡¿Qué tal que si pase algo "Grave"?! Kuvira, si eso sucede Korra debe irse, esta vez no solo a 6 horas de aquí, se iría a la guerra, a miles de kilómetros donde no puedo estar con ella. ¡A pelear por gente que ni siquiera le importa su vida!- no pude resistir más las lágrimas, salían a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de detenerlas. Los brazos de Kuvira me rodearon de inmediato.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Korra me propuso matrimonio. Del ataque de Ba Sing Se a la Bahía Yue. De que mi prometida fue requerida en la Academia Militar y se marchó aquella noche. No le dije nada, no me despedí, ni siquiera dejé que me tocara, estaba dolida porque tomó esa decisión tan fácil, sin pensarlo...sin pensar en cómo me sentía. Hace dos semanas que no respondía sus llamadas, que no salía de casa, que no hablaba con nadie y vaya que necesitaba un abrazo.

-Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo, pero también entiendo a Korra. Conocí a Baatar durante mi servicio, le fue difícil "conquistarme" pues no es tan sencillo coquetearle a un Sargento apenas siendo cabo.- consiguió hacerme reír un poco, pensé que Kuvira jamás contaría algo así, la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba solo para provocarte o hacer bromas.

-A lo que voy es que, en muchas ocasiones vi como su tropa se marchaba a otras misiones y yo debía cumplir las mías. Me era muy difícil concentrarme por pensar si estaba bien, si no había pasado nada, porque estaba tardando tanto en llegar a la base. En una de las misiones la tropa salió del protocolo y no regresaron hasta 2 días después. Pensé lo peor y sin embargo esa mañana que estaba decidida a salir a buscarlos Baatar volvió, porque él me lo prometió y tenía que confiar en su palabra.-

-Pero...tengo miedo de que Korra no vaya a volver. No entiendo porque debe de ir si ella dejo el ejército hace tiempo. No sé por qué quiere volver a pasar por todo eso.- respondí, sabía que Korra iba a volver, pero si tenía que ir a Ba Sing Se ¿De verdad volvería?

-Cuando le dije a Baatar lo preocupada que estaba él solo me dijo que salió a pelear para evitar que no fuera yo la que estuviera en peligro. Parece algo absurdo pues ambos hacemos lo mismo, pero después me di cuenta de lo que dijo y que sé que Korra piensa. Vamos a pelear por las personas que te importan, los gobiernos tendrán sus malditos intereses y motivos estúpidos, pero vamos porque queremos proteger a los nuestros. Todas las personas que murieron o fueron heridas en el ataque de la bahía te hacen pensar en que no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar, pudiste estar ahí y Korra te hubiera perdido. No quiere pensar en que otras personas pueden atacar de nuevo en cualquier otro lugar y tu podrías estar ahí...No es algo fácil, no nos están obligando...pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.- dijo Kuvira que movió su brazo de mis hombros para pararse e ir por un par de cervezas. Yo solo me quedé ahí, pensando en lo que Kuvira me había dicho.

No necesito que Korra tenga que ir a la guerra para protegerme, eso definitivamente no me hará sentir segura ni tranquila, pero de alguna forma empezaba a entenderlo. Y seguramente si yo estuviera en su lugar...hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella.

-No podré verte la próxima semana, pero quiero dejarte las llaves del auto, hasta voy a llevarlo a tu casa para que continúes reparándolo ahí.- comentó Kuvira al pasarme la cerveza y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Porque?-

-Me voy a Ba Sing Se, me necesitan. Me voy en dos días, así que mi boda tendrá que esperar.- respondió Kuvira dando un trago largo a su cerveza. Me sentí tan egoísta que me daba asco, como pude ponerme así cuando Kuvira también está sufriendo, también está dejando a las personas que ama, sus planes, todo. Y yo llorando porque no puedo soportar que Korra este a 6 horas de aquí.

-Kuvira, yo...espíritus, como lo siento, soy una tonta.- dije bastante apenada.

-No lo eres, Salami. Tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos y es normal lo que sientes. Además, no lo sabias, ni siquiera lo sabe Baatar, esta noche voy a decírselo y aunque no quiera sé que va a enlistarse de nuevo en cuanto lo sepa. Solo hay que ser fuertes, es lo único que nos queda.- Volví a abrazarla, nunca imagine que me llevaría tan bien con ella después de la ridícula situación que pasamos el día que la conocí y ahora de verdad agradecía sus palabras, su apoyo, vaya que iba a extrañarla mucho y a preocuparme por ella.

-Debes volver, Kuvira. Voy a extrañarte.- dije reteniendo mis lágrimas de nuevo, mi mente volvía a jugar conmigo al imaginarme como seria despedirme de Korra.

-Tengo la idea perfecta, en mi boda las chicas usaran traje y los chicos vestido, sera genial, Opal y tu deben buscar el traje perfecto así que claro que pienso volver, es una promesa.-

: :

Decidí pedirle el resto de la tarde a Tenzin, Korra volvería mañana y quería tener la casa limpia, a Naga bañada y todo perfecto para...no lo sé, supongo que era mi forma de comenzar a decir "lo siento, soy una estúpida egoísta".

Al entrar a casa me noté la maleta que estaba al lado del sofá, mi vista fue directo al perchero donde vi la chaqueta de Korra colgada y escuché la regadera. Parecía como si mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo, de pronto ya estaba abriendo la puerta del baño, el vapor había hecho empañar los espejos, vi la figura difuminada de Korra a través de las puertas de la regadera y no lo pensé dos veces, ni siquiera me quite la ropa, solo mis zapatos.

-¡Whoa! ¡Asami! ¿Está todo bibffd...- dijo Korra antes de que la atacara con un beso. Mi ropa se estaba empapando, la fuerza que ejercían mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo no me parecía suficiente, quería más, quería sentirla tan cerca para comprobar que estaba ahí. El beso era de lo más intenso, casi podía sentir que era la primera vez que la besaba, la había extrañado tanto, en solo dos semanas sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

El miedo de que Korra me rechazara por mi tonto y egoísta comportamiento desapareció al sentir como me besaba, como sus manos comenzaban a colarse por mis empapadas prendas. Apenas noté como el zipper de mi sudadera bajaba y tuve que alejar mis brazos de su cuerpo para ayudarla a sacarla de una vez. Me sentía en casa, tranquila y a salvo cerca de ella. Repasaba los trazos que decoraban su brazos y su pecho, levante la vista para encontrarme con su hermosa mirada azul, parecía saber cómo me sentía y que no importaba lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento...Te extrañe demasiado.- dije volviéndola a besar con desesperación, algo se estaba apoderando de mi con tal intensidad que me llenaba de ansiedad el no estar besándola.

-Tam...bien...yo. Agh, debiste desvestirte y esto hubiera sido más fácil.- se quejó Korra intentando bajar mis jeans, yo solo me reí mientras la ayudaba a deshacerme del resto de mi ropa. Si el agua se colaba por mis ojos o entre mi boca mientras besaba a Korra, no me importaba. La necesidad de sentirla aún más aumentaba con cada caricia, con sus besos sobre en mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mis senos. Ya no distinguía si era difícil respirar por el vapor o todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Korra me llevo hacia la pared con fuerza, descendió despacio hasta que sentí como besaba mi vientre. Levanto una de mis piernas para ponerla sobre su hombro, mis manos se aferraban a su cabello mientras sus besos recorrían despacio mis muslos. Mis gemidos ya comenzaban a aumentar y ni siquiera llegaba a donde más la necesitaba.

-¡¿Korra?! ¡¿Asamiiiiii?! ¿Están aquí? La puerta estaba abierta.- escuchamos la voz de Bolin. La decepción y frustración que me sentí fue demasiada que escapo en un fuerte gruñido que se combinó con el suspiro de Korra. Ambas nos miramos por un instante y reímos, pero en esa mirada nos hacíamos la promesa de que esto definitivamente iba a continuar más tarde y eso me animó un poco.

-Ammm...¡Ya vamos!.- grito Korra mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba la llave, cuando estaba a punto de salirme sentí como jalaba mi brazo y me daba un rápido beso y una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

: :

-Bueno, pues no me importa que las haya interrumpido, esto es importante. Opal y yo queremos casarnos. En esas capillas donde te casan rápido. Opal quiere que Asami sea su dama de honor y yo quiero que Mako y tu sean mis padrinos.- dijo Bolin decidido, pero no parecía ser una decisión tan alegre como suele ser. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la expresión de Opal y de Mako. Mi amiga luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, Mako solo miraba hacia algún lado, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Bolin...no necesitas apresurar nada, vas a...- dijo Korra pero Bolin dio un golpe a la mesa que nos asustó a todos.

-¡Quiero hacerlo! Opal también. Por favor, Korra...en cuanto recibimos la orden yo...-

-Ahh, de acuerdo. Si ustedes están seguros, yo lo estoy.- dijo Korra, definitivamente con la intención de interrumpir, lo cual me intrigo. Enseguida fue atacada por un fuerte abrazo de Bolin.

-También yo, Opal, haría lo que sea por ti.- dije con sinceridad y abrazando a mi amiga.

-Gracias, Asami, de verdad. Sé que es apresurado, pero...me di cuenta que no quiero estar con nadie más.- dijo Opal volviendo a ser la misma de siempre pero aun podía sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Las palabras de Bolin me tenían inquieta, tenía mis dudas y esperanzas, pero ya sabía que se refería. Decidimos llevar a Naga con nosotras, le caería bien un paseo, además de que Bolin insistió en que Naga debía estar ahí. Korra tomó su cámara, subimos al auto y seguimos el de los chicos. El sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse y la plática que tanto prolongábamos parecía estar a punto de explotar entre nosotras.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- pregunté, las manos de Korra se aferraron al volante con fuerza, mi corazón palpitaba mucho más de lo normal, incluso ante toda lógica, seguía pensando que tal vez Korra no tenía que irse.

-Esta mañana antes de regresar a casa. Debo irme a Ba Sing Se... mañana en la noche.- respondió Korra con mucha frialdad mientras yo sentía que todo alrededor se desmoronaba.

-Korra...yo, no tienes...tengo miedo.- dije acercándome a ella, colgándome de su cuello y abrazándola. Lloraba con fuerza, y ella también lo hacía, con su mano libre me acariciaba el cabello mientras seguía conduciendo, solo escuchaba entre sus sollozos "ya, tranquila" "todo va a estar bien".

-También tengo miedo, Sami. No voy a negarlo, pero debo hacerlo, me necesitan, tengo que protegerte, a ti, a todos mis amigos, mi familia. Sé que no vas a entenderlo pero...-

-Lo entiendo, amor. Si lo entiendo. Pero aun así duele...duele mucho pensar que no estoy ahí para cuidarte como tú lo haces. Ahora me arrepiento tanto de cómo me comporté, no debí hacerte eso, debí contestar tus llamadas, ir a buscarte...lo siento tanto, Korra, soy una egoísta.-

-No lo eres, no tienes por qué disculparte, sé que estas preocupada, es normal y ahora solo me importa estar contigo, que esto se olvide y disfrutemos lo que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me aparte para que Korra pudiera conducir más cómoda.

Pasamos por Kuvira, que de inmediato nos hizo parar para comprar unas botellas de vodka y algunas cosas. Llegamos a una de las capillas, casi fuera de la ciudad, el paisaje era hermoso, con el sol a punto de ocultarse, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y de ver el lugar tan mágico de pronto todo esto me parecía una excelente idea.

-Hahaha, ¡esto es genial! Debí decirle a Baatar que esto es una mejor idea, económica y divertida. Regresando voy a decirle que mandemos todo al demonio y nos casemos aquí.- comento Kuvira mientras caminábamos.

-Mi madre no te lo perdonaría, ha estado planeando esta boda por mucho tiempo. Pero no le diré nada si quieres casarte aquí primero.- dijo Opal con emoción, me sentía fascinada que por este momento, la guerra, las despedidas, el dolor, no parecía importar, éramos solo nosotros, divirtiéndonos, a punto de hacer otra locura, como cualquier otro día.

-Hahaha, jamás te metas con los planes de Suyin, puede ser muy peligroso.- dijo Bolin abriendo la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que está a punto de casarse con su única hija, en una capilla apenas legal. Has arruinado la boda que de seguro ya tenía planeada.- comento Korra dando unas palmadas a Bolin como deseándole buena suerte.

-Uuh, espero que el que pueda casarlos un tipo vestido de Elvis, eso lo haría aún más divertido cuando le mostremos las fotos a Suyin.- bromeo Mako y todos reíamos de ver el miedo en la cara de Bolin.

-¡Preguntare si tienen un traje de Elvis!- dije con emoción adelantándome a preguntar en la recepción. Todo era como siempre y eso me ayudaba a aliviar un poco el dolor y la tristeza.

: :

-Incluso para ser una boda express, te ves hermosa.- le dije a Opal mientras acomodábamos el velo sobre su rostro. Era divertido verla con el velo, en jeans, tenis rojos y con su sudadera de la universidad.

-Y es gracioso, porque no dejo de sentir que todo es perfecto, gracias por estar aquí chicas.- nos dijo Opal con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias a ti por pedirnos ser tus damas de honor. Por ahora, no llorar, toma un trago de esto y salgamos que los chicos nos esperan.- dijo Kuvira pasando la botella de vodka a Opal. Salimos deprisa y dejamos a la linda novia con Mako mientras Kuvira y yo corríamos hacia el pequeño altar al llegar tuve que reprimir una carcajada. El hombre que iba a casar a mis amigos tenía un gran casco con cuernos y un traje muy peculiar.

-No conseguí que fuera un Elvis, pero un traje de vikingo me parece más épico.- dijo Korra justo antes de que la música de la grabadora comenzara.

Todos nos giramos para ver entrar a Opal acompañada de Mako y Naga. Nunca olvidaré las sonrisas en sus rostros, los novios se miraban con tanto amor, con tanta alegría que no pude retener mis lágrimas. Tal vez las cosas nunca son como uno las planea. Hay momentos que te destrozan, que llegan a sacudirte con tanta fuerza y tu mundo queda de cabeza. Pero dentro de ese desastre, estará esa persona que te ayudara a juntar las piezas, a poner todo en su lugar y que todo sea simplemente perfecto.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Korra, sonreímos. En mi mente gritaba "¡Te amo!" y sabía que ella me decía lo mismo, podía sentirlo. Mako entrego a Opal, abrazo a ambos y se puso al lado de Korra, Naga se sentó a mi lado. A pesar de tener un hombre vestido de vikingo casando a mis amigos, dijo unas hermosas palabras que a todos nos tenían muy conmovidos.

-Los anillos, por favor.- dijo el vikingo observándonos. Kuvira de inmediato saco de sus bolsillos dos paquetes de caramelo en forma de anillo, me entrego uno a mí y el otro se lo lanzo a Korra. Entre risas nos acercamos y se los entregamos a los novios que reían mientras se colocaban los anillos.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- dijo el vikingo. Mis amigos y yo gritábamos y aplaudíamos, Korra tomaba algunas fotos, nos acercamos a abrazar a los novios y definitivamente todos nos tomamos una foto con el vikingo.

-Vamos, Korra. ¿No quieres aprovechar que ya estamos todos aquí? Seguro que el señor tiene algún otro disfraz si no quieres que sea el mismo.- dijo Kuvira en susurros a mi novia, mientras yo me tomaba fotos con Opal, pero podía escucharlas perfectamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Korra, que se perfectamente que sabía lo que quería decir Kuvira.

-Cásate con Asami, aquí, ahora mismo. ¿No es lo que quieres?-

-¡No voy a hacerlo aquí! Y no es que me parezca absurdo, al contrario, esto ya me parece una excelente idea. Es solo que...no quiero que parezca que intento atraparla en un compromiso más grande. No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar, mi plan definitivamente es volver, nada va a impedírmelo.-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Que tengo miedo de fallar y decepcionarla aún más. No voy a permitirlo, pero tampoco voy a atarla a mí. La amo y tengo un plan, eso me da más motivos para volver.- dijo Korra. Podía sentir un nudo en mi estómago de pensar en que ella tenía miedo de no volver, si ella estaba insegura, yo ahora lo estaba más. Kuvira se dio cuenta de que las estaba observando y se acercó de inmediato a ofrecernos más vodka.

No quería que la angustia me invadiera de nuevo, no quería seguir llorando ni lamentándome, esto momento era de Opal y Bolin. Debía sentirme feliz, por ellos, por lo que ocurría en ese momento y así lo haría, ya lidiare con el resto después.

 **NOTAS**

Pff vaya que me tarde, ¡pero al fin llego la inspiración! Haha vaya boda. Inspirada en un guion que hizo mi amiga en clase hace un tiempo y me dio permiso de plasmarla aquí, que en lo personal me parece una idea genial :D Bueno no los abrumare con mil disculpas porque me tarde y eso estuvo mal u_u por eso **PUEDEN DAR SIGUIENTE Y ENCONTRAR OTRO CAPITULO** :D vamos vayan vayan n_n


	14. Chapter 14

Asami y yo salimos a despedir a los chicos después de que decidimos continuar la celebración en nuestra casa. Kuvira estaba tan ebria que Baatar tuvo que venir por ella, Mako no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol pues era el conductor designado.

-Me llevare a estos tortolos al departamento de Opal, nos veremos luego.- dijo Mako abrazando a Asami y después a mí.

-¡Adiooooos Asamiiiiiiii! ¡Adioooos Korraaaa! ¡Nos vemos en la estación del tren mañanaaaa!- grito Bolin y agh, aunque sabía que estaba ebrio, de verdad quería golpearlo. Era inevitable, pero de verdad que no quería seguir recordándole a Asami que mañana me voy. Cuando me gire para buscar a mi novia, ya no estaba ahí, seguro que había entrado.

Cerré la puerta de casa, la busqué en la sala de estar pero no estaba. Suspiré, de verdad que me siento aterrada. Lo curioso es que ya no es mi ansiedad, ya no es mi trauma, ya no son todas esas experiencias las que me hacen sentir miedo. Ahora tengo miedo de dejar a Asami sola.

Entre a nuestra habitación, esperando encontrarla ya en la cama, dándome la espalda como lo hizo la noche antes de irme a la academia. Sabía que se molestó, lo que menos quería es estarle recordando que mañana me voy, que mañana debemos despedirnos, que puede ser la última vez que la vea. Me sorprendió no encontrarla ahí, seguro se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, lo que lo hace aun peor.

-Recuerdo que dejamos algo pendiente.- dijo Asami susurrándome al oído. La punta de su lengua recorrió bajo lentamente por mi cuello hasta mis hombros donde sentí una mordida. Mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, mi piel se erizó al contacto, sus manos comenzaron a colarse entre mi ropa mientras seguía besando mi cuello, una por mi camiseta, alcanzando mi pecho y la otra entre mis pantalones.

-Oh, sí. Y recuerdo muy bien en donde nos quedamos.- respondí girándome hacia ella. La besé con fuerza, acercándome lo más que podía, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

-E insistes en traer ropa, ¿No aprendiste de hace un rato?- dije atrapando su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Los suspiros de Asami comenzaban a excitarme cada vez más.

-Al menos esta vez no está empapada. Oh...pero veo que alguien si lo está.- respondió Asami que había metido su mano entre mi ropa interior. No pude seguir soportando nuestras prendas. Levanté a Asami del suelo, mis manos apretando su trasero y me acerque a la cama.

Aunque quería seguirla besando no quería tener ya nada que me impidiera sentirla, al instante comencé a sacarme la ropa y después la suya con más delicadeza, disfrutando de cada parte de su piel, besando cada lugar. Admirando las pecas de sus hombros y brazos que parecen formar una constelación. Lo suave de sus senos, deteniéndome en a saborearlos, juguetear con sus pezones que me indicaban lo excitada que estaba.

Baje despacio por su terso abdomen hasta su vientre. Con una de mis manos fue abriendo espacio entre sus suaves piernas, mientras sus suspiros llenaban mis oídos. Reí un poco al escuchar una queja por brincarme su entrepierna y comenzar a besar sus muslos, pasar la punta de mi lengua cuando me acercaba a donde Asami más me quería. Sus manos llegaron pronto a mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello, empujándome despacio hacia su centro.

-Korra...por favor.- me rogó Asami, eso era justo lo que estaba esperando, escucharla pedirme que lo hiciera entre gemidos.

-Te amo.- contesté y antes de que pudiera responderme llevé mi lengua hacia su húmedo sexo, decidida a hacerla gemir como nunca y vaya que recibí una buena respuesta. Asami se aferraba a mi cabello, una de sus piernas se enganchó en mi espalda mientras sus gemidos iban en aumento, su respiración se entrecortaba, una que otra obscenidad salía de sus boca y...espíritus, creo que podría venirme de solo escucharla.

-Aah...¡Korra!- grito Asami dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. Sus caderas se tensaron, una de sus manos se aferró a las sabanas mientras la otra revolvía mi cabello, sus fuertes gemidos llenaban la habitación y aunque sentía un poco entumida mi boca no me detuve, no paré hasta que escuché como su agitada respiración empezaba a calmarse. Subí entre besos por su cuerpo esperando relajarme junto a ella, pero apenas si llegue a su pecho cuando un rápido movimiento me dejo boca arriba con Asami mirándome intensamente. En sus ojos, su expresión, su presencia desbordaba una lujuria incontenible. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlar el placer que esto me provocaba.

-Mhmm, no deberías hacer eso, solo yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo Asami sujetándome de la barbilla y besándome con pasión. Podía sentir su mano acariciar mi cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo entre mis senos, jugueteando con mis pezones mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, ansioso. Asami detuvo el beso mordiendo mi labio inferior y jalándolo un poco justo en el momento en que sus dedos llegaron a mi entrepierna aplicando la presión necesaria para sacarme un fuerte gemido.

-Oh, vamos amor. Ya estas así y ni he empezado.- me reto Asami con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus dedos seguían arrancándome suspiros, nublando mi razón, pero aun así logre llevar los míos a su centro, provocando un sorpresivo gemido en mi novia que perdió el hilo de lo que hacía por un instante.

-¿Y creíste que yo había terminado?- contesté lo mejor que pude pues a pesar de la distracción, Asami no se había detenido. Era difícil mantener el ritmo para ambas pues entre dejarte llevar por el placer y darlo estaba siendo complicado llegar al clímax. Tomé a Asami de las caderas y acerque su cuerpo hacia mí, podía sentir su humedad en mi entrepierna, aumenté el movimiento, ambas estábamos cerca del clímax.

-Mhhm...Korra...aahh! No te detengas.- me decía Asami que también se movía más rápido. Los gemidos se volvieron gritos cargados de placer, las uñas de Asami rasgaban un poco mi espalda, pero no me importaba. Parecía que miraba estrellas, me embriagaba el olor del cabello de mi novia, mordí su cuello, jadeé mientras el efecto del orgasmo bajaba en ambas. Me dejé caer sobre la cama llevando a Asami conmigo que se recostó en mi pecho que subía y bajaba con mi respiración entrecortada.

-Ojala no tuvieras que irte. Voy a extrañarte mucho.- dijo Asami después de estar un rato en silencio.

-También yo. Te amo demasiado.- dije abrazándola mientras sus lágrimas empapaban mi pecho y las mías bajaban despacio por mi rostro hasta perderse en su cabello.

-Te amo, Korra.- susurro Asami estrechándome fuerte, como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer. Esa idea atormento mis pensamientos largo rato hasta que me quede dormida, arrullada por la respiración de mi prometida. Sin embargo el descanso fue poco pues me despertó un cosquilleo en mi abdomen y me di cuenta que definitivamente solo había sido un descanso, teníamos toda la noche, nadie iba a quitarnos eso. Ya tendría tiempo para dormir en el tren.

: :

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Asami, la mire tan tranquila y hermosa que jamás pensé que esa imagen podría causarme tanto dolor en este momento. Hace apenas una hora que habíamos terminado otra ronda, me sentía agotada, pero no me arrepentía en lo absoluto. Fui directo al baño a darme una ducha donde lloré, lloré todo lo que decidí guardar frente a Asami, me resistí a gritar, mis nudillos comenzaron a doler de tener mis manos en puño con mucha fuerza, deseaba golpear algo, correr, lo que sea que detuviera todo este dolor que me destrozaba.

Salí del baño solo con mi bata de baño con el fastidio de tener que buscar mi uniforme y me lleve la sorpresa de que ya estaba sobre la cama ya tendida. Observaba el uniforme con muchos sentimientos encontrados, muy en el fondo la nostalgia de que mucho de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a esto, pero la tristeza de dejar a mis seres queridos, el miedo a perderlos, el enojó de luchar y matar por intereses estúpidos, por venganzas innecesarias o ambiciones de personas que no les importa un bledo tu vida.

Aprendí que jamás voy a pelear por ellos, aunque mi uniforme diga "Armada de Ciudad Republica" para mi jamás va a significar algo. Yo lucho por mis ideales, por mi familia y mis amigos y si alguien va a atentar contra ellos, luchare hasta mi último aliento por ellos. Me puse los pantalones de camuflaje, la chaqueta, mis botas y de verme al espejo volvía a odiarme de nuevo, quería enterrarlo en mi mente pero casi podía leer en el espejo la palabra asesina atravesando mi rostro.

Me puse mi gorra y fui directo a mi estudio a tomar un par de cámaras que siempre me habían acompañado durante mi servicio, las guarde en mi mochila y fui a la cocina donde el aroma a café era fuerte. Asami estaba sobre la barra de la cocina, con un café frente a ella, intacto. No se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, su llanto me desgarraba el alma. Decidí regresar al pasillo y hacer algo de ruido para darle tiempo a que limpiara sus lágrimas, sé que lo que menos quería es que la viera triste, cuando dejo mi uniforme sobre la cama entendí su mensaje, a pesar de todo me apoyaba, verla llorar seria demostrarme lo contrario.

-Buenos días, Korra. Preparé café ¿Quieres un poco?- dijo Asami poniéndose de pie, aclarándose la garganta, acercándose a la cafetera.

-Gracias, linda.- dije acercándome por detrás para abrazarla, besé su cuello, su mejilla y tome la taza de café con mi mano libre. Le di un sorbo y vaya que lo necesitaba...y como iba a extrañar su café. Asami tenía una debilidad por él y lo preparaba tan perfecto como un barista. Me senté frente a ella sonriendo, tomé una de las notas que tenemos en la cocina y comencé a escribir mientras Asami me miraba confundida.

-Las ventajas de ser teniente. Este es el número del celular satelital que siempre cargo conmigo. Aquí tienes el tuyo, puedes llamarme de ahí. Si estas con Opal puedes decirle que llamé para hablar con Bolin cuando quiera.- dije entregándole la nota y el teléfono, Asami solo asintió.

-Están guardados en el teléfono también, pero bueno, nunca se sabe. Mis ratos libres pueden variar, pero elegiré el de las 9 de la noche. Serán las 6 aquí y estarás llegando de trabajar así podremos hablar por skype todos los días mientras no esté en alguna misión.- Esto iluminó el rostro de Asami y una preciosa sonrisa apareció provocando una mía.

-¿Podremos hablar todos los días?- preguntó con la emoción de una niña pequeña.

-¡Claro que sí! Mientras me sea posible te avisare si estaré ocupada, pero si no recibes ningún mensaje de que hablaremos otro día, estaré puntual en skype y de verdad, puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras por ese celular, cuando lo necesites.- respondí antes de que sus brazos me rodearan haciendo que casi derramara mi café.

-Debes llamarme en cuanto llegues a Ba Sing Se.- dijo Asami con un tono autoritario muy divertido.

-Lo prometo, Sami.- respondí levantándola por sorpresa para sentarla sobre la cocina y besarla con pasión.

: :

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de familias despidiendo a sus hijos, parejas y amigos. En algunos grupos había risas, en otros llantos pero los abrazos no faltaban. Miré el enorme reloj de la estación, en 20 minutos partiríamos, vaya que se nos hizo tarde pero ese beso en la cocina se salió un poco de control, retrasándonos bastante y no me arrepiento, sin embargo, no sabía cómo sentirme ante la idea de que mi despedida sería más corta. Miré a lo lejos a Bolin abrazar a su hermano mientras Opal los miraba llorando. Suspiré, deje mi mochila sobre el suelo y me volví hacia mi pequeña familia.

-Naga, voy a extrañarte demasiado. Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Sami por vi ¿sí? Nunca la dejes sola en casa, puedes lanzarle tu pelota, eso la alegrara.- bromeé en un intento por escuchar una última risa de mi prometida.

-¡Oye!- me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe, riendo, justo como lo esperaba, a pesar de que sus ojos ya se encontraban vidriosos...como los míos.

-Nos veremos pronto, te quiero Naga.- dije abrazando con fuerza a mi amiga que daba pequeños sollozos y aullidos. Me levanté para seguir con Asami, detestaba que nos mirábamos, con tanto dolor y tristeza, con el miedo de que puede ser la última vez que nos vemos.

-No voy a decirte que debes estar bien, que seas fuerte, porque sería injusta contigo. Me duele al igual que a ti y está bien si quieres que duela. Pero solo no dejes que sean más de tres días.- comenté tomando las manos de Asami entre las mías.

-¿Tres días?- preguntó Asami confundida.

-Es algo que siempre dicen de dónde vengo. No hay dolor que deba durar más de tres días o se convertirá en un sufrimiento eterno.-

-Está bien. Voy a extrañarte demasiado, amor. No tienes idea de cuánto.- me dijo Asami abrazándome, sus brazos me apretaban, como intentando fusionarnos.

-También yo, Sami. Muchísimo, pero veras que 3 meses pasaran muy rápido y regresare para un descanso antes del otro servicio. Puedes planear nuestra boda, como tú quieras y me cuentas lo que tengas pensado por la tarde cuando hablemos.- dije, animándola y eso me hizo recordar lo que llevaba en mi bolsillo.

-Como te lo prometí. Y aunque me hayas dicho que sí, quiero irme con esa felicidad que me diste ese día. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- volví a preguntar, esta vez como debió ser, de rodillas, mostrando el anillo que había comprado para ella. En sus cristalinos ojos verdes había de todo, felicidad, emoción, tristeza, angustia, pero sobre todo, había amor y me costaba tanto pensar que me apartaba de eso tan perfecto.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Claro que si, Korra! Tú sabes que podrás pedírmelo todos los días y yo voy a decirte que si.- respondió Asami mientras yo tomaba su mano y colocaba el anillo. Mi prometida lo miro con una gran sonrisa pero de inmediato se llevó las manos al cuello.

-Oh no, te dije que quería que tú lo tuvieras, es tuyo ahora.- dije al ver como se sacaba el collar que le había regalado la primera vez que le propuse matrimonio.

-Lo sé. Es mío y quiero que lo tengas, me dijiste que es por protección. Quiero que lo uses y cuando todo esto termine vas a dármelo y tú debes colocármelo. N-no...Quiero que llegue a m-mi...sin ti.- dijo entre llanto, colocándome el collar y besándome con fuerza, nos aferramos la una a la otra mientras escuchábamos la llamada a abordar.

-Debes volver Korra, sé que solo son tres meses, pero debes prometerme que vas a volver.- me dijo Asami tomando mi rostro con sus manos y mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo prometo, Asami. Siempre voy a volver a ti, lo juro. Te amo.- respondí entre lágrimas, volviéndola a besar. Naga sollozaba con más fuerza y creo que nosotras también.

-También te amo, demasiado. Nos vemos en tres meses, cuídate mucho, por favor.- dijo Asami. Me agache para darle otro abrazo a Naga, tomé mis cosas y caminamos hacia donde estaban Mako y Opal. Me despedí de ellos también, miré el reloj. La 11:00 a.m.

-Hasta pronto, Sami.- dije abrazándola y besándola por última vez antes de girarme y caminar hacia el vagón. Me apresuré a buscar un lugar cerca de la ventana para poder ver a mi familia hacerse cada vez más pequeña mientras el tren avanzaba. Pude distinguir un "Te amo" en los labios de Asami, espero que ella también pudiera entender mi respuesta.

 **NOTAS**

._. Mi amiga dice que soy una persona muy cruel y pervertida. ¿Tiene razón? :( No voy a negarlo, sufrí escribiendo esto lloré mientras lo releía y bueno ahora no sé cómo sentirme porque les prometí smut hace bastante tiempo pero no con tanta tristeza después u_u lo siento, pero espero que hayan disfrutado al actualización, que aceptaran mi disculpa con el capítulo extra y espero sus opiniones, ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar después? :D


	15. Chapter 15

KORRA

Han pasado 2 meses y 13 días desde que deje Ciudad Republica, Ba Sing Se es un completo desastre, la violencia esta en su punto máximo, dormir se ha convertido en un lujo que solo puedo darme un par de horas. Mis nervios están al limite, mi espíritu se siente repleto de culpa, de impotencia al ver sufrir a tantas personas y lo único que puedo hacer son dar ordenes, movilizar a mi equipo y salvar a los que puedo…ojala pudiera salvar a todos.

Me asquea tener que hacer tomas de todo estos ataques, de todas estas muertes y ver a través de mi lente que esto no parece tener fin. Al final de las rondas prefiero pasear por la aldea en la que esta la base y jugar con los niños, capturar en fotos lo sagrada que es su inocencia en estos momentos, me fascina que aun pueden regalarme sonrisas genuinas a pesar de que alguno de ellos ya perdió a algún miembro de su familia, su hogar, su humanidad por un conflicto que no le concierne. A pesar de todo esto, no hay un momento en que no haya dejado de pensar en Asami. Mis noches de desvelo las dedico a repasar nuestra charla por la tarde, ella es tan fuerte, me ha apoyado en todo momento y me siento tan culpable por hacerla pasar por esto…no la merezco pero estoy tan agradecida de tenerla en mi vida, si no fuera por ella estaría tan perdida.

Son las 9:07 y estoy frente a mi laptop con la mirada perdida a la ventana de Skype en espera a que mi momento de felicidad del día comience con ese pequeño circulo que pronto se enciende en verde.

-¡Korra! ¡Lo siento tanto! Había demasiado trafico camino a casa.- Mi sonrisa es tan grande que casi duele. Asami esta ahí arreglando su cabello y la cabeza de Naga recargada sobre el escritorio. Su voz mágicamente hace callar la guerra que esta ocurriendo allá afuera.

-No te preocupes, linda. Me alegra tanto verte. Sabes que no necesitas arreglarte cada vez que hablamos por Skype, te he visto sin maquillaje y con el cabello completamente alborotado.- dije al ver como Asami se aplicaba su labial rojo intenso, extraño las mañanas en que al subir al auto y ver por el retrovisor en mi rostro distinguía un marcado beso o dos.

-No vas a convencerme, siempre quiero verme bien para ti.- Asami dejaba de lado el labial para verme casi como si estuviera frente a ella y regalarme otra hermosa sonrisa.

-SIEMPRE te ves bien para mi.- dije con sinceridad y consiguiendo que mi hermosa prometida se sonrojara.

-Podría decir lo mismo justo ahora de no ser por esas enormes ojeras que tienes bajo tus ojos. Ya hablamos de esto, Korra. Necesito que intentes dormir.- Su cara de preocupación me hace sentir culpable, desearía poder dormir solo para que ella este feliz y me siga sonriendo.

-Ahh, lo sé. Hago lo posible, Sami, enserio. ¿Cómo van nuestra Boda? ¿Tienes vestido? ¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté cambiando el tema, cuando hablamos de cómo van las cosas aquí solo terminamos en silencios incomodos.

-Se que lo intentas, pero solo un poco más ¿si? Cuando regreses Opal insiste en hacernos las fotografías así que si no quieres que te ponga demasiado maquillaje es mejor que duermas y por cierto. ¡Claro que no puedes verlo! Hasta el día de la boda.-

-Aww ¿Por qué no? Cuando Opal nos tome las fotos tendré que verlo.-

-Nop. Usaremos otra cosa, que por cierto fue idea de Jinora y Kai. No se si estés de acuerdo y la verdad a un no me siento totalmente convencida pero por ti lo haría y los chicos insistieron en que lo hagamos.- dijo Asami algo apenada agachándose para tomar algo del piso.

-Amm…¿Qué e…..¡Ooohhhh! ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!- dije al ver unos asombrosos trajes de Legend of Zelda. El traje de Link era fantástico y el de Zelda ni se diga. De solo imaginarme a Asami vestida como un personaje de mi juego favorito me sentía como una niña pequeña. No pude contener mi risa al ver lo avergonzada pero divertida que estaba mi prometida.

-Los chicos me dijeron que te pondrías así hahahaha. Bien si tu lo quieres yo también, así evito que veas mi vestido hasta el día de la boda.-

-Definitivamente venceremos la boda de Opal y Bolin, ¡Un juez vestido de vikingo no podrá superarnos!- dije con emoción disfrutando de la melódica risa de mi prometida.

-Ya no puedo esperar a verte, te extraño demasiado, Korra.- dijo Asami con algo de dolor en su voz pero al mismo tiempo sonaba con esperanza, ya falta tan poco para mi descanso y poder vernos antes de volver al servicio de nuevo.

-No puedo evitar contar lo días, muero por verte, Sami. Te extraño muchísimo.- dije con el mismo dolor y esperanza, deseaba tanto despertar para estar entre sus brazos.

-Trata de no contarlos tanto y pasara más rápido, ya casi nos vemos.- dijo Asami sonriendo, no mentía, falta muy poco y eso me emocionaba.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y que tal el…- el sonido de la alarma interrumpió mi pregunta, sabia que esa alarma no era peligro, pero definitivamente había problemas. Regrese mi mirada a la pantalla donde Asami completamente aterrada y preocupada.

-¡¿Korra?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- Su miedo me rompía el corazón.

-Linda, tranquila. No pasa nada malo, pero significa que debo reportarme pronto, lo lamento pero debo hablarte en otro momento, te enviare un mensaje más tarde lo prometo, te amo, hasta pronto.- dije cerrando la pantalla de la laptop con rapidez. Solo pude distinguir un "Cuídate"

: :

ASAMI

-Cuídate mucho Korra, te amo.- dije ya demasiado tarde, el pequeño botón verde paso a rojo de inmediato y solo me quede ahí petrificada ante todas las posibilidades, el terror no parecía querer salir de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero justo antes de estallar en llanto Naga ladró y salió corriendo, justo después, el timbre sonó. Me limpié las pocas lágrimas que habían salido y fui hacia la puerta pensando que seguro seria Opal así que abrí la puerta sin fijarme.

-Buenas noches, Asami.- Al escuchar su voz me quede helada, levante la vista para encontrarme con su mirada, juzgándome, observando sus alrededores con repulsión, un gesto que siempre he detestado de mi padre

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Papá?- pregunte con desprecio. Sin que lo invitara entró a la casa mientras su mirada iba de aquí a allá como si hubiera entrado al lugar as horrible del mundo.

-Ya que no te dignas a visitarme por tener esta vida tan…acogedora y solitaria. Vine a ver cómo estas.- Su desprecio paso de mi hacia Naga que comenzó a gruñir y ladrar, provocando que mi padre perdiera un poco su imponente postura a una más temerosa. Sonreí mentalmente y acaricie a Naga para que se relajara un poco.

-Te conozco y no vienes a ver como estoy, eso jamás te ha importado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya que si no tienes nada que decir prefiero que te marches.- respondí cortante, tantos años me han enseñado que mi padre jamás se ha preocupado por alguien.

-Bien…Voy a abrir una compañía en la isla Ember el próximo mes y quería ofrecértela a ti. Quiero que te hagas cargo completamente, se fabricara lo que tú quieras y si aceptas prometo no volver a molestarte nunca más, solo pido una condición.- comentó mi padre pasando lentamente por el librero observando los títulos y tomando una de las cámaras de la colección de Korra, en ese instante mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo de todo el coraje que sentía.

-Siempre hay una condición contigo.-

-Abandona esta vida, Asami. Esto no es para ti, solo mira a tu alrededor, puedes tener algo mejor si aceptas mi oferta.-

-¿Me estas pidiendo que deje de ser feliz por una empresa? ¿O porque no toleras que ese sofá no es 20 mil yuans más caro y por eso tengo una vida mediocre?- pregunté con furia y sorprendida de lo asquerosamente materialista que es.

-Independientemente de eso. ¿De verdad eres feliz? ¿Aun sabiendo que la guerra podría quitarte esta felicidad?- Esto me tomo por sorpresa, al igual que el nudo en la garganta que se formó de solo pensar en perder a Korra.

-¿Crees que no sé qué planeas casarte? Estoy aquí para evitar que arruines tu vida por una estúpida chica con crisis mentales que probablemente no regrese de Ba Sing Se.- dijo mi padre con tal repulsión. Mi cuerpo temblaba de enojo, de miedo al pensar en que Korra podría no volver.

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Korra es una persona asombrosa! Mucho mejor que todos esos imbéciles con los que has intentado emparejarme por años. Todo lo que necesito esta con ella, no ocupo nada de ti. No te preocupes en venir a ver "como estoy" porque estoy mucho mejor lejos de ti.- Grite caminando hacia la puerta y abrirla para que se marchara, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

-Eres igual de testaruda e ingenua como tu madre. Prefieren estar con las personas más miserables cuando podrían tener el mundo a sus pies.- contesto Hiroshi. Esto definitivamente llamó mi atención, el jamás hablaba de mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué paso con mi madre?- pregunté mientras Hiroshi salía de casa furioso hacia la limusina que lo esperaba.

-Oh, nada. No necesitas saberlo, puedes verte en un espejo si tienes alguna pregunta. Solo te digo puedo decir que vas siguiendo sus pasos, terminaras miserable o muerta. Suerte con tu "maravillosa" vida, si tienes algo de suerte tal vez seas viuda.- contesto antes de cerrar de un portazo la limusina y que esta arrancara. Solo me quede ahí llorando y viéndolo alejarse cuando unos brazos me rodearon por detrás.

-Vamos cariño, no vale la pena, sabes que no tiene razón. Entremos, te preparare algo de cenar.- dijo Opal jalándome un poco, mi cuerpo actuaba en automático mientras entrabamos a la casa pero sí que estaba agradecida de que mi amiga estuviera aquí, no sé cómo podría soportar esta noche con todo lo que estaba pasando. Opal me llevo al sofá y fue directo a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, pronto volvió con una humeante taza para sentarse a mi lado.

-Puedes contarme si quieres y entenderé si no quieres hacerlo. Sabes que estoy para ti, lo que sea que necesites, estamos juntas en esto.- dijo mi amiga con voz cortante, entonces recordé la situación con Korra y la alarma sonó en mi mente de nuevo, torturándome.

-¿Hablabas con Bolin hace rato?- pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta, Opal solo sollozo un poco, me di cuenta que quería hacer a un lado su preocupación al ver lo que me había pasado hace unos momentos. La abracé con fuerza y ambas comenzamos a llorar.

-Estoy asustada, Sams. No quiero que les pase nada.- confesó Opal abrazándome igual de fuerte.

-También yo, pero no va a pasarles nada, Korra lo prometió, seguro Bolin igual. Ellos están bien.- dije con seguridad, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Korra estaba bien. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, Opal acariciaba a Naga y yo recordé mi taza de té sobre la mesita de noche, al darle un sorbo me di cuenta que ya estaba tibio, pero aun así lo disfrute.

-¿Asami?-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mientras encendía la televisión solo para tener un poco más de ruido.

-¿Cómo era tu madre?- preguntó Opal con la curiosidad de un niño inseguro, como si tuviera miedo de hacer esa pregunta. Me quede callada.

-Lo siento, no debí…-

-Oh, no, no. Estoy bien, es solo que…recuerdo tan poco de ella.- conteste pensativa. Había tan pocos recuerdos de mi madre en mi memoria, sencillos fragmentos, no recordaba algo concreto.

-Recuerdo su sonrisa, puedo tararear un par de canciones que solía cantarme pero jamás he podido recordar la letra. Son solo…momentos, me alegra no haber olvidado su rostro o su voz.- Opal mi miraba con profunda tristeza. De otra persona me habría incomodado, pero es mi mejor amiga al igual que Korra, con ella puedo hablar de lo que sea.

-Supongo que si, es mejor recordar un poco que absolutamente nada. No puedo creer que Hiroshi jamás hablara de tu madre. ¿Recuerdas cuando…murió?- pregunto Opal con miedo, me giré y le di una pequeña sonrisa tratando de decirle que no había problema en preguntar.

-Tenia 7 años cuando mi madre murió. Y al igual que todo, son pequeños fragmentos de lo que paso. Mis padres eran muy felices, mi padre era tan distinto a lo que es ahora. Mi mamá era su mundo pero Industrias Futuro comenzó a tomar fuerza, el gano más dinero, nuestro apellido más prestigio y eso lo fue obsesionando. Puedo decirlo ahora, pero de niña jamás me di cuenta, pero si recuerdo las constantes peleas entre ellos. Una noche salimos deprisa de casa y alguien conducía. Yo iba durmiendo en el asiento trasero y recuerdo que…se tomaban de las manos…¡Se tomaban de las manos!- grite al recordar ese momento.

-Amm…¿Qué pasa, Sams? No quiero decírtelo pero pareces emocionada por que tu mamá…ya sabes.- contesto Opal nerviosa.

-¡Si! ¡Mi madre estaba con alguien más! Oh Opal, ahora esto tiene más sentido con lo que dijo mi padre.- me puse de pie de un salto decidida a hacer algo pero la revelación me tenia quieta, pensando.

-De acuerdooo…te conozco, tienes algo en mente.-

-Tengo que averiguar que paso con mi madre, quien era esa persona.- dije decidida tomando mi celular, buscando en mis contactos a Lee.

-Bien, pues cuenta conmigo, voy a ayudarte.- dijo Opal. Esa noche nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde, no podíamos dormir. A pesar de estar hablando de mis pocos recuerdos, no podía salir de nuestra mente lo que había pasado en Ba Sing Se con Bolin y Korra, deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que las cosas estuvieran bien.

: :

KORRA

Entre a la enfermería, la cantidad de heridos era bastante. A los que estaban despiertos fui a darles palabras de apoyo, que pronto se recuperarían e irían a casa, que habían servido bien. Levante la vista aun buscándola y la vi, la ultima cama al final de la enfermería, fui lentamente hacia ella y pude ver que estaba despierta, en cuanto me vio rompió a llorar.

-Korraa…lo siento tanto, ¡lo siento! Fui descuidada, estúpida, todo lo que siempre me has dicho no lo puse en practica y por mi culpa estas metida en esto…lo-lo lamento tanto…- decía Kuvira entre sus fuertes sollozos. Me apresure a abrazarla lo más delicado que pude. Su brazo izquierdo, su tobillo, rotos. Su rostro tenia varias heridas, pero no de gravedad, las vendas se veían empapadas en sangre, temblaba bastante y solo la aferre más a mi. Lloré junto con ella, estuve cerca de perder a mi amiga y ella solo me pide perdón una y otra vez.

-Basta, Kuvira. Esto no fue tu culpa y lo sabes, fue una emboscada, no llevaban suficientes hombres y…¡Agh! ¡Nada de eso importa! Estas bien, ¡Estas viva! Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por eso.- dije mientras Kuvira lloraba con más fuerza y me abrazaba con su brazo libre.

-Lo lamento tanto, Korra.-

-No tengo nada que disculparte, no estoy enojada, solo estoy feliz de que estés bien, debes ser fuerte, debes recuperarte, por favor.- Kuvira comenzaba a relajarse lentamente, despacio la hice recostarse de nuevo y escuche de nuevo todo lo que había pasado.

Habian sido atacados a la entrada del sector medio, una zona que creíamos que ya teníamos dominada, hemos perdido una gran ventaja en nuestra posición debido a esto. Y al parecer eso es lo único que les importa ahora a los Generales, la perdida de la ventaja y no los 12 heridos y 5 muertos que regresaron por suerte.

Kuvira estaba ahí para comenzar a establecer una nueva base, apenas si llevaban el equipo necesario cuando el ataque los tomó por sorpresa. Se lo advertí un par de veces, que podía llevar a mi equipo con ella pero me dijo que no era necesario, que era algo muy sencillo, que estaban seguros y mi equipo, junto con provisiones y armas llegaría ahí por la mañana. Ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haberla acompañado.

-No se como no puedes odiarme, te he arruinado todo.- dijo Kuvira con desprecio con miedo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Si hubiera sido yo, ¿Me odiarías?-

-…Para nada.- dijo Kuvira aun intentando evitarme.

-Entonces cállate. Me alegra saber que vas a regresar y te vas a recuperar.- La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Bolin y otro chico caminaban hacia nosotras.

-¡¿Regresar?! ¡No pienso volver! ¡No es justo!- gritó Kuvira mientras me ponía de pie, sabia que venían a buscarme.

-Korra, el Almirante te esta buscando, te solicitan en la sala de juntas.- dijo Bolin con tristeza, el otro chico intentaba calmar a Kuvira que al intentar ponerse de pie la herida en su hombro comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

-¡Basta Kuvira! Si de verdad estas tan arrepentida y quieres hacer algo por mi ¡Vete a casa! Recupérate, continua con los planes de tu boda, llame a Baatar para que detenga sus tramites para enlistarse, vete a casa por favor.- dije con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos.

-Korra, lo si…- Puse una mano en su hombro, sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la salida acompañada de Bolin, que caminaba en silencio con la mirada baja. Al llegar a la sala de juntas su mano me detuvo de seguir avanzando.

-Lo lamento, Korra.- Sabia que lo sentían, lo entendía y sin embargo me sentía tan harta de que todos me tuvieran lastima, solo quería acabar con esto de una vez.

-Lo sé, también yo. Pero es algo que debo de hacer.- dije liberándome y abriendo la puerta de la sala de juntas. Ahí estaban todos los altos rangos, observándome.

-Teniente Korra, buenas noches.- dijo el Almirante acercándose con algo en sus manos.

-Buenas noches, Almirante.- dije haciendo mi saludo.

-Descanse, Teniente. Oh disculpe, ahora debo llamarla Coronel.- dijo colocándome mi nueva insignia en el uniforme. Ahora ocupaba el puesto de Kuvira, ya no podía regresar a Ciudad Republica, mi servicio era completo hasta que el conflicto terminara, tenia tropas que dirigir, ataques que planear, visitar cada base que aun estaba en nuestro dominio, seguir lejos de Asami hasta que esto tuviera fin.

-Estamos por iniciar la junta, necesitamos recuperar el territorio que acabamos de perder y es importante su participación para la toma de decisiones. Tomé asiento, por favor.- Me acerque a la silla y me senté despacio, luchando con el dolor que sentía al pensar en como iba explicarle esto a mi prometida.

: :

ASAMI

No apartaba mi mirada del celular que me dio Korra esperando algún mensaje, llamada, lo que sea, para saber si estaba todo bien. Algo me tenía nerviosa sin embargo por más que insistía no salía nada en la pantalla. Estaba afuera de la enorme mansión que antes solía ser mi hogar y mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Lee no salía y yo estaba preocupada de que mi padre llegara y me encontrara ahí, lo menos que quiero en este momento es verlo.

-Lamento la demora, señorita Sato. Me pase toda la noche escaneando cada cosa que encontré en el despacho del Señor Hiroshi.- dijo mi mayordomo y gran amigo. Estaban bastante pesadas, vaya que Lee era fuerte.

-Tengo toda mi vida pidiéndotelo y ahora que no trabajas para mi insiste en llamarme así. Tú sabes que puedes decirme Asami.- Tomé una de las cajas y la subí al auto, Opal hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-Usted sabe que jamás lo haré. Espero que todo esto le sea útil.- respondió Lee con su típica formalidad pero esta vez me miraba con cariño, yo también lo extrañaba bastante.

-Lo que sea es perfecto, muchas gracias Lee. Espero no meterte en problemas por esto.- dije abrazándolo antes de subir al auto.

-Si se marchan pronto no será ningún problema. Buena suerte señorita Sato, ojala vuelva a verla pronto.- dijo Lee apresurándonos para salir. Lo mire alejarse por el retrovisor con nostalgia. Conducimos hasta el estudio de Korra, le había pedido a Tenzin si podía trabajar desde ahí para poder acompañar a Opal durante el trabajo y cuidar más el negocio de mi prometida.

-Voy a preparar las luces para la sesión de esta tarde, puedes tomar la oficina de Korra, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Opal que abrió la puerta y dejo la caja para ir a preparar todo. Entre a la oficina, observaba todo con nostalgia. Tal vez no sea mucho el tiempo que ha pasado lejos de ella o no tuve tantos momentos en este lugar, pero el saber que es de ella, que aquí estaba trabajando, que sus cosas siguen en el mismo sitio me llena de nostalgia. Junto a su computadora esta esa fotografía que me tomo en nuestra primera cita.

Me limpio las lágrimas que lograron escapar, reviso el celular por millonésima ves en el día para saber si Korra me ha llamado y no hay ni una sola llamada o mensaje, vuelvo a calmar a mi mente de todas las horribles posibilidades y me dejo caer sobre la silla para comenzar a revisar las cajas. Dentro había 6 carpetas con una gran cantidad de fotocopias, cajas más pequeñas con fotografías de mi madre, en varias salía yo de pequeña, con mi padre, con amigos, en distintos lugares del mundo y algunas con personas que no conocía. La hice a un lado para examinarlas después. Al abrir una de las carpetas y ver la primera página con fecha y año me di cuenta que era un diario. Definitivamente no era la caligrafía de mi padre, por lo que me emocione aún más, ¡La letra de mi madre! ¡Esto era su diario!

Revise cada carpeta para comparar los años y ubicar por la que debía empezar, hasta que la encontré. Empezaba con su viaje a Ciudad Republica, vino aquí para estudiar y gracias a sus descripciones de las personas que fue conociendo pude ubicar a varias personas en las fotografías. Me puse de pie y en la pizarra que tiene Korra comencé a crear un mapa.

-Oye Sams quieres una ensalada para el almu…¡Wow! Amm ¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Opal al entrar a la oficina, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que se había tardado y yo de lo bastante que había avanzado.

-Vaya, no me di cuenta que tardaste mucho.-

-Si bueno, llegaron clientes y…¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Te dejo sola un par de horas y ya tienes montada toda una investigación!- Dijo Opal acercándose a la pizarra mirándola con sorpresa.

-Lo sé pero esto es increíble. Aquí están 6 diarios de mi madre, jamás supe de ellos, ahorita estoy leyendo como conoció a mi papá. Y por las descripciones he dado con las identidades de las personas en estas fotos. ¡Y me siento bastante molesta!- comenté con emoción lo que hizo que Opal me mirara incrédula

-Pues yo pensaría que estas contenta.-

-¡También lo estoy! Me molesta tanto no haber visto esto jamás, que mi papá lo tuviera oculto tanto tiempo pero es fascinante, ¡Al fin estoy conociendo a mi madre!- De verdad me sentía más contenta que molesta, esto era asombroso y me alegraba tener un poco de distracción pues no había podido quitarme la manía de revisar el teléfono en espera de alguna señal de Korra. Opal me miro con cariño, como cuando observas a un niño jugar, parecía feliz de verme más activa.

-¡Muy bien! No hay más clientes ni sesiones hasta mañana, ordenare unas pizzas, llamare a Mako para que venga a ayudarnos porque hay mucho que leer y que se traiga unas cervezas, ¿Te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto, gracias Op.- contesté con una sonrisa mientras mi amiga salía de la oficina. Continúe leyendo por un largo rato, anotando nombres, revisando las fotografías una y otra vez. Opal llego más tarde con las pizzas, Mako minutos después y pasamos el resto del día leyendo y armando nuestro gran mapa. Sabía que tenía que averiguar quién era esta persona que apenas si recordaba el día en que perdí a mi madre, no sé porque sentía que era importante y no pensaba detenerme hasta averiguarlo.

Opal se ofreció a llevar a Mako a casa pues sentía que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y prefería no conducir a casa en ese estado, decidí esperar a Opal y así podría hablar con Korra por Skype. No estaba segura de que aparecería pero no me aviso que no podría hablar así que decidí conectarme. Habían pasado 20 minutos y Korra no se conectaba, con tristeza y nerviosismo estaba por apagar la computadora cuando vi que se conectó y de inmediato acepte la llamada.

-¡Por Raava! ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte! Sé que dijiste que no era nada grave pero estaba preocupada porque no había sabido nada de ti. ¿Bolin está bien?- El solo ver el rostro de Korra sonriéndome me trajo un alivio inmenso, todo está bien, ella estaba bien y me sentía muy contenta.

-Si linda, él está bien, puedes decirle a Opal que no se preocupe. ¿Por qué estás en mi oficina? No es que me moleste es extra…Wow, ¿Qué es eso que esta atrás?- dijo Korra con curiosidad al ver la pizarra detrás de mí.

-¡Cierto! ¡Espíritus, tengo mucho que contarte!- Hablé, hablé y hablé mientras Korra solo escuchaba. Se enojó bastante cuando le conté lo que había pasado con mi padre, le dije que no le diera mucha importancia y seguí hablando, sobre los diarios, las fotos, anécdotas en los diarios de mi madre y ella me escuchaba tan atenta con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es asombroso! Tienes que mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que vayas descubriendo, desearía estar ahí contigo para poder ayudarte.-

-¡Ya faltan solo 2 semanas para vernos! Seguro quedara algo en lo que puedas ayudarnos, ya no puedo esperar a verte.- dije con mucha emoción pero entonces lo noté, a pesar de su sonrisa, ahí estaba esa profunda tristeza en sus ojos que hace tiempo que había dejado de ver, era la que tanto me propuse eliminar y ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Amm…vaya que me deje llevar. ¿Las cosas están bien? Sí que me lleve un susto ayer, Opal también. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Si es que puedo saberlo…- Mis nervios estaban ahí de nuevo al ver lo seria que estaba Korra.

-Sami…tengo algo que decirte.-

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, tenia planeado subir este capitulo desde la semana pasado pero muchas cosas no me dejaron terminar u_u como buena fan de Harry Potter, The Cursed Child llego a mis manos y me abandone en el olvido por 2 días, Steven Universe ha estado intenso tambien :/ pero bueno aquí lo tienen y se que no es muy feliz pero bueno tienen que pasar cosillas así para que sepa mejor ¿No creen?

Probablemente los siguientes capitulos sean así, entre Korra y Asami. Respecto a lo que pasa con la mamá de Asami, bueno es una cosita que surgio, no tenia planes para seguir con eso pero me parecio "lindo" lo que tengo en mente y si les parece tedioso no se preocupen, no ocupara demasiado, solo es algo que pequeño :) Gracias a todos los que me han leido, me han preguntado por este fic, no lo dejo se los juro, solo que la vida a veces no te deja sentarte a escribir u_u

Si quieren agregarme a tumblr es gaycartoongalaxy o en facebook: facebook whiskyjar100


	16. Chapter 16

KORRA

-¿Co…Coronel? Eso quiere decir que...¿No vas a…regresar?- preguntó Asami, su rostro parecía el de una niña decepcionada, me rompía el corazón, quise evitarlo, con todas mis fuerzas, pero me quebré, justo lo que no quería.

-Lo siento Sami…lo siento tanto.- respondí llorando. Recargue mi cabeza sobre mis manos mientras el llanto salía descontrolado, humillante, pero al mismo tiempo despejaba un poco. Escuchaba los sollozos al otro lado de la pantalla, no me atrevía a levantar la vista y le conté lo que tenía permitido de todo lo que había pasado. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me disculpe o las veces que Asami me respondió que todo estaría bien y no sé si eso me dolía más que el hecho de no volverla a ver…ella me estaba apoyando, a pesar de que sufría.

-¿Cómo esta Kuvira?- pregunto Asami con preocupación.

-Bastante herida, pero no es nada de gravedad, solo que necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Por eso la han enviado a casa y yo tomé su lugar.- respondí, esta vez levantando la mirada, observando el pequeño alivio que esta noticia le trajo. Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que más decir, ni siquiera sé si había algo más que decir.

-¿Cuándo llegara Kuvira? Para poder ir a verla.- Dijo Asami con frialdad pero no me molesto, era evidente lo mucho que evitaba sonar distante pero vamos, no cualquiera suena feliz después de una noticia como esa.

-Mañana, creo que a las 3 de la tarde. Baatar pasara por ella al aeropuerto, seguro puedes ir a verla más tarde.-

-Sí, más noche iré a verla junto con Opal, seguro necesita tiempo con Baatar.- Y de nuevo el silencio, queríamos decirnos tantas cosas pero llenarnos de disculpas y promesas rotas no era algo que queríamos seguir haciendo.

-Asami yo…- dije pero me detuve cuando la mano de Asami apareció en la pantalla indicando que me callara.

-¿Podré seguir hablando contigo a la misma hora?- pregunto Asami con la misma frialdad.

-Amm…si, cuando tenga algo pendiente te avisare que no podre hablar contigo.- respondí confundida.

-Bien, es justo lo que necesito ahora. Me duele seguir aquí en silencio, que no estoy ahí para abrazarte y decirte que las cosas están bien y creo que te estaré mintiendo pues pensé que todo estaría bien y en unos días iba a verte, pero veo que ya no es así, que contigo ya nada es…seguro.-

-Es seguro que te amo y voy a volver, eso jamás lo dudes Asami.-

-Lo sé, no he dejado de creerlo ni un segundo, pero hoy no siento la fuerza de aferrarme a una promesa porque me da miedo otra decepción. Pe-perdón Korra, no puedo seguir hablando pues no quiero quebrarme, no quiero reclamarte porque no es tu culpa, pero quiero irme de aquí y gritarle a lo que sea lo mucho que detesto que estés allá, me voy, hablaremos otro día, pero tampoco dudes que te amo, porque lo hago, con todas mis fuerzas y espero que todo esté bien por allá, adiós.- dijo Asami entre llanto y antes de que pudiera decir algo su rostro desapareció y el pequeño círculo verde paso a rojo en un instante.

Mi coraje era inmenso, pero no hacia ella. El vacío que sentía era tan abrumador que podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando forma para apoderarse de mí, las manos me temblaban. Me levante furiosa y revolví todas mis cosas buscándolos desesperada, daba algunos gritos de frustración pues no aparecían, incluso volteé uno de los cajones que tenía en mi nuevo dormitorio y ahí los vi, los cigarrillos. Salí de ahí dando un portazo. Caminé a grandes zancadas ante la mirada nerviosa de varios soldados y un par de cabos. Me alejé un poco de la base hasta que me sentí sola, me lleve un cigarrillo a los labios y justo cuando iba a encenderlo me detuve.

 _Flashback_

 _-No, no, no y no. Ya no más cigarrillos, lo prometiste.- dijo Asami quitándome de la boca el cigarrillo que estaba por encender._

 _-Agh, lo estoy intentando y lo sabes. Pero es difícil, además de que no me has felicitado por lo mucho que he reducido el consumo.- bromeé a pesar de la mirada de fastidio de mi novia que rompía el cigarrillo por la mitad._

 _-Lo hare cuando tengas un mes sin haber fumado ni uno solo y créeme que esa "felicitación" te va a gustar, pero si sigues así ni siquiera permitiré que me abraces.- dijo Asami con el tono más autoritario que pudo pero su sonrisa juguetona me tenía relajada._

 _-Bien, voy a seguir intentando, quiero tenerte feliz.- respondí sin darle mucha importancia y seguí lanzándole a Naga su juguete favorito pero de la nada Asami subió a mis muslos y me atrapo en un profundo beso._

 _-Y yo quiero que estés saludable, esto no es algo bueno, seguro encontraras algo más que te ayude a calmar tu ansiedad. No quiero tener que enterrarte a los 50 años, ¿Con quién viajare por el mundo entonces?- dijo Asami al interrumpir el beso, me dio otro pequeño y rápido, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina._

 _-¿Te diste cuenta, Naga? Asami también lo ha pensado, tal vez si quiere estar conmigo toda su vida. ¿Te agrada la idea de que Sami este con nosotras siempre?- le dije a Naga que regresaba emocionada a darme su juguete para que lo lanzara una vez más._

 _Fin Flashback_

Ese fue el primer día en que la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con Asami me parecía la mejor de todas. Mire el cigarrillo con tristeza, ya tenía bastante sin fumar, ya se lo había prometido a Asami, no iba a seguirle fallando. Con todas mis fuerzas lancé la cajetilla hacia la oscuridad mientras las lágrimas seguían amenazando con salir pero me resistí, no era el lugar, no quería seguir llorando. Regrese a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme, me puse algo más cómodo y fui al gimnasio donde un pobre saco de boxeo tuvo que soportar toda mi frustración.

-¿Coronel?- Escuche que pregunto un chico con inseguridad, me giré para encontrarme a un chico de probablemente unos 18 años, me hizo recordar cuando apenas era un soldado.

-Descansa, ¿Qué sucede?-

-El General Lao la está buscando, la espera en su oficina.-

-Bien. ¿Se veía apurado? No sé si alcanzo a darme una ducha antes de ir a verlo.- dije limpiando el sudor de mi frente y cuello mientras me ponía una camiseta de la Armada.

-Es mejor que vaya de una vez, Coronel. Creo que era urgente.- respondió el chico con nerviosismo.

-Agh, genial. Bueno tendrá que disculparme por presentarme así, pero si es urgente no hay nada que hacer, gracias por avisarme.- dije antes de salir del gimnasio bastante incomoda, de verdad deseaba esa ducha, pero sería peor si dejaba esperando al General Lao, él había luchado junto a mi padre, era la única persona de alto rango a quien respetaba de verdad. Me puse una sudadera y fui hacia la oficina, toque la puerta solo una vez y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato.

-Buenas noches, Coronel, la estaba esperando.- dijo Lao muy serio mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Dígame, Señor. ¿Qué necesita?- pregunte con desconfianza, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

El General me pidió que me sentara señalando una de las sillas, lo hice de inmediato y justo al sentarme me dio una Tablet. En la pantalla estaba el mapa de Ba Sing Se, pronto reconocí los puntos marcados, eran las ubicaciones de nuestras bases, todas en puntos verdes, sin embargo ya había 3 en rojo…dos nuevas pérdidas.

-Señor…- dije, solo por decir algo, pero sabía todo lo que esto significaba.

-Terminamos con un total de 173 bajas, 12 desaparecidos y estamos en peligro de perder la base más importante, esta solo a 17 km de donde emboscaron a Kuvira. Si perdemos esa posición podría costarnos la guerra, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, necesitamos enviar refuerzos, pero yo…le prometí a tu padre que evitaría enviarte, que estarías en la base todo el tiempo, pero el plan está hecho, ellos lo han aprobado, no pude hacer nada…-

-Y yo debo dirigir esta misión…era de esperarse, es lo que me corresponde, General. Usted no es culpable de nada, lo entiendo.- Respondí resignada, sabía que en el fondo temblaba, pero mi cuerpo lo estaba llevando bien hasta ahora.

-Lo siento tanto, Korra. Te fallé, a tu padre también. Pero me encargare de que lleves a los mejores, el mejor equipo, incluso enviare refuerzos constantemente.-

-Estoy cansada de que todos sienta lastima, es mi trabajo, esto fue mi vida hace algunos años, gracias a esto tengo una carrera, un buen trabajo, grandes amigos. Esto simplemente es parte de, sabía que no podía estar escondida en la base todo el tiempo esperando que un milagro termine con esta guerra. Debemos actuar y es lo que voy a hacer, no me diga lo siento porque no hay nada que perdonar, hago esto porque es mi deber.- dije elevando más la voz, que sonaba algo quebrada, me di cuenta que estaba empezando a perder el control de mi miedo.

-Lo sé pero tu padre…-

-¿Cuándo hay que salir?- pregunte interrumpiendo al General, no quería escuchar más de lo mismo, solo quería salir de ahí.

-En 3 dìas, 4:20 a.m, debes dar los nombres de tu equipo.- respondió Lao recuperando su firmeza.

-Ya sabes quienes son, Lao. Mi equipo de siempre, sin ellos soy nada.- dije poniéndome de pie para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-Necesito dos nombres más, Mako y Kuvira ya no están aquí.- Esto último me hizo perder la fuerza, un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, era cierto, mis amigos, la gente en quien más confiaba no estaba ahí, Bolin era el único que me quedaba. Por suerte ya le estaba dando la espalda al general y no pudo ver lo mucho que me afecto.

-De acuerdo, pon a los que consideres que son los mejores, solo te pido que no sean nuevos, quiero que esos chicos aun tengan la ventaja de volver a casa y saca a Bolin de la lista, por favor.- dije después de un suspiro para evitar que mi voz sonara quebrada. Cerré la puerta y fui directo a las duchas, abrí la llave y me quede ahí, con la mente en blanco, ya no podía llorar, ya no podía sentir miedo, nervios, nada. Pero Asami vino a mi mente y me tomo por sorpresa sentir esperanza. Ella era mi motivo para ser fuerte, mi motivo para no dejar que todos los sentimientos negativos me controlen, tengo que volver, debo hacer lo que sea para terminar con esta guerra, porque debo regresar y casarme con ella.

: :

ASAMI

-Por Raava, me alegra tanto ver que estas bien.- dije al entrar a la habitación de Kuvira. Se veía más malhumorada de lo normal, sus ojeras eran oscuras combinadas con ligeros moretones, su brazo y pierna enyesados, algunas gasas que cubrían sus heridas tenia ligeras marcas de sangre. Baatar estaba acomodando una almohada detrás de ella mientras Kuvira hacia muecas de incomodidad y dolor. Habia decidido visitar a mi amiga hasta 2 días después, no había hablado con Korra desde entonces, tenía algunos mensajes pero los había ignorado, esto me mataba pero seguía…decepcionada.

-Bien no estoy, pero al menos estoy viva, te extrañe Sato y te ves más delgada.- dijo Kuvira con una pequeña sonrisa, también sonreí, a pesar de todo Kuvira seguía haciendo sus bromas. Con más confianza me acerqué a sentarme en la orilla de la cama, Baatar iba de un lado a otro acomodando cosas o acercando medicamentos. Tomé la mano de mi amiga y la mire a los ojos, agradecida de que estaba bien, que podía estar con ella, pero Kuvira de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

-¡Espíritus! No deberías estar aquí, Asami. No merezco que vengas a verme, deberías odiarme, no deberías estar feliz de que este bien, ¡Todo es mi culpa! Te he arruinado todo, por Raava, lo siento tanto…-

-Kuvira, por favor…- dije con tristeza.

-Es la verdad, Asami. Es mi culpa que Korra no esté aquí, por mi ineptitud, mi estupidez, entendería completamente si no quisieras saber de mí nunca, yo…-

-¡Cállate, Kuvira! ¡Solo cállate!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el coraje y dolor que tenía dentro. Baatar se quedó quieto un momento y con respeto, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Kuvira me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando a mi próxima palabra para continuar protestando.

-Kuvira…no te odio, no tienes la culpa de esto, ni Korra, ni nadie. Estoy cansada de esta situación, de que esperan que este molesta con alguien, Korra, mi padre, tú, el mundo, todos me dicen "oh tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, se cómo te sientes, entendería si no quieres ser parte de esta situación" ¡No quiero ser parte de eso! Pero no puedo evitarlo, personas que quiero están involucradas en esto y porque me importan seré parte de esto, los apoyare como pueda, por lo que te pido que no vuelvas a decirme como debo sentirme porque ni yo lo sé, solo no quiero seguir molesta por esta estúpida guerra.- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando la fuerte tormenta por la ventana. El silencio me pareció eterno y no podía dejar de pensar en Korra, como hace unos días se quebraba y sus ojos habían perdido completamente ese brillo que miraba en ellos justo antes de que se fuera a Ba Sing Se. Regresé mi mirada hacia mi amiga, sus ojos parecían ausentes y justo antes de decir algo un fuerte trueno retumbo con poder que hasta pude sentirlo en el cuerpo. Pero lo peor vino cuando mire a Kuvira.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, con una fuerza increíble a pesar de lo herida que estaba, se levantó de la cama tratando de huir, su mano sana se revolvía la ropa en busca de algo, me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude pues al pisar con su tobillo herido cayo directo hacia mí y ambas fuimos al suelo. Me aferré a Kuvira mientras ella luchaba por seguirse moviendo, su mano apretaba con fuerza mi brazo, pronto comenzó a gritar.

-Kuvira, tranquila, todo está bien, estas aquí conmigo…Kuv-Kuvira…trt…tranquila, estas bien, nada va a lastimarte…- repetí las mismas frases una y otra vez, la abrazaba con más fuerza cada vez que intentaba escapar y la deje llorar, soporte el dolor que me causaba su mano, esperé y hablé con tranquilidad hasta que despacio su respiración se volvió más calmada, dejo de hacer movimientos bruscos y sus dedos dejaron de apretar mi brazo. La puerta se abrió y me asusto pensar que Kuvira podría volver a alterarse pero no lo hizo. Baatar me miro con sorpresa por un momento pero pronto lo entendió, se acercó despacio y me ayudo a poner a Kuvira de nuevo en la cama.

-Lo siento, Asami, ¿Estas bien?- Me dijo Baatar mientras cubría a su prometida con una manta.

.S-si, estoy bien…¿Qué fue lo que paso?- después de preguntar me sentí tonta, sabía que había pasado, mi mente tenía el concepto pero jamás había vivido algo así…

-Un ataqué de pánico, es algo…común cuando regresas de un servicio violento y con esta tormenta probablemente suceda de nuevo. No quiero ser grosero, sabes que eres más que bienvenida pero…Kuvira no estará bien por un buen rato.- dijo Baatar con una sonrisa cortes, solo pude asentir y miré a mi amiga que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, temblando un poco.

-Volveré mañana, con Opal, lo prometo.- dije tomando la mano de Kuvira pero no recibí respuesta.

-Tendré lista la cena.- dijo Baatar con una sonrisa, un poco avergonzado. Me despedí de él y salí de la casa corriendo hacia el auto para evitar mojarme más. Al entrar solo me quede viendo hacia el frente, mi mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro pero de alguna forma ignoraba que estaba llorando, levanté la manga de mi camiseta y pude distinguir los tonos oscuros en mi piel que pronto se volverían de un purpura intenso.

Busqué con desesperación las llaves del auto en mis bolsillos, el celular comenzó a sonar pero lo ignoré. En este momento solo podía pensar en hablar con una sola persona, fui lo más rápido que la lluvia me permitía por las calles, llegué al edificio, utilicé el elevador, lo que termino con quebrar mi paciencia y toque con desesperación la puerta del apartamento hasta que me abrieron.

-¡¿Korra paso por todo eso también?! ¡¿Por qué volvió al estúpido ejército si sabía que podía pasar todo eso de nuevo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No se lo merece!- grite, llore y todo lo que había guardado salió como un torrente. Me dolía en el alma pensar que Korra pasó por todo esto, que podría volver a vivirlo y aun sabiendo esto decidió irse. Me deje caer sobre él sin parar de sollozar y su calor era un poco reconfortante pero definitivamente no de quien más lo necesitaba.

-Hey, tranquila, no sé qué es lo que pasa pero vamos entra, te preparare un té y puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, yo voy a escucharte.- dijo Mako casi en un susurro sin soltarme. Entramos al apartamento y con cuidado me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá, intento pararse pero no quería soltarlo.

-Solo iré a preparar el té, vuelvo enseguida.- se puso de pie y fue directo a la cocina, yo me quede ahí, aun sollozando pero calmándome lentamente, no sé si porque de verdad me sentía más tranquila o me parecía absurdo seguir llorando en un lugar ajeno.

-Amm, creo que es mejor que me vaya…lo siento Mako, no quise molestarte.- me disculpe tratando de huir lo más pronto posible, ya me había humillado bastante.

-No, no, no, Asami, quédate, no creo que sea buena idea que estés sola, vamos a hablar, no estas bien.- dijo Mako con dos tazas de té ocupando sus manos, yo ya estaba cerca de la puerta a punto de abrirla.

-Korra también tuvo ataques de pánico, al igual que todos, pero si…para Korra fue aún más duro, fueron tiempo difíciles, pensamos que la estábamos…perdiendo.- comentó Mako con la intención de detenerme y vaya que lo consiguió. Termine con los pocos centímetros que había abierto con la puerta y volví a cerrarla, con un suspiro regrese a su lado, tomé la taza y me deje caer en el sofá, con las lagrimas amenazando volver intensamente.

-Se por lo que paso Korra, pero jamás me contó sobre lo que vivió después.-

-No debes estar molesta con ella por eso, fue algo muy difícil, es un pasado tan oscuro que prefirió tenerlo oculto, no es agradable recordarlo y bueno, seguro que si se lo preguntas ella te lo contará.- respondió Mako dando un cuidadoso sorbo a su té para no quemarse. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sabia que no era justo para Korra que le preguntara a su amigo por algo que ella debe decidir si contarme o no.

-Hoy vi a Kuvira tener uno de esos ataques, solo por escuchar un trueno…-

-Oh si, por un tiempo las tormentas me ponían bastante nervioso.- respondió mi amigo con un poco de incomodidad, como si recordarlo le asustara.

-Discúlpame si soy entrometida, si no quieres contarme lo entenderé.- dije nerviosa, pensando como iba a hacer mi pregunta sin lastimarlo u ofenderlo.

-Recuerdo el día en que desperté en la enfermería y pude…sentirlo. De inmediato quite la sabana y mi pierna no estaba ahí. Todos me decían "Lo importante es que estas vivo, ya lo superaras" yo mismo lo creía, en ese momento estaba tan agradecido de seguir vivo que pase la idea al fondo de mis pensamientos y solo trataba de recuperarme, además de que las pastillas me mantenían dormido bastante tiempo porque el dolor era insoportable.- comenzó a contar Mako, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle y ya no dije nada, deje que me contará lo que paso.

\- Lo peor vino cuando por fin me recuperé y tenia que hacer terapia. Me di cuenta de lo difícil y complicado que es perder una extremidad. No podía hacer nada, me estaba hartando de que todos hicieran las cosas por mi, de su lastima, de sus promesas en que todo se pondría mejor. No lo creía, en ese momento me agradaba más la idea de haber muerto en aquella batalla, así no tendría porque pasar por esto, ser una carga, un inútil. Dejé de intentar caminar, ya me veía toda la vida atrapado en una silla de ruedas, dependiendo de todos. Mi depresión era abrumadora, no estaba vivo, solo existía y eso sin contar el trauma, las pesadillas y todo lo que me trajo haber vivido ese infierno.- dijo Mako suspirando al final y dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que saliste de todo eso? No se como lo hubiera logrado yo…- en esos momentos lo que sentía me parecía absurdo al pensar en todo lo que Mako había sufrido.

-Descubrí que esto no solo me afectaba a mí, estaba envenado a la gente que me rodeaba. Me había resignado a ser inútil y odiaba ser una carga pero yo mismo lo provocaba, arrastraba a Bolin y a Korra a lidiar con mi odio, hacía que Korra sufriera y se sintiera peor, más culpable cuando obviamente ella no tenia nada que ver. Me harté de vivir así y convertí todo mi odio, mi depresión en voluntad, en dejar de arruinar a los demás, en demostrarme a mi mismo que podía salir de esto. Me tomó mucho tiempo pero logré salir de ello, como lo hizo Bolin, como lo hizo Korra y todos. Tocamos fondo y con ello nos impulsamos a ser mejores.- Mako sonreía pero también lloraba, me apresuré a abrazarlo.

-Tengo miedo, Mako.- fue todo lo que pude decir y me sentí tan tonta por eso.

-Se que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Korra, pase lo que pase, se que estarás lista, sé que Korra saldrá de esto porque es fuerte, porque ya lo hizo y porque te tiene ahí, la apoyaras y no la dejaras sola, porque no hay un método, terapia o lo que sea para esto, Asami. Es solo estar ahí, por muy difícil que se pongan las cosas, solo nunca la dejes sola, porque va a necesitarte.- Era curioso como Mako sabía lo que había ido a buscar y tenia razón, no hay una formula mágica para que logré sacar a Kuvira de ese estado, no se lo que enfrentare con Korra cuando vuelva, pero se que jamás voy a dejarla sola, siempre estaré ahí.

-Gracias, de verdad y lamento haber llegado de esa forma.- dije abrazando a mi amigo con fuerza.

-Para eso están los amigos.- dijo Mako sin soltarme, pero pronto se hizo un silencio que nos permitió escuchar la vibración de mi celular que salía desde mi bolsa. Saqué el celular deprisa y vi que era un número desconocido.

-¿Korra?.- dije al contestar.

: :

KORRA

-¡Sami! Que bueno que contestas, me conecte esta noche para decirte algo importante pero no estabas, yo…- dije con nerviosismo y alzando un poco la voz pues el sonido de la Humvee apenas me dejaba escuchar mis propias palabras y la señal no era tan buena.

-¡Korra! ¡¿Esta todo bien?!- preguntó Asami, la preocupación en su voz me angustiaba aun más.

-¡Voy camino a una misión, estaré fuera por una semana, debo guardar la batería de este celular! ¡Te llamaré cuando regrese!-

-Korra…¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento no haberte hablado antes, fui una tonta! ¡Prométeme que estarás bien!.- Ya no estaba segura si su voz se quebraba por la señal o porque estaba llorando, la que si lo estaba era yo.

-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te llamare justo al volver!-

-¡Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea! Korra…- dijo Asami y yo trague con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta para poder contestar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Debes volver, no vayas a fallarme, debes volver.- Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo, pensé. Por ti volveré como sea.

-Voy a volver, linda. ¡Te amo!- alcance a decir antes de que la llamada se cortara la llamada, mire el celular con furia, pero me resigné, al menos pude decirle que la amo. Levante la vista y los otros dos chicos me miraban, incluso el chofer lo hacia por el retrovisor, suspiré y extendí la mano.

-Que sea pronto, chicos, debo cuidar la batería.- dije mientras sus rostros se iluminaban un poco y el que estaba a mi lado tomaba el celular, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me agradeció. Me giré para ver por la diminuta ventana, no dejaba de pensar en que no me despedí de Bolin, pero era lo mejor, si lo hacia seguro hubiera insistido en acompañarme. Había otros 6 Humvee además de camiones con provisiones y armas. Los chicos que estaban en la base de verdad necesitaban todo esto, tenían 5 días bajo ataque constante. A las 2 horas de viaje ya estábamos cerca de pasar por donde habían emboscado a Kuvira y después de 20 minutos me relajé un poco, fue cuando me di cuenta que mis manos se aferraban a mi rifle, levante la vista y los chicos estaban igual, teníamos demasiada tensión.

-Teniente Ruo, aquí Coronel, nos encontramos a 3 kilómetros, preparen todo, pronto entraremos, traten de despejar la zona lo mejor que puedan.- dije por radio a la base, pronto llegaríamos y tanto mi equipo como los de la base teníamos que estar preparados por si había otra emboscada.

-Entendido, sin actividad, pero estamos listos.- dijo el Teniente al otro lado de la línea.

-No se ustedes, pero creo que prefería que me dijera que hay actividad.- dijo uno de los chicos aferrándose más a su rifle.

-También yo, es muy sospechoso, avisa a los demás, vamos haciendo la formación y estén listos chicos.- dije armándome de valor, dejando de lado el temor, concentrándome al máximo. Si quería volver no podía dejar que mis emociones me controlaran, respiré profundo, me amarre las cintas de las botas con fuerza, tomé el collar que me había dado Asami aquel día, hace casi 3 meses, lo besé y lo guarde dentro de mi camiseta.

Podía ver con cada segundo que pasa mayor detalle del enorme muro, muchas áreas ya estaban bastante dañadas o ennegrecidas por las explosiones. Algunos disparos se hacían más audibles, todos estábamos listos para saltar del vehículo. Ahí estaban las enormes puertas de la entrada principal al segundo anillo de Ba Sing Se, nosotros y otros 3 Humvee atravesamos la entrada sin la menor complicación. Seguían las provisiones y al final los últimos 4 vehículos, todo parecía bien, solo unos metros más y llegaríamos a la base.

-¡Coronel!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos que iban al frente, 3 disparos rebotaron en el parabrisas, si no fuera porque esto esta completamente blindado ya hubiera perdido a 2 chicos.

-¡Acelera! ¡Lleva el auto directo a la entrada de la base y gira para que cubras el lado derecho!- en violentos movimientos logramos bloquear la entrada, el otro vehículo hizo lo mismo, dejando un angosto pasillo para que pasaran las provisiones.

-¡Listo chicos, abajo, abajo! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer, mucha suerte!- dije justo al abrir mi puerta y salir a toda prisa para encontrar el lugar ideal para cubrirme. Di un vistazo rápido a la derecha y pude ver como varios rebeldes tomaban posición listos para atacarnos. 5 chicos venían detrás de mi, era a los que había elegido, envié a 2 de ellos a que ayudaran al lado izquierdo de nuestro improvisado muro y entonces vi a alguien correr hacia nosotros, apunté dudosa pero reconocí nuestro uniforme.

-¡Reportándome, Coronel!- una ráfaga de balas paso muy cerca de nosotros, lo tomé del cuello y nos agachamos para protegernos detrás de un auto volcado.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí Bolin?!- grité con mucho coraje pero en el interior sentía una especie de alivio y alegría de verlo.

-¡¿Creíste que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácil?! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Coronel. Podemos charlar más tarde- dijo Bolin poniéndose justo a mi lado y disparando hacia los rebeldes que se descuidaban al salir de sus escondites. Tome aire para poder alzar aún más la voz para hablar con mi equipo.

-¡Tengo una regla para mi equipo! ¡Disparen a los puntos débiles, inmovilicen, sean inteligentes para no morir! ¡Pero por nada del mundo, maten a alguien! ¡No matar a menos que sea muy necesario!- mi equipo apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar mis palabras cuando una fuerte explosión nos hizo reaccionar. Basta de emociones y de compañerismo. La guerra no es nada heroica, es un trabajo sucio y horrible que debo cumplir.

-¡Jim, Kyan, Liao! A mi señal van a lanzar granadas hacia la ventana de aquel edificio. Lee, Bolin y yo aprovecharemos las cenizas para acercarnos y neutralizar. Es importante que nos cubran, nos…- Lee comenzó a vomitar, lo que me interrumpió, no me molesto, sabía lo que era ser primerizo y estar lleno de nervios, le di una palmadas en la espalda, ojala tuviera el tiempo de decirle que todo estará bien, pero tampoco puedo mentirle, es algo que no sé.

-Nos reagrupamos lo más pronto posible en aquel punto, recuerden, a mi señal…- Recalcule en segundos el plan, espere el momento adecuado, observe todo lo que me era posible sin descuidar mi posición, pase mi dedo una y otra vez cerca del gatillo de mi rifle y era el momento.

-¡Ahora, ahora!- Jim y Kyan lanzaron sus granadas con todas sus fuerzas, esperamos la explosión. Bolin, Lee y yo salimos de ambos lados del vehículo y comenzamos a disparar, era difícil ver pero no imposible, es más complicado ver en una ventisca de nieve…sacudí ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Rebeldes caían uno a uno, confundidos por la poca visibilidad, aunque eso también nos afectaba a nosotros.

La nube de polvo se estaba disipando y aun no nos habíamos terminado de reubicar, a mi izquierda se encontraba Bolin disparando muy concentrado hacia el frente que había olvidado dar un vistazo rápido a sus flancos. Corrí un poco, le grité a Lee que se agachara y derrapé hasta golpear las piernas de Bolin y hacerlo caer al suelo junto conmigo, una ráfaga de balas pasaba sobre nosotros, una que pudo haber dado directo a nuestros cuerpos. En este momento no sentía nada, mi seguridad y la de mis chicos es lo primero, ya me atormentaría este recuerdo después. Di dos disparos directo a la cabeza del hombre que había disparado, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre nosotros…y no me importaba.

-Wow, gracias, de nuevo.- dijo Bolin nervioso, sabía que estaba enojada.

-Hazme el favor de estar más atento, soldado. ¡Arriba!- grité poniéndome de pie, la orden también era para Lee. Entramos a una casa casi en ruinas mientras disparábamos a los que aún seguían conscientes, hasta que entramos pude poner mejor atención a todo lo que hablaban por los comunicadores.

-Carga asegurada en la base, sector izquierdo aun fuera de control, necesitamos refuerzos.- dijo el Sargento, algunos confirmaban, me apresuré a contestar.

-Sector derecho casi controlado, apoyo en 10.- respondí y me apresure a ver por el hoyo que supongo, antes era una ventana. Pasaban pocos rebeldes corriendo con sus armas hacia el otro lado, había neutralizado a bastantes, debía ir a apoyar al otro grupo pronto.

-Kyan, eres muy precisa y tu puntería es excelente, quiero que cubras a los chicos que van a traer a todos los rebeldes aquí dentro y cuando Bolin y yo salgamos hasta que nos pierdas de vista. Los demás, ya saben. Quiero a todos aquí dentro, esposados. Al terminar quiero que dos personas se queden aquí y el resto regrese a ayudar ¿De acuerdo?- Los chicos afirmaron, tomaron sus posiciones, Bolin y yo nos apresuramos hacia la salida, mire a Kyan y salimos de ahí, vi a un hombre a punto de dispararme pero antes de levantar mi rifle un limpio disparo dio directo a su pantorrilla provocando que cayera. Levante el pulgar felicitando a la chica, me apresure a darle un golpe en la sien con mi rifle para desmayarlo y seguimos corriendo hacia donde nos necesitaban.

La lucha no duro mucho después de ahí, logramos tomar el control del lugar de nuevo, no tuve ni una sola baja, pero si bastantes heridos, por suerte no de gravedad. Establecimos orden en la base, nos acomodamos, me di el tiempo de despotricar contra Bolin por su desobediencia pero al final soné más agradecida que enojada. Mi plan había funcionado, estaba viva, tenía otro día más de regalo, otro día para poder decirle a Asami que la amo.

 **Mensaje:** _Fue complicado, pero la misión fue un éxito, estoy bien, Bolin lo esta también. Te amo, Sami, buenas noches._

Presioné enviar, era de madrugada en Ciudad Republica, sabía que Asami estaría dormida, estaba amaneciendo en Ba Sing Se y yo apenas me iba a acostar, pero sabía que no iba a dormir, era hora de que mi mente me tendiera cuentas por haber matado a un hombre…

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, termino la filmación y por fin regrese a mi casa, ya me había enfadado de dormir lejos de mi cama u_u además de que tenía tiempo que compensar con mi novia y mis perros haha :)

Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, leí algunos artículos sobre los ataques de pánico o casos de estrés post-traumático y también he pasado varios días viendo películas bélicas que me sirvan de inspiración pues lo que salió en esta actualización es corto a lo que viene respecto a estos temas y si… vienen más cosas tristes u_u pero vale la pena, las cosas se pondrán mejor :D

Gracias por su paciencia, por seguirme leyendo y espero tener actualizaciones pronto, sobre todo de mi nuevo fic, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo :D si no lo han leído los invito a que lo hagan :D y siéntanse libres de recomendarme canciones, artistas o lo que quieran, por mi encantada, les dejo el link de mi fic Be Mine. Nos leemos pronto

/s/12165198/1/Be-Mine

fb: whiskyjar100 tumblr: gaycartoongalaxy


	17. Chapter 17

KORRA

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire mientras el agua sucia resbala por mi rostro adormecido por los golpes, no se si me es difícil ver por la hinchazón de mis ojos o que estoy cerca de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está la base? ¿Cuantos son? Te dejaremos ir si ,aunque sea, nos entregas al General Saikhan.- Desearía tener las fuerzas para responder, pero me es imposible, solo agito la cabeza negandoles la información y en un instante de nuevo estoy sin aire por el fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Me regresan a mi especie de celda y veo la luz de la luna que entra por la pequeña ventana, la marca que deja sobre el suelo me ayuda a saber la hora. Son cerca de las 11 de la noche. Tomó una de las rocas que hay a un lado de la colchoneta sucia que tengo por cama y marcó otra línea en la pared. 157 en total...hace 5 meses que me atraparon, que me torturan cada día, hace 5 meses que no se de ti...Mi mente me atormenta pensando si deseo morir ya o mejor seguir viva y poder volver a verte...pero no se si es pueda ocurrir.

: :

Miraba por la ventana del tren mientras paseaba el collar de Asami entre mis dedos. Sonrió al recordar su emoción cuando le dije que volvía a casa. Había conseguido establecer el orden suficiente en la base para que Bolin y yo pudiéramos volver a casa por un tiempo, 2 semanas de descanso era poco, pero me parecía un maravilloso regalo, una hora para poder ver Asami sería una burla, pero la necesitaba tanto que hubiera sido perfecto.

Escuché el aviso de que pronto llegaríamos a la estación de Ciudad República y mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho. Patéticamente me acerqué a la ventana como una niña al entrar al túnel, la velocidad del tren disminuye y mis ojos buscaban en vano entre la oscuridad. Justo cuando el andén se hizo visible, mi mirada se encontró con sorprendente rapidez con la de Asami, ambas sonreímos y en cuanto sentí al tren detenerse, tomé mis cosas con torpeza y baje apresurada como todos, luchando por salir entre las pequeñas puertas.

Me apuré para escapar de la multitud que se había formado justo al salir del tren, al levantar mi mirada para volver a buscar a Asami, un fuerte abrazo me tomó por sorpresa y me fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

-Te extrañe tanto…- dijo Asami sollozando entre mi cuello. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, pero note el cambio de su respiración así que decidí soltar un poco...solo un poco.

-También yo, Sami, no sabes cuanto te necesitaba.- nos besamos, apenas juntando nuestros labios, no se si era porque sabíamos que estábamos en un lugar publico o muy en el fondo aún se nos hacía difícil pensar que esto era real y teníamos miedo de que al movernos más podríamos despertar. Sentía un miedo absurdo de alejarme de ella, era casi tan irreal estar tan cerca de su piel, puedo sentir como respira entre mi cuerpo y no consigo dejar de llorar, pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo y al separarnos la mire a los ojos, verdes y radiantes como siempre que los recordaba antes de acostarme.

-Ehhm...Aunque nos encanta verlas juntas, hay otras personas que también están felices de que Korra volvió y les encantaría abrazarla también.- dijo Kuvira detrás de Asami, me sentí un poco apenada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Nos separamos con mucho pesar y saludé a Kuvira, que justo al sentir que iba a empezar a disculparse solo me aclaré la garganta para que entendiera que no íbamos a seguir con esto.

-Me alegra que al fin te dieran un descanso, te lo mereces, que bueno que has vuelto.- dijo Mako mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Bo, Korra, estoy feliz de que han regresado.- dijo Opal con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Vamos a mi casa, Baatar y yo preparamos algo para ustedes.- dijo Kuvira caminando hacia la salida, tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Los largos y suaves dedos se entrelazaron con los mios, jamas ha dejado de dejarme sin aliento esa sensación.

-¿Donde esta Naga?- pregunté al notar que me faltaba alguien más por abrazar.

-Oh, sabes que la hubiera traído, pero cuando te fuiste, los encargados de la estación nos dijeron que no podíamos traer animales, así que…- justo al salir escuché ladridos a lo lejos y no fue difícil ubicar una enorme bola de pelos bastante desesperada por salir del auto. Asami entre risas se apresuró a abrir la puerta del auto y prácticamente fui tacleada por Naga.

Mi familia estaba aquí y no podía estar más agradecida, a pesar de que la sombra de volver pronto a Ba Sing Se era enorme, estaba tan feliz que por momentos lo olvidaba.

: :

Había pasado el resto de la tarde pegada a Asami, hablando con mis amigos, jugando con los niños de Tenzin, comiendo delicioso y era gracioso porque Bolin y yo comíamos como si no fuéramos a comer en mucho tiempo. No es que el ejército nos mate de hambre, pero la comida es tan insípida, que esto es la gloria.

Estaba sentada en una silla viendo a los chicos jugar con Naga y bebía una cerveza cuando escuche a Baatar Jr. hablar con Tenzin y Katara sobre su boda. En ese momento me sentí triste, pensé en Asami, en mis padres cuando supieron que me comprometi con ella. Ahora todo era incierto, no sabía cuando iba a terminar esto para por fin poder casarme con ella, no sabia si volveria, si Asami podría cansarse de esta situación por mucho que ella lo negara...eran tantas cosas que pasaban por mi mente que comencé a sentir un ataque de ansiedad formarse, pero así de rápido como se formaba se esfumó.

-Tenemos que hacer algo cuando salgamos de aquí.- dijo Asami a mi oído y masajeando mis hombros.

-Espero que sea lo que tengo en mente.- dije en un susurro.

-¿Y que tienes en mente?-

-Involucra no dormir y nada de ropa.- susurré y el leve roce de los labios de Asami en mi cuello logró erizar cada pulgada de mi cuerpo.

-Ahh...eso ya estaba planeado desde hace mucho...si tan solo vieras lo que llevo bajo mi ropa...pero no, haremos algo más antes de eso.- dijo Asami dejándome completamente sin aliento, mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello antes de alejarse e ir a hablar directamente con Opal, no sin antes mirarme y sonreír con complicidad. Me invadió la prisa por irnos pronto de aquí, pero sería grosero, así que tuve que reprimir el fuerte deseo de estar a solas con Asami el resto de la tarde y vaya que ella no lo estaba haciendo fácil, caricias bajo la mesa, profundos y rápidos besos cuando no había nadie cerca, frases atrevidas al oído...por Raava, estaba cerca de perder la razón.

: :

Se estaba poniendo el sol y nosotras nos despedimos de todos, ya habíamos planeado muchas más reuniones y yo moría por llegar ya a casa y estar con Asami. Mientras caminábamos al auto, estaba por subirme del lado del conductor pero Asami puso su mano en la puerta y extendió la otra esperando a que le entregara las llaves.

-Vamos a casa, Sami, por favoooooor.- dije en tono infantil y mi prometida solo reía.

-¡Que impaciente! Te prometo que esto vale la pena, anda, hazte un lado y súbete, tenemos que irnos.- Fui hacia el otro lado, abrí la puerta y esperé a que Naga subiera. Asami tomó la carretera hacia las afueras de la ciudad, subíamos por la montaña, la vista era increíble y mi curiosidad aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Asami como si leyera mi mente y tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Espíritus...el simple tacto, su sonrisa, ella puede curar todo lo que siento, por ser simplemente ella toma todos mis pedazos rotos y me repara por completo, vuelvo a ser alguien cuando estoy con ella.

Volví a la realidad cuando salimos de la carretera para tomar un camino de tierra hacia dentro del bosque, estaba muy oscuro al principio mientras pasábamos entre los árboles, pero pronto el camino comenzó a iluminarse con pequeñas lámparas que colgaban de algunas ramas. Al final del camino pude distinguir una pequeña cabaña que se iluminaba con muchas luces cálidas y pequeñas. Mientras nos acercabamos me di cuenta que no era tan pequeña como pensaba y vaya que tenía ese toque moderno que le encanta a Asami y entonces me di cuenta.

-¿Tu la diseñaste, verdad?- pregunté, pero sabía la respuesta.

-Hahaha, ¿Como lo sabes? Pude haberla rentado por esta noche o cualquier otra cosa.- respondió, aparcando y abriendo la puerta para dejar que Naga bajará y está, completamente familiarizada, fue directo a su puerta para perros y entró a la casa.

-Bueno antes de que Naga te delatara, es bastante obvio, conozco tu estilo...y me gusta ver tus diseños que dejas sobre el escritorio. Es hermosa, Sami, me encanta.- dije mientras admiraba la casa, era asombrosa, la piedra con la madera hacían una combinación perfecta que resaltaba con las luces que venían del interior a través de las enormes ventanas.

-Una tarde que fui a comer con la familia de Opal le mostré uno de mis diseños a su padre y quedó encantado, al dia siguiente me hablo diciendo que ya tenía listo todos los materiales con sus proveedores así que me pareció una buena idea. Aquí me entretuve bastante y estuve haciendo algunos proyectos para poder pagarla, el próximo mes es mi ultimo pago.- dijo Asami con orgullo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hacia la entrada.

-Hubieras tomado el dinero de mi cuenta, ya te había dicho que lo hicieras, no hay problema.- comenté algo seria, siempre era una pequeña pelea que teníamos, Asami jamás quería aceptar que le diera dinero.

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré, no te preocupes, yo he encontrado el modo de pagarla, no quiero discutir por eso ahora, ven, quiero mostrarte algo más.- Me jaló por el brazo llevándome hacia el patio trasero, apenas si tuve tiempo de ver un poco del interior. Al salir me encontré con un paraíso de luces pequeñas que iluminaban de forma encantadora todo el patio, algunas colgadas de los árboles, de la cerca, era hermoso y lo más maravilloso era ver a Asami sonriendo justo en el medio, esperando a que me acercara.

-Desde que te fuiste no paraba de pensar en que no había hecho nada por ti, en que me has dado todo, me has hecho tan feliz que no sé cómo agradecertelo, quería hacer tantas cosas por ti y aunque esto es material, es casi insignificante a lo mucho que me haces sentir, es algo a lo que dedique mi esfuerzo, mi energía, puse todo mi empeño y amor trabajando duro en este lugar y en esto también.- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Sami, no debías…- dije mientras miraba el anillo en la caja.

-Se que no debía, se que piensas que no es necesario, que no tengo porque "pagarte" nada. Pero no se trata de eso, es que quiero ser parte de ti, donde sea que vas, donde estés. Porque en mi vida diaria simbolizas todo, estas en cada instante a pesar de no verte. Despierto y aunque tu lado de la cama esta vacio, me alegra pensar que estarás ahí, veo tus fotografías por la casa, a Naga que aprendió a quererme, salgo en tu auto y escuchar tu música alegra mi camino al trabajo. Estas presente en tantas cosas que yo quiero estar presente contigo, aunque sea en este simple detalle, en este lugar que será nuestro refugio, cuando solo necesitamos ser solo tu y yo, porque te amo y no puedo esperar el día en que seas mi esposa.- dijo Asami que terminó de luchar con sus lágrimas, mientras yo había dejado correr bastantes y sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano y colocaba el anillo.

ASAMI

El sentir la fuerza de sus brazos atrapando mi cuerpo es magnífica, justo como la primera vez que me abrazo. Espíritus...había pasado tanto tiempo que me siento molesta de haber olvidado cada sensación que Korra provoca en mí. Había soñado con este momento todos los días desde que Korra me dijo que regresaba por un descanso, planee esto tantas veces, lo que quería decirle y aun siento que me faltaron muchas cosas.

-Te amo, Sami, muchas gracias.- "Sami", como extrañaba escuchar ese apodo. La atrapé entre mis brazos, no quiero soltarla, no quiero que se aleje de mi de nuevo y Korra parece entenderlo. Sus manos bajan despacio por mi espalda hacia mis piernas, sus labios me atrapan en un adictivo beso del que se que no seré capaz de escapar, me levanta lentamente mientras yo atrapo su cintura con mis piernas, como tantas otras veces, me lleva hacia dentro pero nos detenemos demasiado pronto y rió un poco entre sus labios.

-Subiendo las escaleras...ahh...a la izquierda hasta...mhhm...la habitación del fondo.- dije como pude pues Korra atacaba deliciosamente mi cuello.

-Perfecto.- susurro Korra a mi oído y yo sentía que iba a derretirme. Mientras Korra me llevaba hacia la habitación recordé cual era el plan y definitivamente no estaba saliendo como quería. Cuando pensé en esta noche, yo era la que tenía el control y vaya que lo había dejado allá afuera con ese beso, pero tenía que recuperarlo. Abrí un poco los ojos para comprobar donde estábamos, ya había entrado así que al sentir que íbamos a caer en la cama, en un instante logré girar y dejar que Korra cayera en la cama primero y yo poder estar sobre ella.

-No linda, no tan rápido. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero vamos a alargarlo un poco ¿si?- dije entre plegaria y malicia, mientras mis manos se colaban lentamente entre su camisa. El simple contacto de mis dedos sobre su torso hizo que Korra siseara y mi excitación es tanta que hasta yo lucho por controlarme. Después de meditarlo unos segundos Korra solo asintió con la cabeza y le fue inevitable reír por mi sonrisa de triunfo. Torpemente entre besos y caricias nos acomodamos al centro de la cama y rompí con el descontrolado beso para acomodarme en su regazo. Ya no estaba segura si nuestros leves jadeos eran por los besos o por la gran cantidad de deseo que nos invadía, pero estaba decidida a llevar esto al máximo.

Comencé a moverme despacio de arriba a abajo, rozando mi entrepierna con su cuerpo, mientras lentamente desbotonaba mi camisa hasta abrirla por completo y dejar ver la sugerente lencería que había comprado hace unos días y vaya tuvo el efecto deseado, justo como me lo imaginé. La mirada de Korra se volvió aún más oscura, cargada de lujuria, sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a seguir mis movimientos, buscando desesperadamente más contacto. Volvimos a besarnos, con demasiada necesidad, incontrolable y era todo tan asombroso que no recuerdo como nos deshicimos de la ropa, las manos de Korra comenzaba a subir por mi espalda para safar mi sostén, esta vez no puse resistencia. Cederé, solo un poco, porque se siente increíble.

Korra no ha dejado de besar mi cuello, pero justo cuando logra deshacerse de mi sostén por completo es cuando su rostro empieza a descender hacia mi pecho y mis suspiros aumentan de intensidad mientras su boca recorre mi senos, su lengua hace pequeños círculos y ligeras mordidas que,mezcladas con el poderoso deseo que tengo, van a conseguir que me venga ahora mismo, pero aún no, quiero más.

-A-sami...por favor…- se quejó Korra cuando la empujé de nuevo a la cama, ahora podía verla otra vez, ahí estaban cada uno de sus tatuajes como los recuerdo, cada una de sus cicatrices, pero sus músculos...wow...cuando conocí a Korra de inmediato noté su fuerza, aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez y como pase mis dedos por su marcado torso pero ahora estaba aún más marcado...genial, de nuevo perdí el control.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Korra divertida, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando.

-Nop.- dije con indiferencia aunque aún estaba perdida en su cuerpo.

-Sami, por favor, te extrañe demasiado...te necesito...ademas es obvio que tampoco quieres seguir esperando.- me dijo Korra pasando sus manos por mi trasero, apretandolo y esto me hizo reaccionar, pero no iba a dejar que me ganara.

-Sabes, tienes mucha razón.- respondí, me hice a un lado para sacar lentamente las medias y el resto de la lencería mientras disfrutaba de la mirada de Korra y volví a ponerme sobre ella pero esta vez más arriba sobre su torso, rozando lentamente mi húmeda entrepierna, provocando más impaciencia en mi prometida.

-Pero creo que hablas demasiado ¿no crees?- dije mientras Korra me miraba confundida, me acerque a besarla con fuerza de nuevo y al separarme abrí aún más mis piernas y me acerque hasta su rostro, el resto Korra lo entendió perfectamente. Sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero y su lengua ya recorría mi entrepierna lentamente pero de forma insaciable, mis caderas pronto siguieron su ritmo, mis manos se aferraban a su cabello y a la cama para no perder el equilibrio, pero era tan difícil con lo delicioso de los movimientos de Korra.

-Ahh...mhhmm…¡Korra!- grité su nombre, temblando de placer ante el orgasmo y se sentía interminable pues korra no se detenía, hasta que sus movimientos comenzaron a ser lentos es cuando por fin mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y pude liberar a Korra de la prisión de mis piernas. Me giré y dejé caer en la cama, mi prometida recargada en mi pecho recuperando el aliento.

-Mhmm...veo que si me extrañaste tanto como dices.- comenté y ambas reímos ligeramente pues aun recuperamos el aliento.

-¿Quieres saber cuanto te eche de menos?- dije en un susurro a su oído, mis labios besaban su cuello y llegue a ese punto, entre el cuello y los hombros, que debilita por completo a Korra, algo que fui aprendiendo con el tiempo y obtuve el efecto que estaba buscando, el ligero gemido de mi prometida mientra su espalda se arqueaba un poco.

-Ahh...Sami.- gimió Korra mientras mis manos descendian por sus brazos hasta sus senos, apretandolos, mostrando en caricias todo el deseo que tengo. Mi boca no para de pasar por su cuello y espalda, mi lengua traza algunas de las líneas de sus tatuajes, mi mano derecha va pasando por su marcado torso hasta su vientre, donde alargo más el momento mientras Korra levanta sus caderas en desesperación por más contacto.

Pero ni yo podía seguir esperando más y mis dedos se colaron entre su húmedo sexo y de solo sentir lo excitada que estaba mi placer aumentaba. Era intoxicante, volver a escuchar sus gemidos, su cuerpo moviéndose, su espalda chocando con mis pechos una y otra vez, erizando cada parte de mi. Su excitación entre mis dedos, sus movimientos irregulares, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes me indicaba que estaba cerca y hasta yo podría venirme ahora mismo con solo verla así.

-Te amo, Asami...Aahh, aahhh, n-no pares.- apenas si pudo decir Korra, provocándome una sonrisa. Le dije que tambien la amo en un gemido a su oído antes de llevar mis dedos más profundo, llevándola al límite, escuchando mi nombre entre gemidos y yo gimiendo con ella, besando su cuellos hasta que ambas comenzamos a calmarnos, recuperando las fuerzas, porque ambas sabíamos que no habíamos terminado.

Después de un rato de besos y caricias, pude sentir que Korra buscaba aún más y nos pensaba detenerla. Besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, sus manos se aferraban a mi con más intensidad y de pronto sentí algo de frío cuando Korra se levantó pero antes de decir algo, sus fuertes brazos me hicieron girar, quedando boca abajo. Su lengua pasaba lentamente desde mi cadera hasta mi cuello provocándome un fuerte gemido.

-Vaya, veo que ahora quien habla demasiado eres tu. ¿Tendré que hacer lo mismo que tu?- susurro Korra a mi oído.

-No tengo problema con eso.- respondí entre suspiros mientras sus dedos pasaban ligeramente por mi sexo. Mi gemido terminó en una queja al sentir como sus dedos se apartaban de donde más la necesitaba, pero antes de poder preguntar que pasaba, Korra se puso al centro de la cama y me llevó hacia ella con total facilidad y posesivamente, tomándome de mis caderas y abriendo mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

-Hmhm…- fue todo lo que pude decir, o gemir, mientras su sexo roza deliciosamente contra el mío, al principio lentamente, sus manos aferrándose a mi cuerpo. El placer me habia hecho cerrar los ojos pero al abrirlos me encontré con esa hermosa mirada azul cargada de pasión, sus movimientos iban en aumento, mordía mi labio inferior para reprimir un grito, pero me era casi imposible. Jamás aparte la mirada, nos observamos fijamente mientras el orgasmo nos alcanzaba a ambas con fuerza.

-Por Raava...Te amo demasiado.- dijo Korra casi sin aliento, dejándose caer sobre la cama a mi lado y a pesar de estar recuperando fuerzas me apresure a recostarme sobre su pecho, disfrutando de como bajaba su agitada respiración al ritmo de la mía y mis dedos recorrían algunos trazos de sus tatuajes.

-Tambien te amo, Korra. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me hacías falta.- respondí tratando de ahogar el dolor que venía detrás de eso.

-Y tu a mi, Sami. Pero ya estoy aquí, ya estoy contigo.- dijo Korra casi en un susurro. Ambas sabíamos que era por poco tiempo, estábamos conscientes de que al terminar estas dos semanas era incierto el tiempo que pasaría hasta volvernos a ver y me negaba a dejar que esa idea nos persiguiera, no cuando había mucho que disfrutar, tanto que recuperar.

Me puse sobre ella y comencé a besarla, con calma, al principio en los labios y después por todo su cuerpo; tratando de sacar el dolor, como si quisiera reparar cada parte rota de su alma, intentando sanar cada herida o cicatriz a pesar de que ya había cerrado. Disfrutaba del tacto de su piel, repasando cada tatuaje que sabía ya de memoria. Las manos de Korra pasaban por mi espalda, presionando o arañandome levemente al tocar algún pequeño punto que la hacía temblar y me soy consciente de que jamás voy a cansarme de esto.

Amo cada parte de ella, cicatriz, músculo, tatuaje, su olor, el sabor y la mirada que me da entre confusión y deseo al verme quieta y simplemente contemplando, pensando que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y que no puedo creer que tenía una vida antes sin ella, pero que ahora no quiero nada más que estar a su lado, por siempre. Bajando mi mirada hacia sus piernas para comenzar a besarlas note algo distinto a lo que recordaba, las piernas era donde Korra tenía menos tatuajes así que me tomó por sorpresa ver un hermoso gato negro de ojos brillantes y me es bastante familiar...si, porque yo hice ese dibujo.

-Korra..este es...el gato-amm, ¿si es el mio?- pregunte confundida.

-Haha supongo que por la emoción de hace rato no lo notaste antes, si, es tu dibujo. Me encanto el día que me lo mostraste y le tomé una foto, estando allá me encontré con un viejo amigo que ha hecho varios de mis tatuajes y al hablar con él de lo asombrosa y talentosa que es mi prometida le mostre tu dibujo y bueno, ahora lo llevo conmigo, me recuerda a ti, porque sé que los gatos te encantan.- dijo Korra como si un niño te explicara porqué dibujo en la pared, era tierno, era un detalle tan lindo y no dejaba de tocarlo.

-Definitivamente hubiera preferido que estuviera aquí.- dijo Korra apuntando a su pecho, justo donde tenía una imagen de Raava.- Pero bueno me he quedado con poco espacio y no es tan fácil quitarlos.- comentó al ver que yo no decía nada y solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es perfecto, Korra...tu eres perfecta.- dije conmovida acercándome a besar el lugar donde estaba el tatuaje y despues subir despacio hacia su entrepierna, sintiendo en la yema de mis dedos cómo se erizaba la piel de Korra.

-S-Sami…- jadeo Korra al sentirme cerca, besando ligeramente para provocarla más.

-¿Pensaste que había terminado? Espero que no hayas hecho algún plan mañana temprano, porque falta mucho para la hora de dormir.- dije antes de hundir mi rostro en ella, en saborearla al máximo, en disfrutar que al fin estaba aquí conmigo, a salvo.

: :

KORRA

Desperté asustada, otra pesadilla. Pero agradecí que estaba vez no me moví porque Asami descansa angelicalmente sobre mi pecho. Su respiración me tranquiliza, sin embargo tardo un momento en recordar donde me encuentro y pronto mi mente repasa todo mi día y sonrió al recordar lo que hacía hace solo un par de horas.

Bajo la mirada para observar a Asami, por Raava, es tan hermosa. Y estoy en esos momentos en que quisieras agradecerle al mundo y al destino por ponerte en el lugar indicado, aun recuerdo lo perezosa que estaba por ir a esa sesión y me recorre un escalofrío el pensar en como seria todo ahora si no tuviera a Asami Sato a mi lado, si jamás la hubiera conocido. Pero se esfuma en un segundo la idea al pensar en la guerra que están librando mis compañeros muy lejos de aquí. Todos los días al despertar le ruego a los Espíritus que me protejan para poder volver y cada noche me acuesto con el temor de que mañana podría ser mi último día. La simple idea con estar viendo a mi prometida hace las lágrimas incontrolables.

¿Y si ya no regreso? ¿Qué pasará con Asami? Mis padres, Naga…¿Quien cuidara de ellos? Mas y mas lagrimas escapan, hago un esfuerzo por controlar mi respiración, no quiero que Asami despierte y me vea llorando, pero es demasiado tarde, al limpiar mi rostro y bajar la mirada me encuentro con la suya, que me mira con preocupación y su pálida mano se acerca a limpiar las nuevas lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede, Korra?- preguntó Asami y aun no quiero responder. Solo la acercó más a mi y beso su frente una y otra vez hasta que consigo controlar mi llanto, empujar el dolor a fondo para poder hablar. Para poder mentir…

-Una pesadilla, siento mucho haberte despertado.- respondí, sintiéndome culpable, pero se que voy a lastimarla si le digo que tengo miedo de no regresar, de morir y no volver a verla nunca más.

-Tranquila linda, fue solo un sueño, no es real.- dijo Asami besando mi mejilla, borrando los trazos que dejaron mis lágrimas. Cerré mis ojos y tuve que fingir que dormía, pero la idea de que podría no regresar ya no salía de mi mente y tenia que hacer algo.

: :

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la academia militar, esperando y luchando por no quedarme dormida. Tuve cita con Katara a medio día lo que me ayudó a separarme de Asami por un rato. No es algo que quería, moría por volver con ella, pero tenía que hacer esto y seguro peleamos si mi prometida me hubiera acompañado.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde porque no encontraba cómo escapar de Opal un rato, tuve que llamarle a Kuvira para que inventara algo importante de su boda.- dijo Bolin que tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, al igual que las mías.

-¿No dormiste?- pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo un par de horas haha.- Ambos nos dimos los cinco mientras reíamos y caminamos hacia el edificio, Lin nos esperaba dentro.

-¿Ya me puedes decir que es lo que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Bolin cuando vio que mi abogado al final del pasillo esperándome.

-Crei que volveria a casa pronto, pero no contaba con que sería Coronel y hasta dentro de 4 meses tengo derecho a otro permiso...nunca sabes qué puede pasar en 4 meses, Bolin.- respondí, bajando la mirada mientras mi amigo me seguía mirando confundido.

-Coronel Korra, Sargento Bolin.- dijo Lin con la típica seriedad de siempre.

-¡General!- Saludamos Bolin y yo a nuestro alto rango.

-Descansen. Comencemos con esto señores pues debo tomar un tren pronto. ¿Tienes todos tus documentos en orden, Coronel?- preguntó Lin y solo asentí mientras mi abogado comenzó a sacar todo de su portafolio.

-Excelente, procedemos a leer el testamento ante el testigo y beneficiario.- dijo Lin tomando los papeles y colocándose los lentes sobre el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Beneficiario? ¡¿Qué es esto Korra?!- gritó Bolin alterando la paz de todos, se había puesto de pie y daba vueltas balbuceando mil cosas por toda la habitación.

-Bolin, calla, siéntate y escucha, voy a explicartelo, pero necesito que escuches.- dije con autoridad y mi amigo se dejó caer sobre la silla sin apartar la mirada de mi, preferí ignorarlo y me giré para decir que continuaran. El abogado comienza a leer todos los párrafos formales, mientras cada quien lee su copia en silencio.

-"Se establece que el domicilio actual queda a nombre de Asami Sato y que esta podrá ejercer voluntad y decisión sobre este bien.

El negocio ubicado en [...] junto con los bienes quedan a nombre de Bolin y su esposa Opal y ambos podrán ejercer voluntad y decisión sobre este bien…"- El abogado leía cada detalle que yo había establecido y Bolin me miraba cada vez más preocupado.

-"Se establece que todas las cuentas bancarias y patrimonio quedan a nombre de Bolin, con la condición de que esto se utilice para crear una compañía…"- Bolin me miraba sorprendio, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminaron de leer mi testamento. Firmamos, nos despedimos y salimos de la academia directo a nuestros autos, en silencio hasta que Bolin me detuvo.

-¿Porque solo le dejaste a Asami tu casa?- me dijo con tristeza, confundido por mis decisiones.

-Porque aún no es mi esposa. No puedo dejarle nada más que eso y en realidad todo es para ella Bolin, todo excepto mi estudio, que decidí que sea para ustedes si yo no estoy. Además de que estoy segura de que Asami no aceptaría nada de esto, hablé con mi madre esta mañana y le dije todo, cada paso que debe seguir y ahora sabes que es lo que debes hacer, tienes que convencer a Asami de aceptar dirigir esta compañía, además de convencerla de que se quede en casa, sin que sepa que yo hice todo esto porque es la única forma en que podrá tener todo lo mío.- dije conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Porque no te casaste con ella? Ve a Omashu a donde sea, cásate esta noche. Así puedes dejarle todo lo demás-

-Si voy a casarme es porque ya estamos listas, porque ya nada va separarnos y detestaría atarla a mi y fallarle, no poder volver. Y sabes que ni así Asami aceptaría todo esto, tiene que ser de esta forma.- dije mirando mi anillo de compromiso. Las manos de Bolin tomaron mis hombros y me jalaron hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

-No te fallaré, Coronel. Gracias.- me prometió Bolin, sonaba triste, pero sincero y lo abrace con la misma fuerza.


	18. Chapter 18

ASAMI

Hasta este momento me doy cuenta que mi comportamiento ha sido ridículo e infantil y sin embargo, no me importa. Naga y yo nos hemos pasado los últimos días siguiendo a Korra a donde sea que va, es como si no pudiéramos creer aún que está aquí. Si korra se ejercita ahí he estado observándola (fascinada, por supuesto) o haciendo ejercicio con ella, si entra a la piscina ni Naga ni yo lo dudamos un segundo y entramos al agua. Si se está bañando aprovechó para entrar con la excusa de "ahorrar" agua, aunque siempre termina siendo más larga e intensa esa ducha.

Solo la dejamos sola cuando tiene que ir al baño, como en este momento que dejo su juego en pausa y fue al baño. Pobre, me pregunto si no se ha enfadado de que no la hemos dejado en paz ni un momento. Levantó la mirada para buscar a Naga que estaba recostada aquí hace un momento y al no verla me giro en el sofá para encontrarla en el pasillo, acostada en el suelo fuera de la puerta del baño y no puedo evitar reirme.

-Si Naga, me has ganado, acepto mi derrota.- dije mientras la enorme y tierna bola de pelos mueve la cola. Jamás había tenido una mascota, desde que me mudé con Korra adquirí esa costumbre de hablar con Naga como cualquier persona. Hasta incluso imaginaba sus respuestas. Y pensar que antes me parecía tan gracioso ver a Korra hacerlo.

Me duele pensar que en 2 días Korra volverá a su servicio, decidimos que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana en casa juntas y me alegra que todos respetaran eso, además de que Opal y Bolin tienen el mismo plan. Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de los diarios de mi madre, mientras anotaba cosas importantes en otra libreta, cuando escuché que Korra venía de regreso seguida de Naga.

-¿Has avanzado más?- preguntó Korra dejándose caer en el sofá y tomando el control de nuevo para seguir jugando.

-No mucho, quisiera poder recordar algo más, pero no puedo. Ahorita leo cuando apenas tenía 2 años y como empezaron a tener problemas mis padres.- dije con algo de nostalgia y tristeza de recordar algunas de las peleas.

-¿Aún no sabes quien es la persona que iba con tu madre y tu el día del accidente?- preguntó Korra con curiosidad, pausando de nuevo su juego.

-No, mi madre ha mencionado a muchas personas y he anotado algunos "sospechosos" haha pero después de seguir leyendo me doy cuenta que no son relevantes. Espero encontrar algo pronto.- dije con optimismo besando la mejilla de Korra y regresando a mi lectura.

-Oh vas a ver que encontrarás algo, sabrás todo lo que paso con tu madre.- contestó Korra con una encantadora sonrisa, confiada de que así será y vuelve su mirada hacia la televisión. Mis ojos van directo hacia su anillo, me encanta la idea de que ella también lleva uno, podría sonar posesivo pero me fascina pensar que es mia asi como yo de ella.

: :

-Deberíamos dormir, vas a llegar muy cansada.- comenté agotada, sin aliento, sobre Korra. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día apenas en ropa interior que iba y venía a cada rato. Era de noche y seguimos haciéndolo una y otra vez, nos sentíamos agotadas pero no lo podíamos evitar. Miré el reloj y eran las 2:11 a.m, nos quedaban 7 horas más de estar juntas y me destrozaba la idea.

-Siempre puedo dormir en el tren.- dijo Korra entre jadeos. Me hice un lado para poder recostarme sobre el pecho de Korra y nos quedamos en silencio, esta vez la sombra de su partida nos envolvía en un malestar e incomodidad inevitable. Queríamos decir tantas cosas, podía sentirlo en el aire, pero el miedo a lastimarnos más nos detenía...casi podía escuchar el tic tac de la bomba que está por reventar, incierta e imparable.

-¿Cuando vas a regresar?- pregunté casi intentado atrapar las palabras con las manos, genial, tenía que comenzar yo.

-Mi próximo descanso es en 4 meses.- contestó Korra con algo de indiferencia, ella tambien lo veia venir. Y justo como si mi cuerpo actuara contra mi voluntad, volví a abrir la boca.

-Me refiero a de verdad cuando vas a regresar. Estar así es horrible.- dije con molestia, pero por dentro tenía una batalla. "Demonios, ¿Porque tuve que decir eso?" pensaba a cada segundo mientras Korra me apartaba para sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Definitivamente es aún más ridículo pelear desnudas, así que me apresure a ponerme una camiseta y Korra sus boxers.

-Sami…-

-Oh no, no, Korra. Ni lo intentes, porque tu "deber" no me va a quitar el dolor de pensar…¡De pensar todos los malditos días en que está pasando! ¡En que tal vez lo único que tenga de ti sea una estúpida bandera doblada de Ciudad Republica y tu etiqueta!- dije rompiendo en llanto, observando a Korra completamente seria, parada del otro lado de la cama.

-¡Pensé que lo comprendias… es algo que tengo que hacer, Asami!- dijo Korra mirándome decepcionada.

-¡¿Porque siempre tienes que pensar que no lo comprendo?! ¡Lo entiendo! Lo he aceptado, porque estoy aquí aún, porque me quedo aquí callada, viendo como te marchas sin saber si volveré a verte...dime Korra, ¿Eso lo entiendes tu?- dije decepcionada también y sin parar de llorar. Korra seguía sin responder, solo me observaba, en silencio.

-Deberías entenderlo cuando veías a tu padre marcharse. ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a tu madre cómo se sentía cuando tuvo que quedarse atrás, viendo como su esposo y su única hija se iban a la guerra? Se que nada se compara a estar ahí, que yo estoy aquí "tranquila" sin correr ni un solo riesgo, que no estoy arriesgando mi vida. Pero déjame decirte que si estoy aquí, pero para nada tranquila.- dije tomando las almohadas y lanzandolas a donde estaba Korra sin decirme nada. Estaba furiosa, dolida y no es que esperara que Korra fuera corriendo a desertar, pero esperaba una respuesta, una palabra...algo.

-Tal vez...no deberías estar conmigo.- dijo Korra después de un largo silencio y esto fue demasiado para mi.

-¡Maldita sea, Korra! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡¿Con esta estupidez vas a zafarte del problema?! ¿De mi?- dije caminando hacia ella y empujandola, buscando que me mirara a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!- por fin gritó Korra y me tomó de los hombros con demasiada fuerza, esta vez sí dolía, pero lo ignoré.

-¡Jamás, Korra! Escúchame bien, ¡Jamás! Vas a volver a usar esa excusa estúpida y cobarde conmigo. Acepte casarme contigo, prácticamente tambien te propuse matrimonio hace 2 semanas, te he esperado por meses y podría seguir esperandote aun más. Eres la personas mas dulce, comprensiva, valiente y maravillosa que he conocido..No puedo...estar lejos de ti.- mi coraje comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras hablaba de todo lo que es Korra para mi y es difícil seguir enojada cuando tu novia está sonriendo frente a ti.

-Y...y...aparte ¡mirate! Por Raava, eres demasiado sexy para ignorarlo.- confesé cuando mis ojos se posaron en su marcado vientre. Ambas nos miramos en silencio un momento antes de romperlo con carcajadas, no podíamos dejar de reir, esta vez las lagrimas que salian de mis ojos eran de risa.

No me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a besarnos, pero mi corazón se sentía un poco más ligero gracias a eso. Al principio nos besabamos torpe y con desesperación, como si con besos pudiéramos borrar lo que dijimos. Ya era imposible, el dolor estaba hecho y siempre será así, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tratar de sanar. Cada beso, abrazo o caricia era un lo siento y que aceptamos esa disculpa. Esto no era un juego de quién era la más incomprendida, de quien era la que estaba sufriendo más. Necesitábamos ver que siente la otra y yo comprendo a Korra, pero jamás le había dicho cómo me sentía y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

La poca ropa que teníamos desapareció pronto, pero no por más sexo, simplemente queríamos sentirnos aún más. Nos besamos hasta quedar sin aliento hasta que sentía la quijada entumecida, pero no importaba, valía totalmente la pena.

-Lo siento tanto, Korra. No debí gritarte, no debí preguntarte eso.- Me disculpe en un susurro, de verdad estaba arrepentida y bastante avergonzada, jamás me había enojado así con Korra.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada de eso, Sami. Solo por el susto que me metiste, jamás te vi tan enojada, fue fascinante.-

-Hahahaha, ¿Fascinante? Claro que no, es horrible, estoy loca, no quisiera que me vieras así de nuevo.-

-No me importa, no es como que quiera pelear siempre, pero vamos a casarnos cuando vuelva, obviamente tendremos muchas más peleas. Solo hay que prometernos que nos vamos a seguir reconciliando así.-

-¿Sin ropa?-

-No pensaba precisamente en eso, pero está perfecto.- dijo Korra entre risas y presionando más a su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio, a medio dormir.

-Tengo miedo, Sami.- confesó Korra en un susurro.

-Yo también tengo miedo, Korra. Tu madre lo tiene, ella me lo dijo. Todos estamos angustiados cada día, al igual que tu. Paso noches sin dormir, justo como se que lo haces tu. Si me pides que comprenda el porque te vas, ¿Podrias tu hacer lo mismo?- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Lo comprendo, es solo que...no se que hacer al respecto.-

-Es sencillo. Vuelve a casa, no busques ser un héroe, apoyate en los demás, deja que ellos te protejan al igual que lo haces tu con ellos. Aquí hay mucha gente esperando que regreses, cuidate siempre. ¿Prometes que lo harás?-

-Lo prometo. Te amo, Sami.- La besé antes de recostarme en su pecho de nuevo y atraparla con mi cuerpo.

-Yo te amo más.- respondí sonriendo porque sabía que pelariamos como niñas un rato antes de caer rendidas.

: :

KORRA

1 MES DESPUES

-¡Oh por Raava, Asami! ¡Aún no llego a eso!-

-¡Lo siento! Pensé que ya lo habías visto, no volveré a decir nada lo juro.- dijo Asami resistiéndose a reír al ver mi mezcla de emociones. Verla a través de una pantalla me reconforta y entristece al mismo tiempo, quisiera estar ahí con ella, pero esto es mejor que nada.

-Esta bien, te perdono, pero ya hablaste, así que necesito saberlo…¿Jon Snow vivirá verdad? ¡Tiene que, no puede terminar así!- dije apuntando a la pantalla viendo como Asami negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba la boca.

-Aww Sami, dime por favor, que hasta el viernes nos podran otros capítulos. Hoy es miércoles de mad men y ya la vimos.-

-Hace mucho que hubiéramos terminado game of thrones pero alguien insistía en tener sexo en vez de terminar la serie, solo nos faltaban 5 capítulos.- se quejó Asami en broma.

-Valió totalmente la pena.- conteste con orgullo recordando esas noches.

-La verdad si haha, lo siento por adelantarme y decirte que paso, pero pensé que lo terminarías esta semana.- se disculpó Asami con ojos de cachorro, obviamente no estaba enojada, pero con esa mirada es imposible estar molesta.

-No importa, linda. Ahora que lo se, va a ser divertido ver la cara de los demás. Pero bueno, dime como van las cosas con los diarios de tu madre, ¿alguna pista?- pregunté al ver por la pantalla como Asami leía otro montón de copias que le había dado Lee.

-Pues no mucho, pero me enteré que mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 6 años, un año antes del accidente y eso me aclara algunas lagunas mentales. Recuerdo que Lee pasaba por mi al colegio para llevarme con mi padre y por las noches me dejaba en otro lugar, leyendo esto era un apartamento que mi madre rento cuando se separaron.-

-Vaya, lo siento mucho, supongo que no es tan fácil enterarse de estas cosas hasta después.- dije preocupada.

-No es nada, Korra. Es triste pero mi padre es una persona difícil, de hecho siento una especie de alivio de saber que mi madre se alejó de él, si tanto daño le hacía, era lo mejor. Y me alegra que aceptara que siguiera viéndolo. Duele un poco, pero lo entiendo.- dijo Asami con una pequeña sonrisa, mi chica era fuerte, no debía preocuparme, pero quisiera estar ahí con ella. Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, el sonido de la puerta me distrajo.

-¡Coronel! Disculpe la molestia, pero le solicitan en la sala de juntas.- dijo un cabo que miraba con nerviosismo la pantalla al ver que me había interrumpido en mi hora "familiar" como le llamaban aquí a las horas que nos dejaban hablar por skype.

-Gracias, cabo. Enseguida voy... ¿Me das un momento?- dije al ver que el chico no se iba.

-Ah...cierto, di-disculpe.- dijo saliendo torpemente y con prisa. Me volví hacia la pantalla con pesar al ver la ligera decepción en Asami.

-Sabes, es gracioso que te digan Coronel. Para mi eres la versión linda y amable. Y ellos te hablan como si te tuvieran miedo.- dijo Asami tratando de ignorar la idea de que tenía que marcharme.

-No te olvides sensual.- dije flexionando mis brazos para hacerla reír, quería irme con su risa resonando en mi mente.

-Hahaha si, sensual también, pero esa versión solo la conozco yo. Anda, ve a tu reunión o entonces tu vas a estar como ese chico cuando te llamen la atención.-

-Hablamos después linda, que descanses, te amo.- dije lanzando un beso a la pantalla.

-Hasta pronto Korra, cuidate mucho por favor, tambien te amo.- dijo mi prometida haciendo lo mismo. Apague la computadora y fui hacia la sala de juntas donde ya me estaban esperando, fui directo hacia mi silla y mire el mapa que tenía enfrente.

-Buenas noches Coronel, estamos reunidos para la próxima misión, que con éxito, nos garantiza un 85% de dominio de territorio y me atrevo a asegurar que casi ganar la guerra.- dijo el Almirante Zhao, un hombre arrogante y despreciable.

Mire a mi izquierda para ver que todos los Oficiales estaban aquí, eso me genero un escalofrío, si todos estábamos reunidos entonces este era un ataque masivo, con todo lo que tenemos. Que sencillo es para los Generales enviar a todos en misiones desesperadas, al cabo no tardan en llegar nuevos reclutas…

-Hemos ubicado un punto crucial donde los rebeldes se suministran cada 3 días. Debido a que el anillo central es un lugar más reducido facilita su protección, haciéndolo impenetrable y mientras sigan obteniendo suministros, esto no va a terminar nunca.- dijo Zhao apuntando al punto en cuestión en el mapa, estaba bastante lejos de nuestras bases y aún no habíamos logrado dominar el resto del segundo anillo, la zona que marcaba era un punto peligroso pues entraríamos a la boca del lobo.

-Creo que esta misión es un suicidio. Necesitamos tener más control del anillo, es necesario que estén acorralados para que les sea más difícil tener los suministros.- dijo la General Lin en la pantalla, al ser la Jefa del Ejército, estaba viajando constantemente, había llegado a la base hace 2 semanas y se marchó apenas 3 días.

-Necesitamos arriesgar, General Lin. También he considerado los riesgos pero si avanzamos despacio ellos encontrarán otras formas de salir y seguir atacando nuestras bases más recientes, estoy seguro que si triunfamos será cuestión de semanas para que se establezca el orden y podamos volver todos a casa.- dijo el Almirante y se hizo un silencio, todos pensando en la posibilidad de volver a casa.

-¿Qué opina General Saikhan?- preguntó Lin pasando sus dedos sobre su frente, al parecer luchando con una jaqueca. Saikhan era el encargado de esta base y mano derecha de Lin.

-Estoy a favor de la propuesta del Almirante, es riesgoso, pero lo es más si permitimos que sigan haciéndose fuertes, lo mejor sería atacar.- los demás generales comenzaron a afirmar, incluso algunos de los suboficiales, como yo, afirmaban. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero la mayoría parecía haber tomado ya la decisión…

-¿Cual seria el primer paso?- pregunté lo que los demás no se atrevían, en que entramos nosotros. Porque ellos verán y escucharan nuestras transmisiones cómodamente en esta sala mientras lo suboficiales y sus equipos pelean esos territorios.

-Para "evacuar" la zona de posibles ataques y peligros, tan pronto se de la autorización vamos a lanzar misiles ligeros y poder concentrar a los rebeldes en el anillo central. Después mandaremos a equipos de reconocimiento para establecer las siguientes bases y ubicar el punto de suministro.- dijo Zhao con indiferencia, pero todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba y la callada aprobación de todos me molestaba demasiado.

-¿Todos estamos enterados de que "misiles ligeros" sigue siendo bombardear la zona? ¿Se dan cuenta que aún hay civiles ahí? ¡Y aun así van a atacar sin previa evacuación! Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Lin.- dije con molestia.

-¡Coronel! Más respeto, le está hablando al General.- dijo el Almirante Zhao con desprecio, me sentí algo intimidada, tenía razón. Era mi General después de todo, tenía que dejar de lado los tratos familiares que hemos tenido la mirada de Lin me lo afirmaba aún más.

-Disculpe General Lin, pero me parece inhumano atacar sin evacuar. Pero no soy nadie para entrometerme en las decisiones del alto mando. Haré lo que se me pida sin cuestionar.- respondí sin mirar a Zhao. El silencio en la sala volvió a cubrirnos a todos con una intensa incomodidad, todos esperando la respuesta de Lin que suspiro y sentía su mirada sobre mí, buscando mi perdón...una nausea y decepción me invadió, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mapa.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, señores. Pero perdimos cientos de vidas aquel día en que atacaron la Bahía Yue. Autorizo el ataque y la inmediata atención médica y refugio en las bases para todos los civiles. Cedo la planeación de los grupos de reconocimiento al General Saikhan y los veo en la base en 3 días con un informe detallado. Hasta pronto.- dijo Lin desconectandose de inmediato. Podía sentir la mirada triunfante de Zhao sobre mi…

-Bueno señores, ya escucharon. El lanzamiento será a las 03:00 horas y los grupos de reconocimiento saldrán a las 05:00 horas. Les recomiendo que descansen ya, será un día de arduo trabajo, los grupos ya están confirmados.- dijo Zhao mirando a Saikhan para que informara y obviamente sabía que mi grupo estaba en esa lista.

-Grupo H-87C44 y B-32A98, seran los encargados de dirigir esta misión, Coronel Korra y Teniente Min, preparen a su equipo, aquí tienen sus mapas e instrucciones, estudien un poco la zona y descansen.- Me acerqué y tomé con furia el folder B-32A98, revisé los datos, todo estaba correcto, pero entonces vi la foto de Bolin junto con la de los otros chicos de mi equipo y...agh, Bolin me va a odiar pero tengo que hacerlo.

-General Lao, disculpe que lo moleste, pero necesito dar de baja a un miembro de mi equipo.- dije con pesar.

-¿Cual es el motivo?- preguntó el General con sorpresa.

-Amm...desafío a la autoridad. Tengo problemas para controlar al Sargento Bolin.- dije con pesar, aunque...no mentía del todo.

-Bien, pasa a mi oficina.- dijo el General Lao con incredulidad pero parecía entenderlo. Yo solo pensaba en lo furioso que se pondría mi amigo, pero tenía que protegerlo…

: :

Faltaban 3 horas para levantarme, me había negado a ver la transmisión del lanzamiento de los misiles. Se que eso era parte de mi insomnio pero sentía que...algo no estaba bien. Fui hacia mi locker y saque el celular, tenía que llamar a Asami, tenía que avisarle que...no sé, pero necesito escucharla. Marqué y esperé, dos timbrazos, cuatro y ya estaba por colgar cuando escuche la somnolienta voz de mi prometida.

-Korra, ¿Esta todo bien?- mis manos temblaban, respire profundo para controlar el nudo en mi garganta, no quiero asustarla.

-Hola Sami, perdón por despertarte pero mañana tengo una misión, me lo dijeron hace unas horas y bueno yo-t-te hablaba para decirte que...te amo.- dije mientras silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Korra…También te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por favor, cuidate mucho...todo saldrá bien.- eso me tranquilizo un poco y hasta me ayudo a sonreir.

-Te hablaré lo más pronto posible ¿si? Te amo muchisimo, descansa Sami.- dije acercando mis dedos hacia el teclado del celular.

-Te esperaría toda la vida...descansa Korra, cuidate, te adoro.- dijo Asami justo antes de que colgará...quien diría que esa seria la ultima vez que escucharía su voz.

: :

04:45 am

-¡Equipo! ¿Están todos listos? Salimos en 15, revisen que no falte nada.- le dije a mi equipo. La base estaba repleta de gente lista para salir. Habian decidido enviar a casi todos para tener más personal en las próximas bases. Estaba revisando los lentes de mi cámara cuando sentí un empujón que hizo que casi cayera uno de mis manos, pero logré atraparlo.

-¿Qué caraj…- dije pero al girarme y encontrarme con un Bolin rojo de furia decidí callarme.

-Más bien, ¡¿Que carajos pasa contigo?! ¿Mala conducta? ¿Poco respeto de la autoridad? Esto me acaba de costar la misión, debo hacer una semana de papeleo, no puedo creer que hicieras eso, Korra.- dijo Bolin con demasiada furia, decepcionado y dolido. Lo entendía, yo hubiera estado igual o peor, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Más respeto a su oficial mayor, Sargento. O me veré en la necesidad de reportarlo y su castigo aumente.- dije con indiferencia mientras seguía guardando mis cosas. Bolin no iba a perdonarme aunque le rogara, el tiempo haría que lo olvidara y se daría cuenta que era lo mejor.

-Korra, no quedamos en esto, te dije que no tenias que apartarme…- dijo con menos seguridad pero aún bastante molesto. Otras personas comenzaron a observarnos, tome una nota de mi mochila y escribir apresurada.

-Sargento Bolin. Estoy enterada de que usted no tiene autorización para participar en esta misión por lo que le ordenó que tome esto y de la vuelta a donde estan sus actividades.- dije con toda mi autoridad, me dolía actuar así cuando mi amigo solo queria respuestas. Bolin me miró con odio, tomó la nota y se fue, observe cómo se alejaba pero se detuvo a leer la nota. Se giró y me miró con profunda tristeza pero alzó su mano en señal de despedida, sonreí, sabía que no lo entendía, pero lo aceptaba. ¿Qué decía la nota?

" _Debo cuidar a los míos, a mi familia y tu tambien lo eres. No te hagas el tonto, que en mi posición, hace mucho que me hubieras acusado de mil cosas para que regresara a casa. Cuidate."_

: :

No estoy segura si mis nauseas son por las sacudidas del Humvee o de ver las enormes nubes de humo a las que nos aproximamos mientras mucha gente corría con pocas pertenencias hacia el otro extremo, algunos manchados de hollín, heridos, con la mirada perdida y como me dolía verlos y me sentía tan culpable. Después de unas horas en que parte del equipo apagó el fuego y todos nos dedicamos a atender a los heridos en las bases provisionales tomé mi cámara y comencé a tomar algunas fotos. Pero pronto me salio un aviso de que mi memoria estaba casi llena.

-Demonios.- dije por lo bajo buscando entre mis bolsillos hasta que encontré mi memoria wi-fi. Almenos así no tendría que preocuparme por el espacio. Hice el cambio y seguí tomando fotos. Pronto se hizo de noche y el trabajo no había terminado, sentía cada músculo de mi cuerpo completamente deshecho pero mi voluntad no me dejaba parar. Aún había tanta gente que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, sin embargo y con todo mi pesar tuve que ir con mi equipo a la base recién instalada a descansar. Había decidido ignorar la orden de explorar la zona justo al llegar y puse a mi equipo a apoyar en lo posible a toda esta gente, así que mañana tenía que seguir órdenes y era mejor dormir un poco, pues lo que vimos hoy...por Raava... es muy difícil que te deje dormir.

05:32 horas

-¿Qué pasó con el Sargento Bolin, Coronel?- preguntó Liao inseguro. Caminábamos entre los edificios destruidos revisando cada lugar, cada roca, ventana, vehículo, absolutamente todo y después de 3 horas sin novedad los chicos comienzan a platicar, era obvio que se aburrieron. Yo no paraba de tomar fotografías pero no dejaba de sentirme alerta.

-En la base, cumpliendo su castigo por falta de respeto al personal superior. Espero que eso tampoco les pase a ustedes, los castigos pueden ir desde papeleo hasta la mítica y tradicional imagen de los cabos limpiando los baños con un cepillo de dientes. No es mentira señores, el ejército se toma muy enserio la cultura popular.- dije muy seria ante la mirada de mi equipo aunque por dentro no soportaba las ganas de reirme.

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y lo agradecia, me tenía más tensa la oscuridad. Las nubes de humo se habían disipado pero aún había algunas zonas donde pequeños incendios seguían provocando más y haciendo difícil respirar. Rodeabamos las paredes del anillo central, los misiles habían logrado causar el suficiente daño para que las torretas de vigilancia dejaran de disparar...seguramente los hombres que estaban ahí murieron. Alcé la vista para ver una de ellas o lo que quedaba, no entendía cómo es que seguía algo de la estructura en pie. Sí, definitivamente estaban rodeados, pero aun no ubicamos el punto por donde entrar pues sellaron todas sus entradas.

-Vaya Coronel, espero no ser indiscreta, pero veo que su anillo es muy bonito, no sabia que se iba a casar...para muchos en la base seguro será una pena, pero puedo decirle que estoy feliz por usted.- dijo Kyan tratando de romper un poco la tensión entre todos. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo que dijo, en mi último servicio recuerdo de algunas personas con las que tuve algo rápido, Mako siempre me reclamaba de llevarme a las mejores.

-Oh sí Coronel, supiera lo que dicen algunos en la base de usted. Cuando supieron que estaba con la señorita Sato se decepcionaron bastante, quien podría competir contra ella. Ahora comprometida ya es prácticamente inalcanzable.- dijo Jim con demasiada confianza. Me detuve para mirarlos con extrema seriedad, de verdad disfrutaba ver sus rostros temerosos.

-...Supongo que tienen razón, imposible que deje a Asami Sato.- dije con una sonrisa, lo que relajó a los chicos y todos reían. Era divertido pensar que había gente interesada en mi, pero Jim tenía razón, Asami era la indicada y no podía imaginarme con alguien más.

-No pensé que estuviera interesada en gente tan importante, Coronel. Asami Sato es casi una celebridad en Ciudad República.-

-Haha tampoco yo, no es como que lo buscara, simplemente pasó y no puedo estar más agradecida por eso.- dije mientras me hincaba para tomar otras fotografías. A veces olvidaba lo importante que era Asami, su compañía, su trabajo y no porque no me importara, si no que ella era tantas otras cosas para mi que su fama o la importancia de su apellido era solo un detalle más.

Un disparo.

Lee cayó en seco a mi lado y sus ojos en blanco, perdidos, mientras la sangre resbala sobre su frente.

-¡Formación chicos! ¡Formación! ¡Y ponganse sus malditos cascos!- grité al ver que los chicos seguían en shock al ver a su compañero muerto. Todos tomaron posiciones entre los escombros para cubrirse, Liao era el otro chico sin su casco y se lo puso de inmediato. Aferre mis manos a mi rifle y enfoque la vista hacia el frente, tratando de ubicar de donde venía el disparo, pero no veía nada. Me coloqué el auricular y justo en ese momento pasó otro disparo que dio en el espejo de un camión frente a nosotros.

-Aquí Coronel, brigada B-32A98, solicito apoyo, enviando coordenadas.- dije a mi radio, esperando una respuesta sin dejar de buscar de donde venía el disparo, el grupo de rebeldes, algo, pero el frente seguía vacío.

-Aquí Base, solicitud recibida, apoyo en camino.- Otro disparo, en la misma dirección. Seguí la marca del suelo y calculando de donde podría venir, giré la vista para ver que Kyan hacia lo mismo y parecía haberlo encontrado. Cambio su rifle por el de largo alcance y me confirmó tener un blanco por el radio.

-Proceda.- confirmé. Los chicos aún respetaban mi regla, no matar a menos que sea necesario y lamentablemente...es necesario.

Un solo disparo y silencio...el viento seguía su curso, el sonido de los Humvee aproximándose, algunas cortinas se salían de las ventanas rotas, pero nosotros estábamos más quietos que una roca. Comencé a ponerme de pie, levantando el puño para que los chicos esperan, me separé del escombro que me protegía y caminé lentamente, atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento. Baje el puño despacio, los chicos comenzaron a salir de sus refugios todos listos con los dedos en el gatillo.

-4 minutos para el apoyo, estamos cerca.- dijo una voz en mi auricular. Demonios, solo eramos 5 personas contra lo que sea que estuviera ahí esperando a atacar. En 4 minutos podía pasar cualquier cosa y sin embargo corrían los segundos sin movimiento y no sabía si me agradaba la idea o no. Caminamos con calma, sin apartar la vista de cada rincón y entonces una explosión. Caí de lado a unos 2 metros del camión donde habían dado los últimos disparos y que ahora estaba en llamas al igual que la pierna de Jim. A pesar de que mis oídos aún no se recuperaban y me era difícil equilibrarme, me arrastré como pude a tirar agua de mi thermo y ambos golpeabamos la pierna para apagar el fuego. Volví la vista al frente y entonces los vi.

Solo alcance a contar 9 personas, armadas con rifles y cinturones repletos de granadas, detrás de ellos parecían venir más...o podía ser una jugada de mi mente ante el miedo. Mi equipo lanzaba miradas hacia los hombres que venían y luego hacia a mi, esperando una orden pero no hice nada, sabía que si nos levantamos lo primero que pasaria seria una rafaga de balas que nos volarian las entrañas. Pero entonces otra rafága de disparos paso justo sobre nuestras espaldas haciendo que los rebeldes retrocedieran y buscaran refugio.

-¡Ordené Coronel! Gritaron los chicos que habían llegado, los Humvee armados con ametralladoras estaban listos y por Raava...odiaba tener que dar estas órdenes…

-¡Bajo mi mando no se mata, señores! ¡Aquí capturamos y solo usamos las balas para detener enemigos! ¡Haganlo si es necesario!- mi equipo lo sabe, ellos se pusieron de pie listos para seguirme, pero los otros chicos me miraban confundidos.

-¡Quiero a cada uno de ellos atado y en el Humvee para que sean llevados a la base! ¡Ahora!- dije corriendo al frente seguida de todos. Podía sentir mis pupilas dilatarse, la adrenalina recorriendo cada pulgada de mi. Disparo tras disparo, las voces de todos resonando en mi auricular. Miembros de cada bando cayendo, sentía tierra en mi boca, me estremecía el pequeño instante en el que veía algunas armas apuntando hacia a mi, hacia mi equipo. Un alivio al alcanzar a detenerlos, un lamento fugaz al ver como uno de los míos caía.

Se sentían como días, pero nos tomó 42 minutos tener orden de nuevo. De los 22 rebeldes que nos atacaron, se capturaron 17 y 5 murieron. De los 19 de los míos, perd tenia 7 gravemente heridos. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, mi respiración seguía irregular y decidí hacer unas tomas mas, mi cámara logra calmarme un poco.

-Coronel, encontré al francotirador.- dijo Kyan por la radio. Levanté la vista para ubicar de nuevo el lugar de donde venían los disparos de hace un rato. Más al fondo, en una ventana estaba Kyan levantando el brazo para que pudiera encontrarla. Camine por unos minutos hacia allá y subí las escaleras observando algunos juguetes y ropa repletos de tierra en los escalones. Llegue hasta la ventana y ahí estaba el arma acomodada sobre una improvisada base y un joven de apenas unos 16 años tendido en el suelo, muerto. Kyan con lágrimas en los ojos no dejaba de observar al chico.

-Se parece tanto a mi hermano...maté a un niño...le quite la oportunidad de salir de aquí, d-de ir a la escuela, todo. Soy una asesina…- Kyan se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar unos sollozos. No pude evitar pensar en Kai y Jinora, tenían edades similares...sabía lo que sentía Kyan, estas cosas te destrozan por dentro.

-Kyan...lamentablemente matamos personas, es parte del trabajo. Pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es lo que en realidad somos. Siento mucho haberte hecho disparar, si alguien aqui es culpable de esto soy yo, porque te lo ordene. Tenemos que atrapar a estas personas, que paguen por lo que le hacen a estos chicos, por obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren.-

-...Yo solo quería una mejor oportunidad, poder estudiar. Por eso entre al ejercito, para ayudar a los demás, no me importaba tener que viajar al otro lado del mundo para ayudar, no pensaba que...que haria estas cosas, sabía del entrenamiento, sabía a lo que me metia pero jamás pensé que iba a tener que...usarlo.- dijo Kyan aun viendo al chico en el suelo con tristeza. Me apresure a buscar una manta y cubrirlo.

-También entre al ejercito por eso, porque quería ayudar, como lo hizo mi padre, pero nos tocaron momentos malos y a pesar de todo tenemos que trabajar para ellos. Esto te va a perseguir por siempre, no voy a mentirte, pero siempre recuerda que la verdadera Kyan jamás habría hecho esto.- dije dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la chica.

-Tenemos a un chico aquí, necesito 2 paramédicos para que se lo lleven...no...está muerto.- solicite el apoyo por la radio y tomé del brazo a Kyan para poder salir de ahí, me hice a un lado para que ella pasara primero. Bajábamos las escaleras en silencio, yo veía su espalda y como algunos cabellos escapaban de su casco y unas manos que la tomaban del cuello y la boca para evitar que gritara. Rápidamente lleve mi mano a la cintura para tomar mi revólver pero alguien detrás de mi torció mi mano hacia mi espalda y cubrió mi boca, un olor extraño me invadió y lo último que vi fue a ese idiota cargando a Kyan en sus hombros.

 **NOTAS**

Ahora si, ¡Hola a todos! La ultima actualización no dije nada porque estaba en mi trabajo poniendo el cap nuevo y entro mi boss y solo puse y ya xD Bueno pues me ausente bastante porque tuve un accidente de trabajo u_u me fracture un brazo y dos dedos! total que me era imposible escribir, ademas de mis costillas :/ so rehab, reposo y mil cosas que me atrasaron en todo. Pero estoy de vuelta y aquí esta otra actualización :D :D solo que esta vez si les daré una razón por la que la próxima tomara tiempo. (espero que no demasiado)

1\. De verdad necesito actualizar los otros fics u_u pobrecitos, no tienen ganas de saber que mas pasa en los demás? :D

2\. Lo siento pero overwatch tiene un evento y necesito conseguir cajas a morir haha, quiero ese skin de mercy xD

que sigue con Fix You la verdad es triste, es frustrante y no se ustedes pero me desespera que los fics se queden en espera cuando pasan cosas extremas (si u-u como ahorita) entonces creo que me tomara 3 cap para contar todo esto y quisiera tenerlos todos y subirlos de una vez para que no se quede sufriendo tanto :/

Espero que les guste, díganme lo que sea, hasta un hola basta :D pero quiero sentir que aun hay gente por ahí leyendo esto :) Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, apoyo y todo, son geniales! por ustedes sigo escribiendo a pesar de todo n_n muchas gracias 3 Nos leemos pronto


End file.
